


Ông trời con

by fruitchoco



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn, Violence
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 46,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28401903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitchoco/pseuds/fruitchoco
Summary: kể về chuỗi ngày đầy máu chó, thiếu muối của một vệ sĩ họ Lee nuôi lớn một ông trời con họ Na, slow burn, ngọt muốn ê răng
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [小祖宗](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/733314) by 楠. 



Author: 楠  
Original work: Tiểu tổ tông - 小祖宗

(1)

Lee Jeno dạo gần đây có nuôi một ông trời con.

Ông trời con này tên là Na Jaemin, là con trai thứ hai của sếp lớn nhà Jeno, năm nay sắp tròn 18 tuổi, nhỏ hơn anh 5 tuổi, là độ tuổi thanh xuân rực rỡ nhất của một thiếu niên. Thế nhưng vào tầm tuổi này sẽ bắt đầu nảy sinh một vài điểm nổi loạn, cậu bé này đối với tất thảy đều bất cần, để lại ấn tượng đầu tiên trong lòng Jeno là một con số 0 tròn trĩnh.

Ông trời con nhuộm một mái tóc màu hồng, vô cùng sống động chói mắt, cũng không biết là do muốn nổi loạn hay muốn gây chú ý khiến người đi đường phải ngoái đầu nhìn. Đứa nhỏ này sắp vào đến nhà còn chưa chịu dập tắt điếu thuốc trên miệng, chân còn chưa bước vô hẳn, tàn thuốc đã rơi đầy sàn, uổng công Jeno vừa mới dọn dẹp nhà cửa, chẳng khác gì một gậy đánh trực tiếp vào mọi cố gắng của sâu lười nhà anh.

Jeno còn nghe được từ chỗ chủ tịch nhà mình rất nhiều giai thoại về thằng nhóc Jaemin này, bởi vì trong nhà đã có một anh trai là người thừa kế, bản thân cậu là nhị thiếu gia đương nhiên càng muốn tỏ ra phản nghịch bất tuân, lại còn không chịu nghe giáo huấn, vì vậy mới bị cưỡng chế ném đến nhà Jeno đang trong kì nghỉ phép, nhờ anh 'dạy dỗ' một thời gian.

Sau kì nghỉ này Jeno cũng sẽ được phân công trở thành cận vệ của Jaemin, đây vốn dĩ là phần công việc của sau này, thế nhưng bây giờ ở chung sớm hơn một chút, chính là để rèn giũa lại tính cách nổi lọan của ông trời con.

Na Jaemin nhuộm tóc, hút thuốc, đánh nhau bị đuổi học thì khỏi nói, năm nay mới 17 tuổi, đã suốt ngày đua xe thâu đêm, căn bản không chỉ là một thanh niên tâm tính phản nghịch, mà còn là một học sinh ăn chơi cá biệt.

Nhưng cậu cũng không thấy mình có điểm nào không đúng, thậm chí còn cho rằng bản thân như thế rất là ngầu. Cậu đã từng gặp qua vô số thủ hạ của cha mình, có người còn ăn mặc tóc tai lòe loẹt hơn thế nhiều.

Duy chỉ có Lee Jeno trước mắt cậu là ngoại lệ, quần áo ăn mặc đơn giản sạch sẽ, tóc tai bù xù, đầu óc lại còn chậm hơn người thường nửa nhịp, thêm vào cặp kính gọng đen anh đang đeo trên mặt, nhìn chẳng khác gì một giáo viên tuổi tác đã cao.

Trực giác của Jaemin mách bảo, cậu không thích con người tên Lee Jeno này, cậu có dự cảm rằng, nếu cứ ở lì chỗ này quá lâu, nhất định sẽ chán đến đổ bệnh.

Mặt khác, Jeno thực ra cũng nhẫn nhịn lâu rồi.

Rốt cuộc, lúc cả hai cùng ăn cơm tối, ông trời con lại bắt bẻ tay nghề nấu nướng của Jeno, anh liền buông đũa, nhịn không nổi nữa đành xả một bài trách móc xuống đầu Jaemin, kết quả chỉ nhận lại được một cái liếc mắt của đối phương, lại còn bổ sung một câu: 'chú già đúng là chú già, tiêu chuẩn thẩm mĩ không có thì thôi đi, đến nấu cơm cũng khó ăn.'

Jeno dừng lại một chút, bình tĩnh nói: 'tôi năm 18 tuổi nhuộm tóc bạch kim còn đẹp hơn cậu gấp trăm lần.'

Mặt Jaemin tối sầm lại.

Jeno sau khi thắng được một ván, thừa thế xông lên lại e dè nhỏ giọng bổ sung thêm một câu: 'tôi vốn cũng không biết nấu ăn, nếu không phải vì có cậu ở đây, 800 trăm năm nữa tôi cũng không thèm vào bếp.'

Hai mắt Jaemin trừng trừng nhìn anh, sau đó cậu vứt phăng chén, nổi giận đùng đùng đi ra ngoài.

So với cuộc sống ở chung hòa thuận trong lý tưởng, sự thật ập đến tàn nhẫn hơn nhiều, Jeno không nghĩ đến ngày đầu tiên chung sống đã nảy sinh tranh cãi ồn ào đến mức này. Nhìn Jaemin đi trở ngược vào trong vẻ mặt ương bướng muốn anh đưa chìa khóa, anh trút một tiếng thở dài, không khỏi nở một nụ cười.

Jaemin nhìn anh cười thì thấy khó hiểu, nhìn đôi mắt đằng sau lớp kính kia khẽ cong lên, mang theo một vẻ đẹp khó nói thành lời, thiếu chút nữa là bị ý nghĩ của chính mình dọa sợ, cậu vội vã cướp lấy chìa khóa từ trong tay Jeno, ngay lập tức bật lại chế độ thù địch.

Sau khi ăn xong, Jeno một mình ở nhà sửa chữa máy móc của anh, trong đầu không ngừng nghĩ ngợi, vừa lo lắng thằng nhóc Jaemin kia trong lúc mình đi vắng lỡ như trốn đi thì phải báo cáo thế nào, vừa phải nghĩ cách làm thế nào để xin lỗi ông trời con khó chọc, khó chiều kia.

Ngay từ đầu anh đã biết Na Jaemin chẳng dễ dạy bảo gì rồi, nếu như không phải chủ tịch ủy thác, Jeno sẽ không nhận lấy trọng trách thu dưỡng đứa nhỏ này. Có lẽ trong mắt vị chủ tịch ấy, bản thân anh của trước kia so với Na Jaemin còn khó bảo gấp 10 lần, người có kinh nghiệm có thủ đoạn như anh, ông cũng không tin rằng lại không thu phục được thằng nhóc bất tuân này.

Thay vì xin lỗi trực tiếp, chi bằng từ từ dỗ dành vẫn tốt hơn.

Jeno chưa kịp nghĩ ra biện pháp, âm thanh Jaemin bước vào nhà đã cắt đứt dòng suy nghĩ của anh.

Anh vội đem đồ vật trong tay thả lại vào trong rương, nhìn Jaemin gương mặt đắc ý bước vào, giày chưa cởi, thuốc chưa dập, cứ thế bước tới đưa cho anh một túi đồ, lửa giận trong lòng vất vả lắm mới dập được lại ngùn ngụt bốc lên.

Jaemin thấy anh trợn mắt nhìn mình chằm chằm, còn cho rằng anh đã bị mình làm cho cảm động, liền thỏa mãn vuốt tóc, cao giọng nói: 'nhặt được ở trên đường thôi, không cần quá mức cảm động như thế.'

Jeno một chút cũng không cảm động, mà là uất nghẹn sắp chết tới nơi rồi.

Lúc này mới chỉ là 'uất nghẹn' thôi, sau đó, anh mới lập tức trải nghiệm được thế nào là 'sắp chết'

Hóa ra là Jaemin đi ra ngoài mua thuốc nhuộm tóc, giờ khắc này trông cậu chẳng khác gì hung thần ác sát đang uy hiếp Jeno, nói muốn nhuộm tóc cho anh, để anh trải nghiệm lại một chút niềm vui của tuổi 18.

Jeno sợ hãi không thôi, chối tới chối lui, nói năng cũng không thốt nổi một câu trọn vẹn, chỉ có thể dùng tay chân biểu đạt ý chí cự tuyệt.

'không nhuộm thì thôi, tôi đem đổ hết lên tường nhà anh! Thuốc này mắc lắm đó!'

Cuối cùng, Jeno vẫn không thoát khỏi một câu đe dọa của Jaemin, đành phải nghiến răng nghiến lợi ngoan ngoãn ngồi xuống.

Jaemin lúc này mới gật đầu thỏa mãn, cậu xắn tay áo, từng bước một tiến lại gần Jeno đang co rụt cả người lại, dáng vẻ tươi cười xảo trá, hiển nhiên là đang ấp ủ một mưu đồ xấu xa gì rồi.

Cậu tháo mắt kính của Jeno xuống, cúi đầu nhìn vào mắt anh. Jeno bị cận nhẹ, thế nhưng đôi mắt đột nhiên mất đi khả năng nhìn rõ, ánh mắt cũng khó thích nghi ngay lập tức được, anh chớp mắt vài lần, hai tay đặt trên đầu gối nắm chặt lại, nhìn thế nào cũng có vẻ hiền lành, nhu thuận hơn bình thường.

Giống như một chú cún con...

Jaemin bỗng nhiên thấy tò mò, làm sao một người trông ngơ ngác, đần thối như thế này lại trở thành tâm phúc của cha cậu, hơn nữa còn đạt đến trình độ đủ để cha cậu giao cả con trai ruột của mình cho anh chăm sóc.

Jaemin trong đầu cứ nghĩ như vậy, cả một đêm giày vò mái tóc của Jeno, cuối cùng cũng nhuộm xong xuôi. Jeno từ lâu đã không còn nhuộm tóc màu nổi, nên chất tóc rất mềm mại, sờ lên rất thoải mái, hiện tại phải tẩy đi rồi nhuộm màu, nên đã trở nên xơ cứng nhiều.

Jeno chơi game xong thì ngủ mất, sau một hồi lâu tỉnh dậy, thấy đầu mình nóng hừng hực, anh mới phát hiện là Jaemin từ lúc nào đã sấy khô tóc cho mình, chẳng trách cứ thấy đầu mình ong ong. Anh đứng dậy soi gương, nhìn từng lọn tóc đen nhánh của mình trở thành sắc vàng rực rỡ dưới ánh đèn, có một chút giống búp bê, lại có một chút bóng dáng của mình năm 18 tuổi.

Jaemin đứng sau lưng anh, ánh mắt thâm trầm quét từ trên xuống dưới đầy thưởng thức, giọng điệu có chút hậm hực: 'cùng lắm là thế này, còn tưởng là đẹp trai cỡ nào.'

Jeno gãi gãi đầu, có chút phiền muộn, hóa ra ông trời con này thực sự ghim kĩ lời anh nói lúc ăn cơm ban nãy.

'hồi tôi 18 tuổi trông cũng bình thường thôi, sao đẹp trai như cậu được, tôi khoe khoang có một chút, không ngờ cậu lại tưởng là thật.' Jeno lên tiếng, định lấy lòng cậu.

Jaemin nghe xong chỉ hừ lạnh một tiếng, vòng tay đi qua lại trước mặt anh 2 lần, vẫn không quên giở giọng mèo khen mèo dài đuôi: 'tôi biết tôi đẹp, anh không cần phải khen. Thôi được rồi, đại nhân đây cũng không chấp tiểu nhân.'

Jeno chợt nghĩ, anh đây thật đúng là phải cảm tạ mi.

Anh híp mắt bước ra phòng khách, hai tay lần mò trên mặt bàn, nhưng lại mò mãi không ra, Jaemin đi theo phía sau, nhìn anh chầm chậm mò mẫm liền biết ngay anh đang tìm thứ gì. Trong thoáng chốc, cậu bỗng trở nên im lặng, nhìn thiên sứ và ác ma trong nội tâm mình giằng co qua lại. Mắt thấy Jeno ấm ức quay người lại, ánh mắt tán loạn, miệng lẩm nhẩm tự vấn, Jaemin nhất thời thấy không đành lòng, bèn lấy mắt kính mình giấu đi đưa cho anh.

'cận nặng lắm à? Sao như người mù thế.' Jaemin vốn không phải quan tâm gì đâu, chẳng qua là tò mò thôi, thuận tiện thì châm chọc người ta một câu.

Jeno đeo kính vào, mái tóc vàng phủ xuống trán, tràn qua thấu kính một chút, nhưng cũng không ảnh hưởng đến việc anh lẳng lặng nhìn cậu chăm chú. Jaemin đứng cách anh không xa, chỉ thấy anh không nói gì, tay đưa lên chậm chạp đẩy gọng kính.

'nếu có một vài thứ quá phức tạp thâm sâu, sẽ không nhìn thấy rõ từng chi tiết'

Jaemin khẽ siết chặt tay, dường như cảm nhận được trong lời Jeno nói còn có hàm ý khác. Có lẽ Jeno vốn đã biết mắt kính bị mình giấu đi, nhưng anh lại không nói thẳng, có lẽ là đang cho cậu một chút thể diện mà thôi.

Jeno vô tình nói một câu lại khiến cho ông trời con trở mặt nhanh như trở bánh tráng, cậu tùy tiện đáp lại một tiếng 'mệt ghê', mặt lạnh tanh bước trở về phòng, không để cho Jeno có cơ hội nói thêm gì nữa.

Cửa phòng đóng lại, đồng thời ngăn cách tương tác giữa hai người.

Jaemin xem xét một vòng quanh phòng, càng nhìn càng không vừa mắt, không gian vừa chật hẹp thì thôi đi, lại còn vừa tối vừa bí bức, càng khiến cho tâm tình cậu thêm không vui.

Jaemin muốn bỏ trốn, cậu thực sự không muốn tiếp tục sống dưới sự giám thị của Jeno. Cậu nhớ lại những lời bố mình từng nói, cầm lên ví tiền, ánh mắt dừng lại ở đống thẻ tín dụng bị khóa, đột nhiên hét to một tiếng, rồi nằm vật xuống bực bội.

Trên người cậu lúc này chỉ còn mấy tờ tiền mặt mệnh giá lớn, nếu dựa vào tốc độ tiêu tiền bình thường của mình, chỉ sợ chưa hết nửa ngày đã dùng hết rồi. Nghĩ tới đây, cậu ngầm thề, nhất định phải biểu hiện thật tốt, giảm xuống cảnh giác của Lee Jeno, để anh ta khen mình trước mặt bố, mới có thể giải thoát được số thẻ bị đóng băng kia.

Cậu bực bội mở điện thoại chơi game, vừa nhấp vào màn hình ứng dụng, lại giật mình nhớ đến cuộc trò chuyện của cậu và mẹ 3 tiếng trước.

Hôm nay bị Lee Jeno chọc giận muốn phát điên, nên cậu mới tìm mẹ Na để kể khổ. Trong một vài tích tắc, Jaemin cảm thấy hành động của mình như vậy rất ngây thơ, nhưng rồi cậu lại nghĩ ra cho mình một lời biện hộ hợp lí, dù gì người ta chỉ mới 17 tuổi, áp lực thật sự rất lớn đó.

Một giây sau, sự thật đánh xuống đầu cậu một gậy thật đau.

Mẹ Na chưa có nhắn tin trả lời, ngược lại bố Na đã gửi đến cho cậu một đoạn video, Jaemin nhấn vào xem, trong màn hình là bóng lưng của một thiếu niên, dáng lưng hơi chùng xuống, bước chân chầm chậm đi dọc theo con ngõ. Jaemin phát hiện thiếu niên ấy có mái tóc bạch kim, trên cổ và tay đều là máu, camera lia xuống từng chút một, càng hiện rõ chiếc gậy bóng chày nằm gọn trong bàn tay đẫm máu ấy.

Thiếu niên kia dường như phát hiện được bản thân mình đã trở thành nhân vật chính trong màn hình, bước chân bỗng nhiên dừng lại, biểu cảm lạnh lùng. Rồi sau đó, cây gậy bóng chày đập mạnh vào vách tường với cường lực lớn, âm thanh nặng nề vọng ra, thiếu niên thoáng quay đầu, khiến Jaemin cả kinh đến mức đạp tung cả chăn mền.

Chỉ cần nhìn thoáng qua thôi, cũng nhận ra được đó là Lee Jeno.

Jaemin xem lại video này những 5 lần liền, khó có thể nghĩ ra Lee Jeno khát máu trong video và tên ngốc ngồi ngoài kia là cùng một người.

Cậu vội vàng nhảy xuống giường, hấp tấp mở cửa, lại không ngờ tới Jeno vẫn đang ngồi ngoài phòng khách. Anh ngẩng đầu nhìn Jaemin mỉm cười, giọng nói nhẹ nhàng: 'làm sao vậy?'

Jeno che giấu quá khứ của mình quá hoàn mĩ, dáng vẻ hiện tại như đang dỗ trẻ con. Jaemin cảm giác mình như bị anh và bố mình chọc ghẹo, vô thức giận dữ đóng sầm cửa lại, cả mặt nóng bừng lên như lửa thiêu.

Không đúng, nếu như cậu không nhìn lầm... Thì món đồ vừa rồi mà Jeno đang cầm trên tay... Hình như là một khẩu súng?

Jaemin mặt không biểu cảm, chậm rãi hé mở một chút cửa, chừa ra một kẽ hở nhỏ đủ để trộm nhìn đối phương. Quả thực cậu xác định mình không nhìn nhầm, thứ Jeno cầm trong tay đích thị là một khẩu súng, còn là súng bắn tỉa.

Lòng cậu nguội lạnh thêm vài phần, bần thần trở lại giường nằm run rẩy. Jaemin cho rằng mình chỉ là trẻ nhỏ nổi loạn mà thôi, ai mà nghĩ rằng cha cậu thực sự muốn uốn nắn cậu.

Jeno lặng yên ngồi trong phòng khách nhìn thấy toàn bộ quá trình Jaemin lén lút nhìn mình, trong đầu chỉ nảy ra một dấu chấm hỏi lớn.  
  
  


-tbc  
  
  


Author's note:

Ông trời con họ Na: Lee Jeno chính là một ác ma.

Vệ sĩ họ Lee: Ông trời con hình như hơi ngốc.


	2. Chapter 2

(2)

Ngày thứ hai chăm sóc ông trời con, Jeno lần đầu tiên thấm thía được cảm giác của người làm bố. Anh tắt tiếng chuông đồng hồ báo thức vang lên lần thứ 10, miễn cưỡng bật dậy, bầu trời bên ngoài cửa sổ vẫn còn u ám, thoạt nhìn như trời chưa sáng hẳn.

Jeno cứ ngồi thẫn thờ như thế một lúc lâu, mãi đến khi ý thức được hôm nay phải đưa Jaemin đến trường, anh mới lóng ngóng chạy đi đánh răng rửa mặt. Vệ sinh cá nhân xong xuôi, anh lại canh giờ đi gõ cửa phòng Jaemin.

'thiếu gia à, dậy đi, chuẩn bị đi học nào.'

Lời vừa dứt, anh liền nghe thấy bên trong vọng ra một giọng nói gắt gỏng

'biết rồi'

Nghe vậy, Jeno đành bất đắc dĩ để mặc cậu chuẩn bị, còn mình thì xuống dưới lầu mua một đống đồ ăn sáng mang về. Bởi Jeno không biết Jaemin thích ăn gì, lại sợ bị cậu mắng, nên mỗi thứ anh đều mua một ít, để cho ông trời con tha hồ mà lựa chọn.

Khi anh trở về, Jaemin đã tự mình chuẩn bị xong xuôi, bộ đồng phục gọn gàng phối hợp với kiểu tóc nổi loạn kia không hiểu sao lại khá đẹp mắt. Cậu ngồi yên lặng trước bàn ăn, vẻ mặt mệt mỏi, mắt nổi quầng thâm, giống như cả đêm qua không ngủ.

Jeno bày đồ ăn sáng thành một hàng trước mặt cậu, như tỏ ý dỗ dành, thành công nhận về trước mặt mình bộ dạng muốn mắng lại thôi của ông trời con.

Thực tế thì, tối hôm qua Jaemin quả thực không sao chợp mắt được, cậu trằn trọc qua lại rồi suy nghĩ rất nhiều, cũng không ngờ rằng cứ thế mà nằm đến tảng sáng. Cậu không biết lúc nào mình mới được đón trở về Na gia, nhưng nếu trước mặt Jeno biểu hiện không tốt, thì chắc chắn cả đời này cũng đừng hòng vác mặt về nhà.

Jaemin nhìn đống đồ ăn sáng, trút một tiếng thở dài.

Jeno luống cuống: 'mấy món này... Cậu không thích sao?'

'thấy cũng tạm, ăn vào chả chết ai.'

Jaemin liếc nhìn anh một cái, lòng thầm trách cái con người này vốn chả biết gì về cậu, còn bày đặt giả vờ muốn lấy lòng mình. Nhìn dáng vẻ cậu bực bội ngồi gặm bánh mì, lọt vào tầm mắt vị giám hộ tân nhiệm Jeno, bất chợt trở thành dáng vẻ một đứa nhỏ giấu trong lòng nhiều bí mật.

Jeno cũng không khéo léo trong việc nói chuyện với người khác, nhất là với mấy đứa nhóc nhỏ tuổi hơn mình. Đổi lại nếu là những đứa trẻ khác, anh vốn sẽ chẳng quan tâm, đứa trẻ đó có thế nào anh cũng mặc. Nhưng người trước mặt anh không phải là đứa trẻ bình thường, Jaemin thậm chí còn chưa hiểu rõ, sau này cậu sẽ còn cả một quãng đường dài phải đi.

Xét đến nhiệm vụ của Jeno, chính là bồi dưỡng nên một Na Jaemin trở nên nhu thuận, ổn trọng. Gọi đó là một phần phó thác cũng được, một phần trung thành cũng đúng, dù sao anh cũng tuyệt đối không có khả năng trơ mắt nhìn Na Jaemin bất kham như lúc này.

Jaemin thấy vẻ mặt anh thay đổi, giống như là vừa bị mình bắt nạt, nên chợt thấy buồn cười. Cậu ngẫm nghĩ, nhìn hai tay trống không của Jeno, đành phải lấy một phần ăn sáng đưa tới.

'muốn ăn thì cứ ăn, còn khách sáo làm gì.'

Jeno nhìn cậu, lòng thầm nghĩ, đúng là anh lo thừa rồi.

Hai người mỗi người một tâm sự riêng cứ thế mà ăn xong một bữa sáng, sau đó Jeno sẽ đưa Jaemin đến trường học. Khu nhà ở của anh cách trường học khá xa, Jaemin có thể ngồi tàu điện ngầm đi học, nhưng Jeno vẫn kiên quyết muốn đích thân đưa cậu đến trường.

Nếu không tự mình đưa cậu đi học, Jeno rất khó đảm bảo rằng Jaemin sẽ không mượn cơ hội này để bỏ chạy, hoặc trốn ở nhà một người bạn nào đó của cậu. Dù sao thì, nửa năm trước Jaemin vì ẩu đả mà buộc đình chỉ học, cậu cũng dùng cách này để thoát thân.

Jeno khi đó vẫn đang làm nhiệm vụ, bỗng nhận được tin tức báo nhị thiếu gia mất tích, báo hại anh đang bận rộn vẫn phải vội vàng trở về theo lệnh tập trung của cả đội để tìm kiếm. Kết quả, Jeno còn chưa về đến Seoul, đã hay tin Jaemin bị bắt về nhà rồi.

Jeno cũng không có nhiều tự tin để đảm bảo cho chính mình, nếu Na Jaemin trong thời gian anh giám hộ xảy ra chuyện gì, thì hậu quả sẽ không thể nào lường nổi.

Cũng vì hộ tống Jaemin đến trường mà Jeno mới đem chiếc motor đã lâu không đi từ trong nhà kho chuyển ra. Tuy Jeno có một khoảng thời gian không cầm tay lái, nhưng khi ngồi lên xe, trông anh vẫn rất ngầu.

Ngay cả bản thân Jaemin vốn là một tay đua trái phép, lúc này chứng kiến chiếc xe của Jeno, trong lòng cũng có chút tán thưởng. Sau đó cậu chợt liên tưởng đến hình ảnh những lúc Jeno phóng xe, chở thêm một mĩ nữ sau lưng đi hóng mát.

'nhìn yên sau xe thế kia, chắc có không ít chị gái ngồi qua rồi nhỉ.' cậu nói với vẻ đầy chua chát

Jeno phản bác, 'cậu là người đầu tiên ngồi sau xe tôi đấy.'

Jaemin nghe vậy cũng không quá tin, nhưng thấy Jeno nói ra với vẻ rất chân thành, lại giống như thật sự là như vậy. Cậu dường như không phát hiện, trên gương mặt mình lộ ra một chút khoái chí, nhưng vừa khéo lại bị mũ bảo hiểm đội vào che đi mất.

Cậu ngồi lên xe, Jeno lập tức rồ ga lao ra đường, không thèm để ý đến Jaemin mắng to một tiếng, chỉ vì anh bất ngờ tăng tốc mà suýt chút nữa hại cậu văng ra khỏi xe. Hai tay cậu quơ vội, vừa vặn túm được áo của Jeno, cả người đổ dồn về phía trước, dán chặt vào một bờ vai rắn chắc.

Jeno nhếch môi, dường như rất hài lòng với màn chơi khăm vừa rồi của mình.

Jaemin chống cằm lên sau vai Jeno, cả người dựa hẳn vào lưng anh. Lúc này, cậu mới phát hiện, con người này thoạt nhìn rất giỏi đánh nhau, thế nhưng lại rất gầy, đến khung xương cũng nhỏ hơn so với tưởng tượng của cậu, hoặc ít nhất, là nhỏ hơn cậu, khiến cậu có tự tin rằng, một cánh tay của mình cũng có thể ôm trọn anh.

Cậu nhìn biển báo chỉ phương hướng trên đường, bỗng nhiên thu hết dũng khí, nói với anh: 'Jeno hyung~ em không muốn đi học, có thể không đến trường được không?'

'không được đâu thiếu gia, cậu phải đi học.'

Jeno không dao động, cũng không thèm để ý đến dáng vẻ nũng nịu của Jaemin.

'bố tôi cho anh bao nhiêu tiền mà anh quản tôi lắm thế!' Jaemin giận tím mặt

Jeno lặng yên một lúc, sau khi nhớ lại mới nói nhỏ: 'một triệu won'

Ông đây chỉ đáng giá một triệu won thôi sao...

Sau khi phát hiện mình bị bố và người ta giao dịch như một món hàng, Jaemin khẽ cắn môi, cả một đoạn đường đến trường cũng không buồn nói với Jeno một câu.

Nói thật thì, tính ra đã mấy tháng liền cậu không có đến trường. Một là lúc xảy ra ẩu đả bị cưỡng chế thôi học, bố Na phải ngấm ngầm giải quyết mới có thể thay kỉ luật thôi học chuyển thành đình chỉ học; hai là sau khi thời gian đình chỉ kết thúc, cậu cũng không đi học thường xuyên, trốn học mới là tiêu chí của cậu, khó có được mấy dịp phá phách quậy tung cả cái trường; ba là cậu thực sự không thích học, đầu óc cậu không thông minh kiệt xuất như anh trai, cũng không phải người thừa kế hợp pháp, đã vậy thì cần cố gắng làm gì?

Sau khi tổng hợp được đủ loại lí do như trên, Jaemin lại càng an tâm cúp học.

Thế mà hôm nay, Jaemin lại vai đeo túi sách, đứng ở trước cổng trường, sau lưng là đôi mắt tĩnh lặng của Jeno nhìn chăm chú. Chịu không nổi ánh mắt sắc hơn cả dao ấy, Jaemin buộc phải từng bước một tiến vào trường. Đi qua cổng lớn, cậu quay đầu nhìn lại, Jeno vẫn tựa người bên hông xe, ôm mũ bảo hiểm cười nhẹ.

Tựa như sự dịu dàng của một người cha tận tình đưa con mình đến trường.

Jaemin tức hận chạy một mạch đến lớp.

Chuyện cậu quay lại học rất nhanh sau đó được lan truyền khắp trường, mà nhân vật chính trong lời đồn đang bắt lấy người anh em thân thiết của mình, điên cuồng trút giận. Cậu kịch liệt oán trách bố mẹ và anh hai một lúc, sau đó quay sang oán trách Jeno bức ép mình phải đến trường.

Haechan ra chiều cảm thông, vỗ mạnh vào vai cậu nói: 'bố mày chắc chắn là nhất thời tức giận thôi, nguôi giận rồi lại đón mày về í mà, thôi để anh đây đưa mày đi giải khuây một chút.'

Jaemin bị nó quàng lấy vai, thật sự chỉ muốn kể cho nó nghe, hôm qua nhìn thấy khẩu súng bắn tỉa của Jeno xong, cậu càng không tin bố cậu chỉ là nhất thời nóng giận nữa. Jaemin từng gặp qua rất nhiều vệ sĩ của bố và anh trai mình, nhưng chưa từng thấy súng ống bao giờ.

Đường đường là nam nhi to đầu rồi còn sợ súng, nói ra chỉ sợ bị cười cho thối mũi.

Thế là Jaemin sĩ diện cũng không tìm lí do đáp lại nữa, chỉ đi theo Haechan, rời khỏi phòng học trước ánh mắt hiếu kì của các bạn cùng lớp.

Haechan lại nói: 'bố mày thực sự yên tâm để mày cho thuộc hạ chăm sóc à? Có khi nào người ta mới là bố ruột của mày không.'

Jaemin hung hăng đấm nó một cái: 'nói năng vớ vẩn. Thằng cha đó còn trẻ như vậy làm bố tao kiểu gì, nói trắng ra là vì tiền của bố tao thôi.'

Nghe Haechan cười xấu xa, Jaemin lại nhớ đến nụ cười hiền lành khó hiểu của Jeno hồi sáng, đầu bất chợt thêm đau nhức.

Hai người đi đến bức tường phía sau trường học, đạp lên đống gạch gần đó để leo qua. Jaemin lâu rồi không leo tường, nên tốc độ chậm hơn so với Haechan, phải mất một lúc cậu mới tiếp đất.

Cậu vịn tường xoay người lại, phát hiện Haechan đang huých tay mình, kế đó là tiếng bước chân người giẫm lên lá khô. Cậu ngẩng đầu lên nhìn, một gương mặt quen thuộc hiện ra giữa một trời hoa lá đang rơi, một chàng trai tóc vàng đang ngồi trên motor uống sữa, mắt thấy hai người bọn họ, cũng không tỏ vẻ ngạc nhiên gì.

'tiểu thiếu gia muốn đi đâu thế?'

Jeno vòng tay quăng hộp sữa vào thùng rác đằng sau. Anh đắc ý hạ cằm, ý bảo yên sau xe mình còn chỗ, 'đi đâu tôi đưa các cậu đi.'

'sao anh lại ở đây?'

Haechan cảm nhận được Jaemin đứng cạnh mình đột nhiên trở nên căng thẳng. Bàn tay cậu thoáng động đậy, vừa muốn nắm chặt lại vừa buộc mình phải thả lỏng.

Jeno không vội trả lời, anh buông mũ bảo hiểm xuống, vốn chỉ định dò xét Jaemin, nay lại bị Haechan đứng bên cạnh dần dần thu hút sự chú ý.

'muốn biết xem cậu có trốn học hay không. Không khéo lại đoán trúng mất rồi.'

Jaemin chĩa ngón giữa về phía anh, hít một hơi sâu rồi nói: 'đúng là tôi muốn bỏ trốn đấy, anh định bắt tôi kiểu gì?'

Jeno biết mình đang bị khiêu khích, anh bước xuống xe, tiến về phía hai người kia đang đứng. Haechan nhìn tới nhìn lui một hồi, càng phát giác được bầu không khí trở nên bất ổn.

Người này hình như có thể áp chế được cả Na Jaemin.

Jeno đứng trước mặt cậu, tuổi tác anh so với cậu lớn hơn, nên dĩ nhiên chiều cao cũng hơn cậu, chỉ dựa vào nhiêu đó thôi Jeno đã thắng được nửa trận. Anh thoáng cúi người, cởi bỏ găng tay, nhìn thẳng vào lửa giận trong đôi mắt Jaemin, càng nhìn lại càng lộ ra vẻ tươi cười quá quắt.

'cậu dám trốn học, tôi xử đẹp cậu.'

Jaemin trừng mắt nhìn anh, tức giận, phản kháng, tỉnh táo cùng nhẫn nhịn tất cả đều dồn lại trong một chớp mắt này. Jeno tháo bỏ găng tay, anh đưa tay lên nắm lại, nhanh nhẹn vung đến, nhưng không đánh trúng Jaemin, ngay cả mặt cậu cũng không chạm đến.

Nhưng khi tóc cậu như có gió lướt nhẹ qua, nắm đấm của Jeno đã xòe ra, biến thành một cái vuốt ve nhẹ nhàng.

'chọc cậu thôi. Nếu cậu muốn cúp học, tôi đi với cậu'

Jeno mỉm cười, nốt ruồi dưới mắt lại toát ra vẻ xinh đẹp lạ thường. Jaemin phẫn uất vùng khỏi bàn tay đang xoa đầu mình, giận đến hai hàm răng đều run lên. Cậu ghét phải nhìn nụ cười của Jeno, nhất là cái loại tươi cười nhân từ dụ dỗ con nít như thế.

Cùng lắm chỉ cách biệt có 5 tuổi, anh ta lại thực sự đối xử với cậu như con nít tí tuổi đầu !!

'Haechan, mình về thôi'

'ờ, hả?'

Jaemin làm gì còn tâm tình để trốn học nữa, lúc này cậu chỉ có duy nhất một tâm nguyện, chính là tranh thủ thời gian trốn khỏi Lee Jeno thật xa, bằng không khi nhìn thấy anh, tâm tình cậu lại trở nên hỗn loạn.

Cả hai đành phải leo tường trở lại vào trong, Jaemin thở khó nhọc, hai chân giẫm loạn, leo vừa chậm lại không an toàn. Jeno ở bên dưới trông theo, trong lòng thấy lo lắng. Anh bèn đến gần, nắm lấy bắp chân Jaemin, lại bị cậu đạp cho mấy cái

'thứ lưu manh nhà anh!'

Jaemin mắng to, mặt cũng đỏ lên, khiến người bên dưới thấy khó hiểu.

Jeno cũng lười đôi co với cậu, thừa dịp Jaemin vừa xoay người đi về lớp học, nửa đầu còn nhoài qua vách tường, cao giọng nói: 'ngoan ngoãn nghe giảng, tan học tôi đến đón cậu.'

Bên kia bức tường đột nhiên truyền đến một câu: 'anh chờ đó Lee Jeno, tôi nhất định sẽ khiến bố tôi sa thải anh!'

Jeno nhún vai, nghĩ ông trời con tính tình như con nít thế này, không biết tương lai sẽ trở thành người thừa kế thế nào đây.

-tbc

Vệ sĩ Lee của hiện tại: Ông trời con sao lại không vui rồi?

Vệ sĩ Lee của nhiều năm sau: Lưu manh! Đúng là đồ lưu manh!


	3. Chapter 3

Jeno ngồi trên chiếc motor màu đen bạc, canh đúng giờ đến đón Jaemin. Anh dựng xe ở bên đường, vừa cúi đầu chơi điện thoại, vừa đợi tiểu thiếu gia tan học.

Vẻ ngoài của anh vốn ưa nhìn, hôm nay lại không đeo cặp kính vướng víu kia, gương mặt đẹp đẽ của anh, cộng thêm mái tóc vàng kim, khiến người khác liên tưởng đến con lai. Jeno tuy đang chơi điện thoại nhưng trong lòng cũng không an tâm, chốc chốc anh lại đưa mắt nhìn sang cổng trường học, mũi giày nhịp từng nhịp xuống mặt đất theo một tiết tấu.

Nếu muốn ví vẻ bề ngoài của Jeno giống như lưu manh, thì anh lại không có dáng vẻ hung tợn, chỉ là xung quanh anh luôn có cảm giác lạnh lùng khiến người khác không dám đến gần, khiến không ít nữ sinh trong trường không thể rời mắt. Còn có vài người to gan, gom hết dũng khí, chạy đến trước mặt anh, ngại ngùng e dè muốn xin anh số liên lạc.

Jaemin vừa tan học bước ra thì đúng lúc thấy được cảnh tượng này.

Haechan còn tinh mắt hơn cậu, ngưỡng mộ cảm thán không ngừng: 'vẻ ngoài đẹp trai như vậy không đi làm idol, lại đi giám sát, trông nom cuộc sống hằng ngày của mày thì quá phí rồi.'

'tao cũng đẹp trai vậy, sao chưa thấy mày khen tao bao giờ. Nhưng chăm sóc tao thì sao? Chăm sóc tao là vinh hạnh của ổng đó.'

Trong một thoáng, Jaemin không biết rốt cuộc Haechan là đang thật lòng khen Jeno hay là đang trêu tức chính mình nữa.

Bản thân cậu là một người cao ngạo, nữ sinh thầm mến cậu ở trong trường có rất nhiều, nhưng cho đến bây giờ cậu vẫn chưa để ý một ai, giờ phút này thấy Jeno được nhiều người để ý, anh em tốt của mình còn hết lời khen ngợi anh ta, nên trong lòng Jaemin bất giác thấy không vui.

Cậu hờn dỗi xô Haechan một cái, thầm nghĩ thằng này đúng là có mắt như mù, rõ ràng là mình đẹp trai hơn ông chú kia mà.

Jaemin bước ra khỏi cổng liền đi thẳng về phía anh. Jeno nhìn cậu trưng ra bản mặt hung dữ thì không nhịn được cười. Suy cho cùng, Jaemin trong mắt anh vẫn còn là một đứa trẻ, còn là loại đặc biệt ngây thơ ấy.

Jeno vẫn tỏ vẻ lạnh lùng, hoàn toàn không nhìn đến những cô bé kia, mắt liếc thấy Jaemin đi đến, anh lập tức đưa mũ bảo hiểm cho cậu, động tác vừa lúng túng lại vội vàng, như là muốn Jaemin nhanh chóng lên xe, để còn mau mau bỏ chạy.

Ông trời con ngoan ngoãn nhận nón, nhưng lại không đội ngay. Cậu chầm chậm bước về phía sau xe, bộ dáng không mấy vui vẻ của cậu khiến cho mấy nữ sinh vô thức lui về sau

Nếu xét về bề ngoài, Jeno sẽ có phần lạnh lùng như băng, nhưng Jaemin lại khác xa anh, cậu có một tướng mạo vô cùng nhu hòa. Khi cậu tươi cười, thực sự sẽ khiến người khác mềm lòng, nhưng khi sắc mặt đanh lại, sẽ tỏa ra cảm giác áp bách mãnh liệt có thể chèn ép người ta đến không thở nổi.

Cậu nhìn kĩ một lượt mấy gương mặt đứng trước mình, càng nhìn lại càng tức.

'ông anh quen mấy cô này à? Bạn gái của ông anh sao?' Jaemin cố ý hỏi anh, khiến cho Jeno lắc đầu nguầy nguậy.

Nhóm nữ sinh nhìn thấy Jaemin, biểu cảm dần dần thay đổi, sau đó thì gượng gạo bỏ đi. Một người trong số đó còn tiếc nuối không nỡ, cẩn thận bước từng bước, kín đáo mà ẩn ý, như đang hận Jeno là một tên đầu gỗ, có não cũng không chịu dùng.

Jaemin nhớ rõ những nữ sinh này, đều là những người trước kia thường tặng quà và đồ ăn sáng cho cậu, chỉ là lần nào cũng bị cậu đem vứt đi.

Sau này có một lần tò mò, Jaemin đã hỏi vì sao bọn họ lại thích cậu, những cô bạn ấy quanh co một hồi lại nói không nên lời, Jaemin liền hiểu ngay, làm gì có chuyện thích hay không thích, tính tình cậu cáu kỉnh như thế, còn không phải là vì cậu quá đẹp hay sao.

Thích gương mặt cậu thì khỏi phải nói, lại còn thích cả Lee Jeno, đúng là lòng tham không đáy!

Cậu nghĩ đến những người từng theo đuổi mình giờ lại quay sang theo đuổi Jeno, trong lòng dấy lên cảm giác không cam tâm, khiến cậu càng nghĩ lại càng giận. Cậu đội mũ bảo hiểm vào, đặt mông ngồi lên xe, giận đến hai hàm răng đều run lên.

Jeno phóng xe lao vun vút cả một đoạn đường, gió gào rít từng cơn vừa lạnh vừa buốt, nhưng không sao dập tắt được cơn giận của Jaemin. Người ta hay nói tuổi trẻ nông nổi thường như vậy, có thể chỉ vì một chuyện cỏn con mà để ý ganh đua thật lâu

Khi cả hai dừng lại trước một bảng đèn đỏ, thừa dịp thời gian đang đếm ngược, Jeno mở khung mũ bảo hiểm ra, nhìn Jaemin đang ủ rũ đằng sau xe qua kính chiếu hậu.

'Jaemin này'

'cái gì'

Anh không biết vì sao ông trời con này lại không vui, nghĩ một hồi, có lẽ là vì trong nhóm nữ sinh kia... Có người mà cậu để ý, không may lại bị anh 'cướp mất' chăng.

Trong vài giây ngắn ngủi, Jeno đã rút ra được kết luận rằng. Anh bây giờ là người giám hộ của Jaemin, là phụ trách trông nom cậu trong cuộc sống sinh hoạt ngày thường, hơn nữa còn phải dạy bảo, uốn nắn cậu trong tư tưởng, thế nhưng, như vậy cũng không có nghĩa là anh có thể chia loan rẽ thúy con nhà người ta.

Dù cho Jaemin còn là một đứa nhỏ chưa hiểu chuyện, nhưng chỉ còn năm sau, khi cậu tròn 18 tuổi, cũng đã có thể trở thành người thừa kế hợp pháp của Na gia rồi. Anh cho rằng Jaemin đang đến tuổi yêu đương, nên muốn tìm một cô gái phù hợp.

'tôi thích con trai, nên cậu cứ yên tâm đi, tôi không thích bọn họ đâu, ngay cả số liên lạc tôi cũng không cho.'

Jeno thầm nghĩ, đã nói vậy rồi hẳn Jaemin sẽ vui vẻ trở lại, nên lúc mở miệng cũng tự tin hơn.

'hả?' Jaemin không nghe rõ lắm, chỉ mơ hồ nghe chữ được chữ không.

'tôi thật sự thích con trai, nên cậu cứ yên tâm.' anh lặp lại một lần nữa.

Jeno lớn tiếng nói lại một lần, thậm chí còn xoay đầu ghé sát vào cậu để nói.

Jaemin vì câu nói này của Jeno mà giật bắn người, thiếu chút nữa còn tưởng rằng mình nghe nhầm. Tam quan của cậu lúc này như được đổi mới, muốn mắng Jeno không biết xấu hổ, vậy mà miệng lại không mở ra được, lời vừa định tuôn ra vài giây sau lại bị nuốt ngược trở lại, chỉ còn lắp bắp được vài chữ.

Anh... Anh ta thích con trai, thì liên quan gì tới mình?

Lại còn yên tâm đi, cậu phải yên tâm cái gì cơ?

'anh...'

Jaemin lúc nãy còn đang bực bội, một giây sau đã trở nên hoang mang không tưởng nổi, hơn nữa còn có chút đề phòng. Ngẫm lại vì sao anh ta lại cam tâm tình nguyện chăm sóc cậu, có đôi lúc còn tươi cười với cậu nữa.

Huống hồ bọn họ chỉ mới quen biết có 2 ngày, Jeno lại điềm nhiên thổ lộ với cậu như chẳng phải chuyện gì to tát, ngộ nhỡ thời gian trôi qua lâu thêm chút nữa... Nghĩ kĩ một chút, quá mức đáng sợ rồi.

Cậu bắt chặt lấy cánh tay anh, thanh âm cuống quýt, nghe ra còn có ý xấu hổ mà chính cậu vẫn chưa phát giác.

'anh, anh nghe kĩ cho tôi. Lee Jeno, tôi cảnh cáo anh tuyệt đối không được để mắt đến tôi. Tôi biết tôi đẹp trai, nhà lại nhiều tiền, nhưng tôi sẽ không chấp nhận anh đâu!'

Jeno: '...'

Ông trời con này cũng tự kỉ quá mức rồi.

.

.

Tối hôm đó, Jaemin lại trốn ra ngoài.

Haechan hẹn cậu đi uống rượu, cậu càng không có lí do gì để không đi.

Jaemin lợi dụng đêm khuya yên tĩnh, cửa phòng ngủ của Jeno cũng đã khép chặt, thế là cậu đánh bạo lén lút mò đến chùm chìa khóa lớn treo trên tủ đựng giày. Cậu đã lớn chừng này rồi nhưng chưa bao giờ chột dạ như thế, thậm chí mỗi bước đi đều phải rón rén, nhẹ nhàng.

Cửa khẽ đóng lại, cậu điên cuồng chạy một mạch xuống lầu, cả một đoạn đường trong lòng Jaemin đều thấy hoảng loạn, vừa chạy cậu vừa phải chọn những đoạn đường không có đèn soi sáng.

Jaemin vốn dĩ muốn ngồi taxi, lại không biết ngồi taxi đi đường xa sẽ đắt như thế, vì vậy mới nổi lên ý định dùng xe motor của Jeno.

Đúng như mong đợi, cậu tìm thấy chiếc xe bên trong nhà kho, lúc Jeno tân trang chiếc xe này hẳn là đã tốn không ít tiền, vì vậy mới khiến cho Jaemin mỗi lúc nhìn thấy trong lòng đều phải cảm thán một câu thật ngầu~

Jaemin có am hiểu đối với ô tô thể thao, nhưng với motor lại không có mấy kinh nghiệm. Cậu chậm rãi nổ máy, chân ga dưới chân vừa giẫm nhẹ, cả người cậu đã đổ dồn về phía trước. Cú va chạm khiến cậu không cách nào có thể lái xe ra ngoài, hai chân phải cố gắng dùng lực đạp loạn, mới có thể dừng lại được.

Cậu trút một tiếng thở dài, sau lưng túa đầy mồ hôi lạnh.

'tiểu thiếu gia muốn đi đâu?'

Giọng nói bất thình lình vang lên đâm toạc màn đêm yên tĩnh, toàn thân Jaemin run rẩy, trong thoáng chốc sau lưng cậu đã bị cảm giác lạnh lẽo đâm xuyên. Cậu chầm chậm quay đầu, nhìn thấy Jeno mang theo một túi đồ từ cửa khác đi vào, gương mặt tràn ngập vẻ lo lắng.

'ai cần anh lo'

Không hiểu vì sao Jaemin lại nổi giận đùng đùng, cậu cáu kỉnh tắt động cơ xe, quyết định gọi một chiếc taxi. Nghèo thì nghèo cho tới luôn, cùng lắm thì mượn Lee Haechan một ít tiền dùng tạm, sau này trả lãi gấp đôi cho nó là được.

Jeno bèn ngăn cậu lại: 'để tôi đưa cậu đi, khi nào cậu về thì gọi tôi tới đón.'

Jaemin đi qua trái hai bước, Jeno cũng theo cậu hai bước; cậu lách sang phải hai bước, rốt cuộc vẫn bị anh chắn ngang đường, như muốn ám chỉ với cậu rằng 'hoặc là để tôi đưa đi, hoặc là quay về phòng ngủ.'

Jaemin không làm gì được, bèn đứng chống nạnh, khiến cho Jeno thêm sửng sốt. Cậu xoa xoa cổ, không thể không nói ra nơi mình muốn đi cho anh nghe.

Trong lòng Jaemin đang suy tính rất nhiều, hết xoa cổ lại gãi đầu, cậu thầm nghĩ nếu Jeno không cho cậu đi thì cậu nên giả vờ ăn vạ hay là hiện nguyên hình không kiêng nể luôn nhỉ.

Jeno nghe xong thì khẽ nhíu mày, muốn nói gì đó, nhưng lời từ miệng định nói ra lại nhịn xuống được. Anh treo túi lên xe, cảm nhận được Jaemin cũng trèo lên yên sau, ở sau lưng anh lí nhí một câu cảm ơn, thế là 100 câu giáo huấn vừa mới xuất hiện trong đầu liền tan thành mây khói.

'những nơi như thế, cậu ít ghé tới thì tốt hơn.'

Thế nhưng trong lòng anh vẫn mang ít nhiều tâm trạng người làm bố, khiến Jeno không kiềm được lải nhải một hai câu.

'vầng vầng...'

Cả hai cứ như vậy được một lúc, vừa nãy không đội mũ bảo hiểm, nên gió đêm thổi vào rối tung cả mái tóc. Jaemin ngại gió lớn, cả người run cầm cập co rụt lại núp sau lưng Jeno.

Đầu cậu có đôi khi đụng trúng vào người anh, khi ấy Jaemin lại ngây ngẩn một lúc, bỗng dưng cậu thấy tò mò không biết, rốt cuộc công việc bình thường của Jeno là làm gì.

'này, công việc của anh là gì thế? Hôm đó, không cẩn thận... Nên tôi nhìn thấy hình như anh đang cầm súng...' Jaemin vừa nói vừa tự trấn an chính mình, những lời này nói ra tuyệt đối không phải do mình sợ sệt hay gì cả.

Cũng hết cách rồi, không sợ trời, không sợ đất, chỉ sợ súng như Na Jaemin đây, nếu như hôm ấy không tận mắt nhìn thấy Jeno đang cầm hàng nóng, thì cậu đảm bảo đã phản kháng từ lâu rồi.

Jeno sợ Jaemin không tin tưởng mình, anh dừng lại hai giây rồi mới nói: 'tôi vốn là sát thủ chuyên nghiệp, sau này về làm vệ sĩ cho Na gia, hiện tại thì chỉ làm người giám hộ của cậu thôi.'

Mới nghe xong nửa câu, Jaemin đã bắt đầu run bần bật, nhưng sau khi nghe nốt nửa sau, cậu lại thấy yên tâm hơn, những nghi ngại trong lòng cũng dần thả lỏng.

Cậu nở một nụ cười: 'không biết bố tôi rốt cuộc đang nghĩ gì, lại để một sát thủ kiêm vệ sĩ đến trông nom tôi? Hơn nữa tôi cũng không phải người thừa kế, có bảo vệ thì nên bảo vệ anh trai tôi mới đúng.'

Jeno yên lặng không nói gì.

Jaemin thấy anh không đáp lời, bản thân cũng tự thấy nhàm chán. Vừa mới đến nơi, bắt gặp Haechan đang ngồi xổm ở cửa ra vào hút thuốc chờ mình, Jaemin cũng không muốn nhiều lời với anh nữa. Cậu để lại Jeno ở đằng sau, vẫy vẫy tay, đi đến quàng lấy vai Haechan, sau đó cả hai nhanh chóng rời đi.

Nhưng còn chưa vào đến cửa, bỗng nhiên bị Jeno gọi giật lại. Jaemin mất hết cả kiên nhẫn, chỉ nghiêng đầu nhìn anh.

'khi nào muốn về thì gọi tôi tới đón, nhớ chú ý an toàn.'

Jeno thấp giọng nói xong, cũng không quay đầu lại mà phóng xe đi thẳng, tốc độ nhanh đến mức chỉ trong chớp mắt đã biến mất khỏi tầm nhìn, chỉ còn lại tiếng động cơ xe vang lên chói tai.

'bây giờ tao lại nghĩ ông anh này đúng là không phải bố ruột của mày, nhưng có lẽ là đang thích mày đó.'

Haechan vỗ vào vai Jaemin, nói đầy ẩn ý

Jaemin chỉ hừ lạnh một tiếng 'giờ tao nói anh ta thích mày còn được, có muốn tao dắt mối cho hai người không? Không ngờ là mày lại...'

Haechan vội vàng giải thích: 'tao đâu có... Tao thực sự thấy anh ấy có sức hấp dẫn của người trưởng thành á.' nói xong, như còn canh cánh trong lòng, nó lại bổ sung thêm: 'nhưng mà mày đã muốn dắt mối cho tao cũng không phải là không được, hehe.'

Nghe xong Jaemin nhảy dựng lên: 'mày á, có muốn cũng đừng nghĩ tới!'

Đúng là không còn ra thể thống gì nữa, đến cả anh em tốt của mình cũng bị Jeno mê hoặc, thế mà cậu lại không nhận ra anh ta có chỗ nào hấp dẫn?

Haechan vẫn mỉm cười ngượng ngùng, cười đến mức Jaemin tức muốn nổ tung.

'Lee Jeno đấy thích tao rồi! Mày... Mày thì đợi kiếp sau đi!'

Và thế là, ông trời con giận quá hóa xàm rồi.

-tbc

Vệ sĩ họ Lee: Cậu đừng có thích tôi mà...

Ông trời con họ Na: Là anh thích tôi trước mà !!


	4. Chapter 4

Vài ngày sau ông trời con đã bắt đầu trở nên an phận hơn trước.

Ban đầu bất kể cậu muốn đi đâu, Jeno đều kiên quyết đưa cậu đến tận nơi. Jaemin lúc ấy còn thấy phiền, nhưng sau mấy lần bỏ trốn lúc nửa đêm đều bị anh phát hiện, thì cậu phải chấp nhận rằng, Lee Jeno đúng là xuất quỷ nhập thần. Mỗi một lần anh yên lặng xuất hiện đều như thể đã nhìn thấy trước được mưu kế của cậu.

Hai người cứ giằng co như thế cho đến khi Jaemin không còn cách nào khác, đành phải chấp nhận kiểu giám hộ 'đưa đi đón về' của Jeno. Dù sao Jeno cũng chỉ là tài xế, mỗi ngày hộ tống cậu đến nơi, sau khi xác định được điểm đến có an toàn hay không thì liền mặc kệ, để cho Jaemin tận hưởng không gian tự do riêng của cậu.

Dù cho tình trạng đối chọi lúc đầu còn gay gắt, thế nhưng ở chung với nhau lâu ngày tình hình dần dà đã dịu đi nhiều, tính tình của Na Jaemin vẫn không thay đổi, tuy còn hay nóng nảy như cũ, nhưng dần dần đã không giận dỗi Jeno vô cớ nữa.

Dù sao thì, chỉ cần nhìn thấy dáng vẻ hiểu chuyện, vâng lời của Lee Jeno, thì có giận đến cỡ nào cũng như một đấm giáng xuống bông gòn, vừa mềm vừa nhẹ, chỉ tổ rước bực vào người.

Nhiều lần trên đường đi học, Jaemin đều sẽ nghĩ đến Jeno, nghĩ đến thân phận sát thủ của anh, có thể lạnh lùng băng qua nào là mưa bom bão đạn, thế mà đứng trước mặt cậu, lại bày ra dáng vẻ vâng lời, ngoan ngoãn lạ thường. Khiến Jaemin đi đến quyết định, từ nay về sau sẽ cố gắng chung sống hòa bình với anh.

Jeno mỗi ngày đều đưa đón cậu đến trường, tan học, thỉnh thoảng còn đưa cậu đi chơi lúc nửa đêm. Cuộc sống cứ như lấy 3 điểm trên nối lại thành 1 đường thẳng. Cho đến khi Jaemin không thể bới móc được gì nữa, cuộc sống sinh hoạt liền mất đi nhiều thú vị, hai người ở chung trong một căn hộ lại chẳng biết nói với nhau thế nào.

Chỉ có những lúc sáng sớm nhìn ông trời con bám giường không rời, Jeno sẽ đau đầu một chút, vì hễ thấy Jaemin nằm bẹp không chịu dậy, là anh biết cậu lại sắp kiếm cớ không muốn đi học, làm khó anh rồi.

Sau một tuần lễ ở chung, rốt cuộc Jaemin đã không thể chịu đựng nổi tay nghề nấu ăn ma chê của Jeno được nữa.

Cậu xông thẳng vào nhà bếp, mở tủ lạnh nhìn vào đống thực phẩm được nhét đầy bên trong, vừa nhớ đến mấy món thành phẩm hổ lốn mà Jeno từng nấu, trong lòng cậu bất giác lại tràn đầy bất lực, muốn thở dài cũng không xong.

'tôi biết tôi nấu cơm khó ăn, nhưng mà... Nếu không thì mình gọi đồ ăn ngoài đi.'

Jeno đi theo sau cậu, thấy cậu không ngừng lục tìm trong tủ lạnh, đến mức cả đầu như muốn chúi hẳn vào trong, khiến anh tưởng rằng cậu lại giận dỗi gì rồi.

Jaemin để rau thịt mà cậu vừa chọn sang một bên, tay vươn qua người Jeno nhón lấy chiếc tạp dề treo trên tường, tay vừa đeo tạp dề miệng vừa không ngừng làu bàu: 'anh nói ra còn không biết xấu hổ, một ông chú 20 mấy tuổi đầu rồi đến cơm còn nấu không ra hồn.'

Jeno ngoan ngoãn nghe mắng, thậm chí còn tiện tay giúp cậu cột lại dây tạp dề. Bản thân anh công việc bận rộn, thường xuyên đi lại rất nhiều thành phố lớn, không chỉ là xuống bếp nấu cơm, ngày thường ăn đại cái gì đó là được, đến cả căn hộ này cũng rất ít khi trở về. Lần này, đơn thuần là vì có Jaemin ở đây nên mới quét dọn lại một lượt, coi như miễn cưỡng tạo ra bầu không khí sinh hoạt ấm cúng một chút.

Na Jaemin rõ ràng là thiếu gia nhà giàu có, nhưng nhìn kĩ năng cắt thịt thuần thục của cậu, Jeno có thể nhìn ra được, tên nhóc này cũng không phải là cậu ấm không biết làm gì, nói cách khác, còn có thế làm cơm rất giỏi.

Nghe tiếng dao Jaemin cắt xuống, từng miếng thịt, từng sợi cà rốt đều tăm tắp dần dần hiện ra. Jeno đứng bên chăm chú nhìn theo, mắt liếc đến bảng thực đơn mình mới nghiên cứu dạo gần đây, anh đành ảo não nhanh chóng đem đi giấu vào tủ đựng chén.

Jaemin thoáng nhìn thấy được, mỉm cười xấu xa: 'muốn ăn thì lại đây tôi nấu cho ăn. Ông anh đúng là có phúc ba đời, tôi đây cũng không có mấy dịp trổ tài đâu.'

Jeno gật đầu lia lịa, như đã nắm được bí quyết, hóa ra muốn đối phó với Na Jaemin, chỉ cần không ngừng khen ngợi, khích lệ cậu ta là được.

Cuối cùng, anh kinh ngạc thốt lên: 'tôi có hơi bất ngờ ấy.'

Nhớ tới mình lần đầu tiên hâm nóng đồ ăn suýt chút nữa là đốt trụi cả nhà bếp, Jeno thực sự rất khâm phục Jaemin. Thậm chí, anh còn tưởng Na Jaemin ngoại trừ chơi bời ra thì cái gì cũng không biết.

'có gì mà phải bất ngờ, chuyện này không phải đơn giản lắm hay sao?' vừa nói Jaemin vừa xóc chảo, vẻ mặt điềm tĩnh. Lời vừa dứt, mắt đã thấy ngay một miếng thịt không nghe lời bay ra khỏi miệng chảo.

'...'

Jeno và cậu liếc nhau một cái, trong vài giây yên tĩnh ngắn ngủi ấy, không khí trong phòng đột nhiên trở nên lúng túng lạ thường. May mà Jeno kịp phản ứng, anh lập tức nhặt miếng thịt còn nghi ngút khói, bất chấp bị phỏng, cho ngay vào miệng.

'ngon lắm!' thấy Jeno tỏ vẻ chân thành tha thiết như vậy, lại còn chìa ra một ngón cái còn đỏ ửng lên, là kiên trì gìn giữ tinh hoa mà ông trời con nấu ra, vẻ tươi cười gượng gạo của Jaemin cũng dần dịu lại. Cậu nghiêng đầu, lúng túng hắng nhẹ giọng một cái.

Nếu Lee Jeno đã cho cậu một đường lui, vậy thì cậu nhất định phải kiêu ngạo mà đi cho đến cùng.

Và sự thật đã chứng minh, chiêu dụ ngọt này đem ra dùng với Na Jaemin là hoàn toàn thích hợp. Sau khi rút được kinh nghiệm từ màn nịnh nọt trong nhà bếp, Jeno có thể cảm nhận được Jaemin đã bắt đầu gần gũi với mình hơn. Trong lúc ăn cơm, cậu còn hỏi anh về những kinh nghiệm trong quá khứ, nói một chút về chuyện hóng được ở trường, khiến bầu không khí không còn yên lặng như mấy hôm trước nữa.

'sau này thiếu gia muốn làm gì?' Jeno vừa hỏi vừa dùng đũa gắp cho Jaemin một ít đồ ăn.

Jaemin cẩn thận suy nghĩ một lúc, trong đầu trống rỗng, dường như đã lâu lắm rồi không còn xác định được sau này bản thân sẽ như thế nào. Cậu gảy gảy chén cơm, buột miệng nói: 'làm hacker, cảm giác rất huyền bí'

Jeno cũng không kinh ngạc trước đáp án này của cậu. Theo như lời anh trai cậu từng kể, ông trời con này từ nhỏ đã có thiên phú về máy móc, trong khi các bạn cùng lứa mới chỉ biết dùng máy tính chơi game, Na Jaemin đã có thể bẻ khóa, vượt tường lửa trêu chọc người khác rồi.

Kỹ năng của cậu như vậy là rất tốt, nhưng chưa hẳn là làm được hacker.

Jeno chống tay lên má, dặn cậu ăn nhiều một chút.

'vậy còn anh, sao lại muốn làm sát thủ? Tôi cứ nghĩ là công việc này chỉ xuất hiện trong phim thôi, bình thường anh làm việc hẳn phải nguy hiểm lắm đúng không?' Jaemin được dịp liền hỏi liên tiếp mấy câu liền. Quả thực, cậu cực kì tò mò về cuộc sống và công việc của Jeno.

Jeno giải thích cặn kẽ từng câu hỏi một: 'lúc còn nhỏ tôi học không giỏi lắm, lại thường xuyên đánh nhau, cứ thế mà đánh nhau từ nhỏ cho đến khi lớn lên, hầu như đều dựa vào việc đó mà kiếm sống. Năm 18, 19 tuổi thì được tổ chức chuyên nghiệp tiếp nhận làm sát thủ, từ lúc chỉ mới đánh đấm tay chân đến khi đã trở thành một sát thủ, giống như là đang nằm mơ vậy, thấm thoát cũng đã nhiều năm trôi qua rồi.'

Anh nói rất nhẹ nhàng, biểu cảm lúc nói không mấy thay đổi, thiếu chút nữa khiến Jaemin cảm tưởng, như anh đang nói về người khác chứ không phải bản thân mình.

'sát thủ chuyên nghiệp so với những gì cậu thấy trên tv không có nhiều khác biệt, chủ yếu là độ khó của nhiệm vụ thế nào. Thông thường có thể xử lí mục tiêu ở cự li xa, thì sẽ không tấn công trực diện. Bây giờ tôi làm việc cho Na gia, là làm vệ sĩ, nên đã lâu rồi không còn làm mấy việc đó nữa.' Jeno nói.

Anh kéo áo mình lên, chỉ vào một vết chém rất dài trên cánh tay mình, cười nói với cậu: 'hai năm trước lúc mới làm vệ sĩ, đây là nhát dao mà tôi đỡ thay cho đại thiếu gia.'

Jaemin trợn mắt há hốc, vết sẹo kia vừa dài vừa thô, lại xuất hiện trên làn da trắng nõn của Jeno trông vô cùng nhức mắt. Cậu không cách nào tưởng tượng nổi, bị dao chém vào như thế sẽ đau đớn đến mức nào, biết đâu chừng còn phạm vào xương cốt, thế nên mới có vết sẹo đáng sợ như vậy.

'rốt cuộc trên người anh đã chịu bao nhiêu thương tổn rồi?'

Cậu quét mắt khắp người Jeno mấy lần, cũng hiểu ra được, đằng sau lớp quần áo kia, nhất định còn đang che giấu rất nhiều vết sẹo khác.

'không cần phải lo cho tôi, không phải tôi vẫn rất tốt sao. Bây giờ chăm sóc cho thiếu gia mới là chuyện quan trọng nhất đối với tôi. Coi như là vì cậu mà bị thương, tôi cũng thấy không sao.'

Jeno lần đầu thấy cậu hoảng sợ như vậy, nhịn không được phải bật cười. Anh đưa tay xoa xoa tóc cậu, còn thừa dịp trước khi Jaemin kịp nổi giận thì nhanh chóng thu tay về.

'ai thèm lo cho anh! Anh bị làm sao thì liên quan gì đến tôi...' Jaemin bực bội buông chén, đến cái đùi gà cố tình chừa lại cũng không thèm đụng đến nữa.

'thôi thôi được rồi. Là tôi mơ hão thôi.'

Jeno thấy đằng sau hai tai của ông trời con đỏ lựng, thì vội che miệng lại, cố gắng nhịn cười, nhưng vẫn không giấu nổi trong lòng có chút vui vẻ.

.

Jeno rửa xong bát đĩa thì bước ra ngoài, không nghĩ tới Jaemin bình thường ăn xong thì về thẳng phòng mình nay lại nằm ngoài phòng khách xem tv. Anh chăm chú nhìn mái đầu màu hồng kia, trong lòng bất giác lại thấy vui vui.

Thừa dịp này để làm thân với ông trời con, Jeno liền cắt thêm hoa quả, đưa cho Jaemin, để cho cậu vừa xem tv vừa ăn.

Một mình Jaemin chiếm hết phần chính giữa ghế sofa, hai chân thoải mái gác lên, quả thực đã xem chỗ này là địa bàn của riêng mình.

Jeno cũng nhường cho cậu, kê cho cậu thêm một cái gối sau đầu, rồi mình thì ngồi vào một cái ghế khác. Anh nhìn sang ông trời con đang say sưa, thật lâu sau ánh mắt mới chuyển đến bộ phim trên màn hình.

Với lại, đã nhiều năm rồi Jeno chưa xem phim truyền hình, lần này xem chung với ông trời con, tuy không hiểu bao nhiêu, nhưng anh vẫn cảm thấy rất thú vị. Đơn giản là khi Jaemin bật cười vui vẻ, Jeno nghe thấy cậu cười, trên gương mặt anh cũng dần hiện ra một niềm vui.

Vui vẻ đúng là cảm xúc có thể lây lan.

Những miếng hoa quả anh gọt trên bàn nhanh chóng bị càn quét sạch, chỉ còn lại mấy trái dâu còn đọng nước là chưa được đụng tới. Trong miệng Jaemin vẫn nhồm nhoàm trái cây, mấy ngón tay khẽ đẩy đĩa về phía Jeno.

'cho anh này, tôi không thích ăn dâu.'

Jeno à lên một tiếng, trong lòng thầm ghi nhớ ông trời con không thích món này. Anh đưa mấy trái dâu vào miệng, mùi vị chua chua ngọt ngọt, đột nhiên lại khiến anh nghĩ đến một điều.

'tiểu thiếu gia, cậu đã làm xong bài tập chưa?'

Ở chung một tuần lễ, Jeno vẫn chưa thấy Jaemin làm bài tập bao giờ. Dù cho cậu thích nhốt mình trong phòng, nhưng tiếng chơi game hằng đêm vẫn phát ra đều đặn.

Jaemin nghe anh nói vậy, cả gương mặt đều tràn ngập vẻ khiếp sợ: 'tôi sao có thể đi làm bài tập được?'

Jeno bị miếng dâu ăn trong miệng làm cho ho sặc sụa, giọng thều thào: 'thế lúc thi thì sao'

Câu này anh vừa nói ra như đang chọc cười Jaemin, cậu chống người ghé sát đến Jeno, làm bộ rầu rĩ trút một tiếng thở dài, thấy Jeno sắp sửa mắng mình, cậu mới chậm rãi mở miệng: 'mấy kì thi đơn giản như thế, tôi ngủ xong một giấc vẫn đoạt được hạng nhất đấy.'

Và cậu không nói dối, tất cả đều là sự thật.

Vẻ tự tin, tự tại tràn ngập trên gương mặt của thiếu niên trẻ tuổi, trong đôi mắt sáng ngời chất chứa ý cười, từ ánh sáng rọi vào nơi ngọn đèn trên cao, phản chiếu ra hình dáng của Jeno.

Jeno sửng sốt một chập, thất thần nhìn cậu. Anh nghe thấy Jaemin nhẹ nhàng nằm lại, tiếng sột soạt vang lên, lại không át đi được tiếng cười trầm thấp của cậu rơi sâu vào đáy lòng mình.

'sao thế? Không tin tôi à?' Jaemin ngửa đầu hỏi anh, tròng mắt đảo tròn, trong lòng cảm giác như Jeno không còn vui vẻ như trước nữa.

Jeno quả thực là đang nghĩ tới điều gì đó, tâm trạng đang tốt bất giác đều tan biến hết, nhưng ở trước mặt Jaemin lại càng phải cẩn thận. Anh đành mỉm cười, không ngừng khen cậu: 'tiểu thiếu gia thông minh như vậy, sao tôi lại không tin.'

Na Jaemin không giống như người khác, cậu đơn thuần như vậy, lại lạc quan kiêu ngạo như vậy, tựa như ngọn lửa được gió xuân thổi bùng lên nơi đáy lòng thoáng xao động của Jeno, đồng thời chói lóa đến mức khiến cho người ta không thể di dời tầm mắt.

Đột nhiên Jeno có mong muốn, hi vọng mình có thể bảo vệ được phần hồn nhiên này của cậu, dù phải trút hết cả tâm tư sức lực, cũng muốn kéo dài khoảng thời gian cậu còn chưa bị nhúng chàm. Chỉ là không còn bao lâu nữa, bản thân anh sẽ không còn đủ tự tin, phải phủ nhận ý nghĩ đau lòng này.

Bởi vì anh không xác định được, liệu sau này Na Jaemin có thể trở thành người như Na Daegang hay không. Cho nên, bây giờ Jeno có thể làm được gì trong khả năng của mình, anh đều vô cùng quý trọng, suy cho cùng, anh còn phải chăm sóc cho ông trời con vẫn chưa trưởng thành này.

Nghĩ đến Na Daegang, anh trai của Na Jaemin...

Jeno lại ăn nốt trái dâu cuối cùng. Trên màn hình điện thoại trống trải, là một loạt cuộc gọi nhỡ đến từ một dãy số vô danh.

-tbc

Ông trời con họ Na: Cái người này, rõ là mơ hão!

Anh vệ sĩ họ lee: Còn Na Jaemin thì là quỷ con ngạo kiều


	5. Chapter 5

(5)

Ông trời con lại gặp chuyện chẳng lành rồi.

Sau khi nhận được một cuộc gọi đến mắng vốn từ phía trường học, Jeno chỉ biết thở dài, quyết định đem hết mọi ảo tưởng "ông trời con đã an phận, nghe lời" trước kia rút lại sạch sẽ.

Bây giờ, anh phải mang danh phận 'người giám hộ tạm thời của Na Jaemin' bước vào trường cậu, do phải ra ngoài đột xuất thế này, nên trên người chỉ tùy tiện mặc một bộ quần áo thể thao màu đen, so với phong cách ăn mặc tỉ mỉ ngày thường thì không được ngầu cho lắm, nhìn vào trông lại giống học sinh mới đến báo danh hơn.

Đang giữa giờ ra chơi nên hành lang trường tụ tập không ít học sinh, bọn họ mắt thấy Jeno chậm rãi bước đi, rồi đột nhiên khựng lại, sau đó lại hấp tấp chạy mất, ai cũng không khỏi nhìn anh bằng ánh mắt kì lạ. Nhưng đương nhiên, vẫn có một vài nữ sinh ghé vào bên cửa sổ, vừa ngắm nhìn lại còn khen anh đẹp trai.

Jeno vừa trèo lên mấy tầng lầu, vẻ mặt bình thản đi đến cửa ra vào của một lớp học. Anh ngẩng đầu nhìn lên bảng tên lớp, xác định đúng đây là lớp của Na Jaemin, nhưng khi nhìn vào trong lớp lại không thấy cậu đâu.

Một nam sinh tựa người bên cửa sổ nhìn anh chau mày ngó vào trong lớp mấy lần liền, vẻ mặt lại như sắp đánh người tới nơi, rốt cuộc không nhịn được nữa, đành phải mở lời:

'anh đẹp trai đang tìm ai vậy ạ?'

Jeno đẩy gọng kính, nở một nụ cười hiền lành với bạn nhỏ thân thiện kia, đang định đáp lại thì...

'Jeno hyung! Jeno hyung! Sao anh lại đến đây?'

Anh nhanh chóng quay đầu nhìn, Lee Haechan đang ở đằng xa đã hét lớn tên anh, hấp tấp chạy đến. Nó bắt lấy hai tay Jeno thật chặt, gấp gáp đến mức hít thở cũng khó khăn.

'bình tĩnh một chút, Jaemin bây giờ đang ở đâu'

'hyung đi theo em, Jaemin bây giờ đang bị mắng ở phòng giáo vụ rồi, chỉ có anh mới có thể cứu nó thôi...'

Lee Haechan ở trong trường dù gì cũng nổi danh là con nhà giàu có, cũng giống như Na Jaemin dựa vào gia thế mà hay bày trò quậy phá. Dù cho Haechan bình thường vốn không thích kiếm chuyện, nhưng học sinh trong trường không ai dám đụng vào hai người bọn họ.

Mà sự xuất hiện của Jeno lúc này lại chẳng khác gì chúa cứu thế trong mắt thằng nhóc, miệng nó còn liến thoắng nói anh cứu Jaemin, khiến cho mọi ánh nhìn xung quanh cả hai trong phút chốc càng trở nên hiếu kì.

Jeno bị nó kéo đến phòng giáo vụ, dọc đường đi thì biết được nguyên nhân vì sao Na Jaemin lại đánh nhau. Khoảng thời gian này tuy cậu đều đến trường học, nhưng tính tình hiếu động không chịu an phận quen rồi, cho nên thỉnh thoảng vẫn cúp học đi xem học sinh khóa dưới học quân sự.

Thầy cô không quản nổi, có quản cũng vô dụng, vả lại có đi học hay không thì thành tích của cậu vẫn rất tốt, nên đành du di cho qua. Kết quả vừa mới để mặc cậu không lâu thì tai họa lại ập xuống. Jaemin lần trước bị đình chỉ học là vì ẩu đả nghiêm trọng với học sinh trong trường, lần này lịch sử tái diễn, đến người gây hấn cũng đều là những người trước kia.

Hơn nữa, chuyện cũng là do Jaemin quá bất cần, biết rõ người mà đối thủ thích là học sinh khóa dưới, vậy mà cậu mỗi ngày vẫn đi xem người ta học quân sự. Thỉnh thoảng đi ngang qua còn huýt sáo chọc ghẹo người ta, vốn dĩ là không nhận thức được bản thân mình là một kẻ thích quấy phá. Việc này khiến đối thủ của cậu tức phát điên, hôm nay lại bắt gặp cậu đang ở một mình, nên mới hẹn thêm người đến vây đánh cậu.

Bản thân Jaemin vốn không phải là người yếu thế, lớn lên ở Na gia tự nhiên sẽ biết đánh nhau, lại càng không thiếu sự hung hăng và thích trả thù, dù là bị đám người đối thủ đàn áp về quân số, cậu cũng không tỏ ra kiêng dè.

Theo như lời Haechan kể lại, lần này Jaemin tiện tay cầm lấy một cục gạch, do đã biết kiềm chế nên cậu không còn nện thẳng vào đầu người khác nữa, mà chỉ chọn những điểm yếu trên cơ thể để đánh, đợi đến khi bảo vệ và thầy giám thị tới nơi, thì ngoại trừ Jaemin, những người còn lại đã nằm dài trên mặt đất.

Lúc ấy Jaemin đang nhét cục gạch vào tay đối thủ, mắt thoáng thấy một đám người từ xa chạy đến, hai chân cậu lập tức mềm nhũn, giả vờ ngất xỉu trên lưng người nằm dưới đất, sau đó ra vẻ tội nghiệp như bị bắt nạt mà nghẹn ngào.

'thầy ơi, bọn họ đánh em!'

'...'

Jeno nghe xong tất cả, chỉ có thể cảm thán ông trời con quả nhiên có phong độ của người trong Na gia, tuổi còn trẻ như thế đã âm trầm, xảo quyệt, sau này càng không nên chọc vào thằng nhóc này.

Nghĩ kĩ thì, Jeno đã bỏ học từ năm anh 18 tuổi, đã từng là một học sinh chán ghét những nội quy phiền phức và những giáo viên cố chấp kia, bản thân anh đã từng rất nhiều lần đánh nhau, có khi còn là một học sinh còn cá biệt hơn cả Na Jaemin, nên trong lòng khó tránh khỏi sinh ra một chút cảm thông đối với sự việc như vậy.

Hôm nay trở về trường học với tư cách là phụ huynh học sinh, Jeno lén thở hắt ra, sau đó mới cố gắng tỏ vẻ bình tĩnh bước vào phòng giáo vụ.

Không khí bên trong phòng lạnh như băng, thấy Jeno vừa tiến vào một bước, Jaemin đang đứng ở đằng xa liền trộm chửi thề một câu. Chả trách cậu lại thấy mắt mình cứ co giật cả buổi, hóa ra điềm gở không phải là do bị người ta vây đánh, mà là Jeno lại vì chuyện này mà đến đây.

Jaemin gây chuyện lớn, đã từng nghĩ đến bố hoặc mẹ mình sẽ đến, hoặc ít nhất cũng là anh trai của cậu đến, vậy thì cậu sẽ có lí do để trở về Na gia. Rốt cuộc, có nghĩ đến to đầu cũng không ngờ tới, Jeno lại là người đến đây.

Thế là mộng tưởng được trở về Na gia của cậu coi như bị trì hoãn vô thời hạn rồi.

Thấy trước mắt là một chàng trai thoạt nhìn chỉ mới ở độ tuổi đôi mươi, không lớn hơn học sinh trong trường là bao, giám thị còn tưởng là anh đi nhầm chỗ, thế nhưng thấy Jeno không mặc đồng phục, đang chậm rãi bước tới, nên ông vẫn lịch sự hỏi thăm

'cậu đây là?'

Jeno dừng lại, liếc mắt nhìn Jaemin, muốn anh trả lời câu hỏi này xem chừng hơi khó đây.

Jaemin cũng đang nhìn anh, có thế nào cũng không nghĩ đến một Lee Jeno ngày thường ăn mặc thời trang, không quần da cũng áo khoác da, tóc vàng vuốt ngược ra đằng sau, khí thế mạnh mẽ đi đến đâu cũng khiến người khác thấy khó thở, khiến cậu run rẩy, hôm nay lại ăn mặc như một con mọt sách!

Mất mặt, thật sự rất mất mặt!

Không lâu sau đó cậu lại nghe Jeno khó khăn nhả ra mấy chữ: 'tôi là anh của Na Jaemin'

'má nó!'

Đến anh cậu nghe xong còn muốn mắng người!

Jaemin tức đến mức chân giậm mạnh xuống sàn, dọa mọi người trong phòng sợ run người. Jeno lại càng thấy xấu hổ, không biết phải nói thế nào, chỉ có thể nghĩ ra được câu trả lời như vậy. Dù sao nói mình là người giám hộ thì không được thuyết phục cho lắm, vì đây chỉ là nhiệm vụ trên danh nghĩa mà thôi, còn gọi là chú thì trông hơi già.

Thầy giám thị trừng mắt nhìn Jaemin bất chợt lên cơn, sau đó nhanh chóng quay sang mỉm cười giả lả với Jeno: 'a xin chào cậu Na'

Jeno nắm chặt tay ông, bất thình lình đáp lại: 'tôi họ Lee'

Thầy giám thị: '...'

Mọi người trong phòng nghe xong thì sắc mặt thay đổi hẳn, hơn mười đôi mắt nhìn nhau như vừa mới hóng xong được một tin bên lề cực khủng.

Na gia nhà mấy người đúng là hỗn loạn!

Jaemin thầm nghiến chặt răng, trong khoảnh khắc này đến cả cậu cũng không rõ là mình đang cười hay đang giận.

Thầy giám thị sau đó liền chuyển chủ đề câu chuyện: 'thật ngại quá cậu Lee à, hôm nay phiền cậu vội vã tới đây là để bàn về chuyện Jaemin ẩu đả với các bạn khác trong trường.'

'mẹ đã nói với mày bao nhiêu lần rồi! Ngày nào cũng muốn sinh sự với bạn học, sau này ra ngoài xã hội thì làm được trò trống gì'

'điều tốt không học chỉ toàn học thói xấu, đánh nhau thì có ích lợi gì?'

'mau xin lỗi bạn Jaemin đi!'

Jeno còn chưa nói được câu nào thì phụ huynh của mấy học sinh bị Jaemin đánh đã mở miệng mắng con mình xối xả, nhất là đứa lần trước gây gổ với cậu, cả nhà bị Na gia làm cho kinh sợ, giờ phút này đang bị mắng thê thảm nhất. Nhìn mẹ hắn hận không thể treo ngược mình lên đánh cho hả giận, trong lòng đã thầm nghĩ lần này nhất định phải chuyển trường rồi.

Xã hội này chính là luôn xem trọng quyền thế, nếu không vì gia thế của Na Jaemin, thì lửa giận trong mắt của đám người kia đã sớm được thay bằng những mắng chửi thẳng thừng rồi, bởi làm gì có bố mẹ nào lại thật sự chấp nhận để con mình chịu thiệt thòi?

Thầy giám thị nghe bọn họ mắng con mình, mấy học sinh kia tuy giận nhưng chẳng dám nói gì, chỉ biết nhìn chằm chằm vào Na Jaemin, khiến trong lòng ông càng thêm lo lắng.

Jeno đứng một bên yên lặng khoanh tay nghe, ai dám trừng mắt nhìn Jaemin đều bị anh trừng lại, trừng đến khi đám học sinh kia da đầu phải run lên, sợ hãi mà cúi đầu xuống.

Sau màn thị uy vừa rồi, anh lại đưa mắt nhìn Jaemin đang đứng ở đằng xa. Ông trời con thấy được thì ra vẻ kì thị, bực bội quay đầu, sau đó không biết trong đầu nghĩ gì lại lặng lẽ vẫy tay gọi anh qua.

'bố tôi bảo anh tới đây à?' Jaemin hỏi

'chủ tịch Na đã xử lí xong xuôi rồi, tôi chỉ có ghé qua xem tình hình thôi.'

Jeno gật nhẹ đầu, sau đó bất chợt nâng cánh tay Jaemin lên, khiến cậu vội vã rút tay về, đau muốn nhăn cả mặt lại. Jeno biết là cậu cũng bị thương rồi, nếu không thì khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn kia sao lại trắng bệch như thế.

'lại còn thật sự coi mình là người giám hộ của người ta'

Jaemin vẫn muốn thu tay về, nhưng khi thấy Jeno chau mày không buông, ma xui quỷ khiến thế nào mà động tác của cậu dần chậm lại, để cho anh quan sát cẩn thận.

Ngón tay Jeno sau khi xoa xoa một lượt, xác định xương cốt không có vấn đề gì, chỉ là vết thương ngoài da, lúc này anh mới yên tâm thả lỏng.

'thầy à, Jaemin nhà chúng tôi cũng bị thương, mong thầy nói ngắn gọn thôi.' nhìn dáng vẻ lo lắng của Jeno, đến cả Jaemin suýt chút nữa còn tưởng là thật.

'các vị phụ huynh có thể ngưng được rồi. Tóm lại chuyện này có ảnh hưởng không nhỏ đến trường học, các em đều là học sinh cuối cấp rồi, lại dám gây ra chuyện lớn như vậy, trường học của chúng tôi phải tiến hành kỉ luật thôi học!'

Thầy giám thị cao giọng nói, lời vừa dứt, cũng không còn ai dám mở miệng chen ngang nữa.

Sau đó ông lại bổ sung thêm:' về phần trò Na Jaemin, lần này là hành vi phòng vệ chính đáng, tuy ra tay thô bạo, khiến bạn học bị thương, nhưng trường vẫn cân nhắc lại không kỉ luật thôi học, chỉ phạt cảnh cáo một lần.'

Phụ huynh và đám học sinh kia nghe xong tuy không bằng lòng nhưng vẫn chỉ biết chấp nhận.

Jeno cũng lạnh nhạt đáp lại: 'cảm ơn thầy.'

Nhận ra cách xử lí có phần quen thuộc, Jaemin chỉ cười lạnh, trước khi rời đi cậu còn muốn khiêu khích bọn người đáng thương kia một chút, nên mới trưng ra gương mặt ưa nhìn thiếu đánh của mình.

Jeno cũng không quản cậu nữa, chỉ ghé vào bên cạnh quan sát, nơi lông mày cậu có một vết thương nhỏ, máu đã khô lại, nhưng Jaemin vẫn chưa phát hiện ra.

Anh lấy ra một miếng băng cá nhân, trong lúc Jaemin còn chưa để ý thì nhanh chóng xé băng, sau đó nhẹ nhàng dán lên lông mày cho cậu. Jaemin giương mắt nhìn anh, không nghĩ rằng Jeno sẽ đứng gần như vậy, đến hơi thở ấm nóng cũng phả nhẹ lên gương mặt cậu.

Cậu ngượng chín người, đẩy mạnh Jeno ra, hét lớn: 'mẹ nó! Anh đứng sát vậy làm gì hả?'

Jeno còn đang lo lắng cho cậu, nên không trêu chọc gì, cũng không thấy sợ sệt, chỉ bình tĩnh nói: 'người ta đánh cậu, cậu có thể đánh trả, nhưng cậu không biết bảo vệ bản thân à?'

Ông trời con ghét nhất là bị Jeno giảng đạo, nhưng thấy anh thật lòng quan tâm đến cậu, mà cậu còn muốn phản kháng thì thật chả ra làm sao.

Nếu như có Lee Haechan ở đây, đảm bảo nó sẽ cảm thán rằng: Thằng nhõi Na Jaemin này đúng là chỉ có thể đứng trước Lee Jeno mới chịu ngoan ngoãn một chút.

Thấy Jeno nói vậy, Jaemin đi theo sau anh, miệng vẫn ba hoa: 'tôi không biết, bọn họ đánh tôi mà, một đám hèn hạ thừa dịp tôi đi một mình thì hùa vào đánh tôi, tôi lại chẳng biết đánh nhau! Tôi mới là người bị bắt nạt đó, tội nghiệp lắm!'

Jeno nghe xong cũng phụ họa theo, đáp lại càng thêm bi thảm: 'đáng thương quá! Ông trời con nhà tôi, đi nào, tôi đưa cậu đi khám bác sĩ.'

Phụ huynh của những học sinh khác trong phòng nghe xong chỉ biết lặng người, quả nhiên người lớn trong nhà phải thế nào mới có được con trẻ như thế.

Vừa ra khỏi phòng giáo vụ, Haechan vẫn đang chờ ở cửa ra vào, thấy hai người một trước một sau bước ra, Jeno lại còn cười đùa tíu tít.

'chi bằng tôi đến trường học cùng cậu, nhân tiện bảo vệ cậu luôn nhỉ? Việc này là tôi rành nhất đó.'

Jaemin hừ nhẹ, miệng lại xổ ra như súng liên thanh: 'anh khỏi đi nữa đi, đã nói là anh của tôi rồi, còn muốn lừa ai được nữa? Tôi thì thấy anh cả ngày chỉ muốn đi theo tôi, đúng là cái đồ biến thái...'

Jeno nghe xong thì cạn ngôn không trả lời được nữa, chỉ vỗ nhẹ Haechan đang cười khúc khích, nhờ nó đưa Jaemin đi xử lí vết thương, còn mình thì về trước.

Jaemin lại gọi anh, hỏi anh muốn đi đâu.

Jeno trùm mũ lên, che đi mái tóc vàng rực rỡ, chỉ để lại bóng lưng và một cái vẫy tay yếu ớt.

'này! Anh không đi theo tôi nữa à? Lỡ bọn tôi bị đánh nữa thì phải làm sao?'

Jaemin chạy lên chặn đường, dáng vẻ hấp tấp như không muốn để anh đi.

Jeno buồn cười, vẫn không quên đáp lại: 'tiểu thiếu gia à, tôi cũng đâu có muốn làm biến thái. Cậu ngoan đi, xử lí vết thương xong thì quay lại lớp học, tối nay tôi đưa cậu về Na gia dùng cơm.'

'hả?'

Jaemin nghe xong kích động muốn thét lên, quay trở lại Na gia nghĩa là sắp thoát khỏi tầm khống chế của Lee Jeno rồi.

Những ngày này ở chung với Jeno tuy không lâu, nhưng từ đầu đến cuối vẫn không có được tự do mà cậu mong muốn, đi đâu cũng chịu sự giám sát, còn không bằng về nhà, hứa vài câu với bố, lại nhèo nhẽo với mẹ và anh, vậy là có thể tự do, tự tại rồi.

Đến lúc đó, Lee Jeno có gặp lại cậu, cũng phải cúi đầu chịu thiệt thôi.

'Jeno hyung của em. Hôm nay nhớ đến sớm đón em nha!'

Jaemin vui mừng đến đầu óc mụ mị, sau khi nghe Jeno nói vậy thì nhảy chân sáo chạy về phía Haechan đang đứng ở trước phòng giáo vụ. Có lẽ là do vui mừng quá khích, nên cậu hoàn toàn không để ý, Jeno có thoáng khựng lại một chút, sau đó anh mới chậm rãi rời đi.

Lúc trở về bên cạnh Haechan, thấy thằng nhóc vẫn cười khúc khích, cười đến ôm cả bụng gập cả người thì Jaemin không nhịn được nữa mới đạp cho nó mấy cái: 'cười cái gì mà cười? Điên à?'

Sau khi đặt mông ngồi hẳn xuống đất, Lee Haechan mới không chịu nổi nữa, nó chỉ vào lông mày của Jaemin, cười ngặt nghẽo: 'Jeno hyung dán... Dán cho mày hả? Nhìn hài vãi lái... Hahahaa...'

Jaemin thấy khó hiểu, bèn rút điện thoại ra soi, trên màn hình tối đen phản chiếu một gương mặt anh tuấn, thế nhưng vẻ tươi cười trên gương mặt trong phút chốc trở nên tối sầm lại, vì Jaemin phát hiện ra trên lông mày mình có dán một miếng băng cá nhân hình cinnamoroll màu xanh, khiến gương mặt cậu tăng thêm mấy phần non nớt.

'đúng là đồ biến thái...'

Jaemin nghiến răng nghiến lợi, tay chạm nhẹ vào miếng băng dán, lòng chỉ muốn tóm Jeno lại đánh cho một trận.

'trò Na Jaemin?'

Bỗng đằng sau vang lên giọng của thầy giám thị.

Sợ lại gây thêm phiền phức cho Jaemin, Haechan hốt hoảng vội vàng đứng dậy, chỉnh đốn lại tác phong.

Jaemin quay đầu nhìn ông, hỏi: 'sao vậy thầy? Tiền thuốc men của tụi nó, em sẽ bồi thường...'

'thầy không định hỏi về chuyện này...'

Thầy giám thị thật sự đã vì nhóc thiếu gia lắm tiền này mà không ít lần đau đầu. Ông đưa mắt nhìn quanh, nhưng không thấy người mà mình muốn tìm ở đâu.

'người vừa nãy không phải anh trai của trò, có phải cậu ta tên là Lee Jeno không?'

Jaemin chưa kịp nói gì, Haechan đã nói trước: 'thầy biết anh ấy ạ? Jeno hyung trước kia là học trò của thầy sao?'

'đúng vậy, chả trách sao tôi lại thấy quen mắt thế, coi vậy chứ Lee Jeno cũng được xem là nhân vật nổi tiếng đấy. Thành tích luôn đứng nhất, vẻ ngoài lại đẹp trai, chỉ tiếc là hay gây gổ đánh nhau, giống y như Jaemin bây giờ vậy.'

Thầy mỉm cười hiền từ, một dáng vẻ chân thật hiếm thấy thoáng xuất hiện trên gương mặt của vị giáo viên già nua, nghiêm khắc.

Jaemin nghe xong cũng không có phản ứng gì, bản thân cậu đối với quá khứ của Jeno đã không còn hứng thú nữa, dù Jeno có ưu tú thế nào thì cũng chỉ là cấp dưới của cha cậu.

'điều đáng tiếc nhất chính là trò ấy chưa học hết cấp ba đã bỏ học. Trước đó còn nhận lời thầy tham gia cuộc thi toán học vậy mà lại không đi, cuối cùng Daegang phải thay trò ấy, may mà vẫn giành được giải nhất.'

Nói đến đây thầy vẫn cảm thấy tiếc nuối, nghe ra thì là đang nhớ về Jeno, cũng có chút trách anh khi ấy đã vô trách nhiệm.

Jaemin vốn ngại phiền phức, đang định rời đi thì nghe được điều này, liền cảm thấy khó tin: 'Daegang? Là Na Daegang ạ? Hai người bọn họ trước kia có quen biết sao?'

Thầy giám thị nghe cậu nhắc đến người học sinh ưu tú nhất của mình thì đắc chí nói tiếp:'đúng vậy đúng vậy, là Na Daegang. Không chỉ có quen biết thôi đâu, hai trò ấy trước kia là một tổ hợp hai người, được rất nhiều học trò nữ yêu mến. Daegang trông bề ngoài có vẻ dịu dàng, nhưng mỗi lần Jeno đánh nhau đều có thể hỗ trợ trò ấy. Phải rồi, Daegang còn giúp đỡ Jeno trong chuyện học tập nữa.'

Haechan vừa nghe kể chuyện vừa xoa cằm, miệng không ngừng xuýt xoa

'Daegang hyung đỉnh thật'

Jaemin siết chặt lòng bàn tay, cũng không biết trong lòng thấy thế nào. Cả thế giới này đều biết anh trai cậu là một người tốt, nhưng anh trai tốt đẹp trong lòng mình thế mà có qua lại với Lee Jeno, mà Lee Jeno hiện tại lại đến đây trông nom mình, khiến cậu thấy trong lòng không thể nào vui nổi.

Lại nhớ tới có lần Jeno từng come out với mình... Thôi xong rồi, Lee Jeno không phải là anh dâu của mình đấy chứ???

Đúng là tức chết mà

-tbc

Ông trời con họ Na: Lee Jeno không xứng làm anh dâu của tôi!

Anh vệ sĩ họ Lee: Ông trời con tối nay về nhà kiểu gì cũng bị mắng, vậy mà vẫn cười vui vẻ như thế....


	6. Chapter 6

Jeno cảm thấy ông trời con này lại nảy sinh thù địch gì đó với mình rồi.

Kể từ lúc anh lái chiếc xe phantom đến đón Jaemin tan học, thì luồng oán niệm cùng dò xét mãnh liệt đã quẩn quanh đâu đây. Jaemin từ kính chiếu hậu nhìn chằm chằm vào Jeno, ánh mắt ngay thẳng sắc bén, dọa đến Jeno toàn thân đều là mồ hôi lạnh.

Cậu không nói một câu nào, khác xa với vẻ tươi cười rạng rỡ lúc ở trường học ban sáng. Jeno bần thần lái xe cả một quãng đường, chỉ sợ quả bom hẹn giờ kia đột ngột phát nổ.

Hai người mỗi người một tâm trạng cứ như thế mà đi thẳng đến Na gia.

Jaemin vừa vào đến cửa đã bị một con samoyed vồ đến ngã dưới đất, chú chó phấn khích le lưỡi, liếm láp mặt cậu. Sau khi chạy quanh cậu hai vòng, chợt thấy Jeno từ bậc thang bước đến, nó lại vứt bỏ chủ nhân của mình, chạy ngược về phía anh.

Jaemin không tin nổi vào mắt mình, Jeno hoàn toàn tiếp cận được chú chó, thậm chí còn vươn tay đến, mà con chó nhà mình tính cảnh giác vốn rất cao, lại ngoan ngoãn xòe móng ra, cái đuôi không ngừng ve vẩy, phối hợp với Jeno thực hiện một màn bắt tay hoàn hảo.

Jeno cười đến vui vẻ, còn quay sang Jaemin ra vẻ khoe khoang

'thứ gâu đần'

Jaemin nhỏ giọng hậm hực, vừa xoay người lại đã bị bó gọn trong chiếc ôm kích động của mẹ Na, chặt đến nỗi mặt mày muốn biến dạng.

'Minnie ơi, mẹ nhớ con muốn chết'

'u hu... Con cũng nhớ nhà lắm...'

Mẹ Na nấc lên nức nở nghẹn ngào, bắt lấy gương mặt của cậu, sau khi xác định được con mình không ốm đi tí nào trái lại còn béo tốt ra, bà mới hậm hực buông tay. Jaemin khẽ thở phào, meo meo nhỏ nhẹ nhìn về phía phụ thân đại nhân đang ngồi ngay ngắn ở phòng khách, dáng tươi cười bỗng dưng cứng lại.

Nhờ sự giúp đỡ của mẹ, cậu mới dám từng bước một đi về phía bố, đứng trước mặt ông, e dè mở miệng 'bố'

Bố Na đang phẩm trà, nhếch mắt lên liếc cậu một cái. Jaemin đang mặc đồng phục, thanh âm nói chuyện không lớn, thoạt nhìn giống một đứa trẻ biết nhận sai, so với dáng vẻ thà chết chứ không chịu khuất phục ngày đó khi bị ép theo Jeno về nhà, thì đã có chút biến chuyển.

Nhưng ông nào dễ bị thằng ranh con này lừa gạt. Đứa con này, cũng giống như mẹ đẻ của nó, đầu óc thông minh, mưu đồ vô hạn, lừa gạt người khác đã thành lão luyện.

Bố Na trước kia cũng không đủ hiểu con mình, nhiều lần bị xoay như chong chóng, thật sự nghĩ rằng con mình là bé ngoan. Lần đầu tiên phát hiện ra sự việc, mới biết tất cả những vụ ẩu đả, trốn học, đua xe, đều là do vợ yêu nhà mình thay con giấu diếm.

Jaemin lập tức ngồi xuống, nhưng mông chỉ kịp cách ghế vỏn vẹn vài centimet, bố Na đã dằn mạnh chén trà xuống bàn, tiếng gốm sứ va chạm bề mặt gỗ, khiến Jaemin như phản xạ có điều kiện đứng phắt dậy, lưng thẳng băng, miệng tươi cười nịnh nọt.

'bố... Bố bình tĩnh một chút...'

'mày lại đánh nhau ở trường, bố thấy mày là muốn ăn gan hùm tim cọp rồi đúng không'

Bố Na cũng không nghe con mình giải thích, vì thầy chủ nhiệm trong điện thoại đã nói rất rõ ràng, lần này là mấy học sinh kia chủ động vây đánh Jaemin, cho nên không phải lỗi của nó. Nhưng thằng con của ông cũng đâu có vừa, một mình đánh gục hết cả đám học trò kia, nhìn thế nào cũng thấy được là đem thù cũ lẫn thù mới tính chung một lượt, bằng không thì nó đã nhanh chân bỏ chạy từ lâu rồi.

Thêm cả hóa đơn thuốc men đền bù cho con người ta bỏ ra cũng không ít.

Ông đứng dậy, mắng Jaemin xối xả: 'bố còn nghe Jeno nói mày rất vâng lời, mỗi ngày đều đến trường đúng giờ, không đi đêm đánh nhau, không lêu lổng với bạn xấu, kết quả thì sao. Hôm nay lại quậy thành ra như vậy?'

May là Jeno cũng chưa mách hết tội trạng của mình.

Jaemin hai tay bỏ vào túi quần, cúi đầu im lặng nghe mắng. Đến Jeno đang chơi đùa với chó đột nhiên bị nhắc đến cũng bất ngờ sửng sốt.

'nếu không vậy thì con còn có thể làm gì được? Chạy cũng không thoát, bọn nó đông như vậy, lỡ đánh con thành tàn phế, đánh hỏng cả cái mặt đẹp trai lai láng này...'

Jaemin làm bộ muốn mẹ Na ra mặt phân xử công bằng, quẹt miệng ra vẻ tội nghiệp muốn chết.

Bố Na giận dữ, tiến đến nắm chặt lỗ tai cậu: 'ông đây cũng không tin mày chạy không thoát! Lần trước phái năm vệ sĩ đuổi theo mày đều bị mày cho hít khói, còn mày thì trốn trong nhà thằng Haechan một tuần liền. Giờ mày còn giả bộ cho ai xem!'

'bố nó ơi, ông nhẹ tay một chút! Minnie bên ngoài đã chịu khổ nhiều rồi, vừa về đến nhà ông lại hung dữ với nó như thế...'

'nó thì khổ chỗ nào? Bà còn sợ Jeno đối xử tệ với nó à? Tôi thấy nó mỗi ngày thiếu điều muốn bắt nạt người ta tới nơi rồi kìa. Lên trường làm đầu gấu, về nhà thì bị bà chiều hư!'

Nương theo tiếng la oai oái của Jaemin, thêm tiếng cãi cọ của ông bà Na, Jeno chỉ để lại một cái nhìn đồng tình, sau đó lại quay về chơi đùa với chó, tỏ vẻ mọi việc không liên quan đến mình.

Rốt cuộc, Jaemin vẫn phải theo lệ cũ, bị bố Na xách cổ thảy vào phòng luyện công dạy dỗ một trận.

Trước lúc bước vào căn phòng hắc ám kia, Jaemin còn lướt mắt nhìn về phía Jeno đầy ai oán, thấy đối phương mặt không biểu cảm đang bắt tay với chó, hại cậu tức muốn chết mà.

Cậu quyết định ưỡn ngực hạ quyết tâm tỉ thí với bố mình một ván, không để bản thân thua quá khó coi, khiến Jeno chê cười.

Rất nhanh sau đó, bên trong phòng phát ra tiếng đấm đá túi bụi, người bên ngoài đều nghe thấy tiếng la thảm thiết của Jaemin, còn có...bố ơi, nhẹ tay thôi.

Jeno chơi với chó được một lúc thì đứng dậy đi rửa tay, đây không phải lần đầu anh đến Na gia, nhưng khi dì giúp việc thấy anh đi vào bếp, vẫn có chút bất ngờ. Rửa tay xong anh liền quay lại đại sảnh, kết quả bị mẹ Na chặn lại.

'Minnie có khó quản lắm không?'

Mẹ Na gương mặt lộ rõ vẻ lúng túng, đối với chuyện giao Jaemin cho Jeno quản thúc, người không hiểu nhất, cũng không đồng tình nhất, chính là bà.

Jeno tránh không kịp, đành phải đáp lời 'tiểu thiếu gia thoạt nhìn có vẻ khó gần, nhưng thật ra lại là khẩu thị tâm phi, tâm tính lương thiện, cậu ấy cũng không khó bảo như lời chủ tịch kể. Chung quy lại vẫn còn là một đứa trẻ.'

'vậy thì tốt quá, tôi còn sợ Minnie sẽ làm phiền cậu.'

Người phụ nữ này vốn dĩ không phải là mẹ ruột của Jaemin, nhưng đối với đứa con riêng của chồng mình, bà lại không hề căm hận hay ghét bỏ, ngược lại còn xem cậu như con ruột mình mà nuôi nấng. Đây cũng là điểm mà Jeno kính nể bà nhất.

'Jeno à, thật sự vất vả cho cậu rồi, chỉ e là Minnie còn phải ở lại nhà cậu thêm một thời gian, nếu như nó không chịu nghe lời, cậu nhất định phải báo cho tôi biết, đừng nói với bố nó. Minnie nhà này da thịt mỏng manh, chịu không nổi giáo huấn của bố nó đâu.'

Mẹ Na nắm chặt tay Jeno, trong mắt đều là vẻ chân thành tín nhiệm. Jeno vì Na gia phục vụ nhiều năm nay, tổn thương trên người đều vì ngăn cản thay cho người của Na gia mà xuất hiện. Những dây dưa rắc rối trước kia đều đã qua, bà cũng tự nhiên mà an tâm.

Jeno nhẹ buông tay, thấp giọng đáp ứng: 'tiểu thiếu gia thật sự rất biết điều, mặc dù có đôi lúc vẫn còn hờn dỗi trẻ con, nhưng bản tính vẫn là thuần lương.'

Nói sao thì, lương thiện, vẫn là phẩm cách đầu tiên để thành người.

Anh nhìn Jaemin khập khiễng đi tới, nửa bên mặt bị bố Na đánh sưng lên, thật sự trông vừa buồn cười vừa đáng thương. Jeno cũng không phát giác, lúc bóng lưng cao ngạo của Jaemin xoay đi, khóe môi anh cũng chầm chậm cong lên. 

Sau màn dạy dỗ Jaemin của bố Na, thì đến giờ ăn cơm.

Bữa cơm này diễn ra vô cùng 'hài hòa', đến Jeno vốn lãnh đạm cũng bị mẹ Na nhiệt tình kéo vào dùng cơm chung. Bố Na chỉ sợ anh lại tỏ vẻ khách khí, cố ý ho nhẹ một tiếng, ám chỉ mau ngồi xuống ngay đi.

Jeno làm việc cho Na gia nhiều năm như vậy, vẫn là lần đầu tiên dùng cơm ở Na gia. Anh không thể không vâng lời ngồi vào bên cạnh Jaemin, chỉ nghe một tiếng hừ lạnh, có người đang giẫm lên giày anh.

Jeno mặt không biến sắc dịch chuyển bàn chân, tránh để Jaemin tiếp tục giẫm chân mình.

'Daegang dạo này công việc bận rộn nên không về, cả nhà mình cứ ăn trước nhé'

Con trai trở về khiến mẹ Na vui mừng khôn xiết, nên hôm nay bà tự mình xuống bếp, bưng lên hai đĩa đồ ăn cháy đen trước sự im lặng của mọi người. Đồ ăn hình thù kì quái, toàn bộ đều đặt ở nơi gần Jaemin nhất.

Jeno ngửi thấy một mùi khét, đại khái có thể hiểu ra vì sao Jaemin lại biết nấu cơm rồi. Bởi vì tay nghề của mẹ Na, so với anh, còn tệ hơn gấp mấy lần!

Đồ ăn được đem lên đầy đủ, mẹ Na phấn chấn ngồi xuống, nói mọi người không cần khách khí, tranh thủ ăn cho nóng. Bố Na dường như tập mãi thành quen, uống trước mấy li rượu mạnh để tăng thêm lòng can đảm, sau đó bắt đầu điên cuồng xử lí đồ ăn.

Jeno kinh sợ rồi, trước ánh mắt chờ mong của mẹ Na, anh cầm lấy đôi đũa, cẩn thận gắp lên một ít rau xào xem chừng có vẻ an toàn nhất, đưa vào miệng, khó khăn nuốt xuống, vị giác đều là cay và mặn.

Cũng may Jeno xưa nay ít cười, đối với người khác đều là vẻ mặt ôn hòa nhã nhặn. Vì vậy sau khi ăn xong, trong nội tâm đều là 100 câu kích động, thì mẹ Na cũng không nhìn ra vẻ khác thường.

Jaemin cũng không phải nhìn không ra, ở chung với Jeno lâu rồi, nhìn lông mày anh khẽ chau lại một chút, tay đặt ở trên đùi khẽ nắm lại, thì hiểu ra nội tâm người này hẳn là sụp đổ rồi.cậu gắp một cái đùi gà lớn cho Jeno, thanh âm nhẹ nhàng nói: 'nào, Jeno hyung nếm thử đi, đùi gà mẹ em làm ngon lắm.'

Lời vừa dứt, cậu lại gắp đồ ăn bỏ vào chén bố mình, miệng lưỡi vẫn ngọt ngào: 'bố, con nghĩ thông suốt rồi, đều là con không đúng, về sau con nhất định sẽ thay đổi triệt để, không bao giờ... Tùy tiện đánh người nữa'

Mẹ Na nghe con khen mình, lại thấy con thành tâm nhận lỗi, vui vẻ tươi cười.

Jeno và bố Na cùng nhếch khóe miệng, ăn ý ghim lại thù để tính sổ với ranh con này.

'Minnie của mẹ ngoan quá! Nào, ăn nhiều một chút mới cao lên được!'

Nhìn mẹ Na bận rộn gắp đồ ăn cho Jaemin, bố Na và Jeno cũng bắt đầu động đũa, chỉ trong chốc lát, ba người đã đem đồ ăn chất đầy vào bát cậu.

Jaemin nhìn chén cơm kín đồ ăn, hối hận không kịp. Cậu liếc mắt, bắt gặp Jeno đang nhướn mày nhìn cậu, ra vẻ cho mi biết thế nào là lễ hội.

Cậu liền lén nhéo vào đùi anh cho bõ ghét.

Jaemin phải chật vật lắm mới ăn xong được bữa cơm này, vừa ăn còn vừa phải trải qua một tràng lải nhải của bố mẹ như niệm kinh, ngay cả mọi ý định phản kháng đều tan biến sạch sẽ.

Cậu giật lấy trái quýt mà Jeno vừa mới bóc xong vỏ, ngồi phịch lên ghế sofa, lại tỏ vẻ bản thân đã 'tâm lặng như nước, hiểu thấu đời người'. Jeno cũng không thèm ăn thua với kiểu con nít như thế, nên anh tỏ ra như chưa có chuyện gì xảy ra, sau đó lại lấy thêm một trái khác lột vỏ.

Bố Na thấy hai người hành động ái muội như vậy, trong lòng lại chẳng biết phải làm sao.

'đừng bảo là bố không tốt với mày nữa nhé, thấy mày dạo này đã nghe lời hơn rồi, nên mở lại thẻ cho mày đây. Dùng cho tiết kiệm một chút, bố mà phát hiện thông báo chi tiêu của mày khác thường thì đừng trách bố khóa thẻ lại.'

Jaemin nghe xong, tế bào toàn thân đều sôi trào, cậu vội nhào đến ôm bố mẹ mà thề thốt: 'vậy là tốt quá rồi! Na Jaemin này xin thề với bố mẹ, sau này không lêu lổng, đánh nhau, không tiêu xài bừa bãi nữa ạ! Nếu không sẽ bị Jeno hyung treo ngược lên đánh!'

Jeno nghe xong, nuốt xuống miếng quýt đang ăn trong miệng đầy mãn nguyện.

Jaemin cứ ngỡ là mình đã được trả lại tự do, nên cậu nhẹ nhàng đi đến trước mặt Jeno, trong giọng nói không giấu được sự phấn khích: 'cảm ơn Jeno hyung những ngày qua đã chăm sóc cho em, nếu có cơ hội hôm nào em mời anh ăn cơm ha.'

Jeno bị cậu ôm chầm lấy, đành đáp lời: 'về nhà cậu xuống bếplàm bữa cơm là được rồi, không cần mời cơm đâu.'

'anh nói gì vậy, quần áo của em vẫn còn ở chỗ anh mà, trước mắt không cần quay về thu dọn, biết đâu chừng sau này ghé ngang qua lại có thể qua đêm ở chỗ anh một hôm...'

Bố Na thấy Jaemin ăn nói như nhăng cuội, tựa như đang diễn một màn từ biệt trước lúc chia lìa, trong lòng ông chợt thấy không ổn lắm, bèn tranh thủ thời gian mở miệng phá ngang niềm vui sướng của thằng con: 'mày đang nói gì thế hả con? Bố mới mở lại thẻ cho mày chứ đã cho mày về nhà đâu! Không để Jeno quản mày chặt một chút thì mày làm gì đã chừa.'

'con...'

Jaemin nghe xong thì thấy choáng váng, chân lảo đảo như sắp ngất, đầu lại chúi hẳn vào trước ngực Jeno. Cậu dở khóc dở cười, ôm lấy đầu mình, không kiềm chế nổi biểu cảm gương mặt nữa, dọa cả Jeno đang muốn đưa tay đến xoa mặt cho cậu vội vàng thu tay lại, đến mắt cũng phải nhìn sang chỗ khác, hoàn toàn không dám nhìn vào khuôn mặt quỷ quyệt đang đứng trước anh.

Lúc này đã hơn chín giờ tối, Jaemin khó khăn lắm mới có thể tự thuyết phục bản thân mình phải đối diện với sự thật đáng buồn rằng, cái nhà này không thương cậu nữa rồi, sau đó thì lăn vào lòng mẹ Na ôm bà một cái. Vừa nãy khi trở về phòng thu dọn một vali lớn quần áo và đĩa game, cậu còn tiện tay xách luôn cả mấy bình rượu lâu năm trong tủ rượu nhà mình, sau đó mới ngoan ngoãn theo Jeno đi về.

Sắp tới vẫn phải ở chung với Lee Jeno, đã thế thì phải dọn đi cho sạch một chút!

Nghĩ kĩ lại thì, Jeno vốn dĩ không quản cậu chặt đến vậy. Jaemin chỉ cần cáu lên một chút là anh đã nhượng bộ với cậu rồi, cho nên tiếp tục ở với anh cũng không phải là điều gì quá tồi tệ. Chỉ cần biểu hiện ngoan ngoãn một chút, để cho Jeno nói tốt về cậu trước mặt bố Na nhiều hơn một chút, vậy chẳng phải quá hoàn hảo hay sao?

Sau khi tự thuyết phục mình như thế, Jaemin bước ra khỏi biệt thự, tay mò vào bao thuốc lá nằm trong túi áo. Tâm trạng hiện tại đang rất vui vẻ, nên cậu muốn hút một điếu ăn mừng, nhưng vừa bước ra đến cổng, cậu lại bắt gặp bên cạnh chiếc phantom có bóng dáng của hai người trông rất quen.

'cậu lại phải về rồi à? Đi với Jaemin sao?'

'ừ, cậu đang chắn đường tôi, tránh ra đi.'

Jaemin đã lâu rồi chưa gặp lại Daegang, từ ngày y tiếp nhận một nửa quyền điều hành công ty của Na gia thì Daegang hầu như rất ít khi xuất hiện. Mỗi ngày y đều bận rộn với công việc, sau đó thì đi công tác, ngẫu nhiên chỉ ở nhà được một hai ngày, nhưng tất cả đều là vì bàn bạc với bố Na về chuyện điều hành công ty.

Vậy là cuối cùng thì cậu cũng có thể gặp lại người anh trai mà cậu luôn kính trọng rồi.

'anh hai!'

Daegang nghe thấy tiếng cậu gọi thì quay đầu lại, vẻ tươi cười vô cùng gượng gạo, ngón tay đang kẹp điếu thuốc của y vung giữa không trung, đốm lửa nhỏ nơi đầu thuốc nhanh chóng bị dập tắt, thế nhưng tất cả lại không thoát khỏi tầm quan sát của Jaemin. Đây là lần đầu tiên cậu thấy y hút thuốc, cũng không ngờ rằng người anh trai nổi danh ngoan ngoãn của mình lại biết làm những chuyện thế này.

'Jaemin phải nghe lời vệ sĩ Lee nhé, đừng bắt nạt cậu ấy nghe chưa.'

Y khẽ gọi tên Jaemin, cười rộ lên vừa tao nhã vừa dịu dàng, cũng là vào thời khắc này, Jaemin mới có cơ hội nhớ kĩ dáng vẻ trưởng thành, ổn trọng của anh trai mình.

Anh trai cậu từ nhỏ đã hòa nhã, lịch sự, nói chuyện với ai cũng dịu dàng, dù hiện tại đã trải qua nhiều chuyện bên ngoài xã hội, thế nhưng vẻ dịu dàng từ tận cốt tủy vẫn như thuở ban đầu, không thay đổi. Giờ phút này, Daegang mặc một bộ âu phục màu xám, chiếc cà vạt màu đen nơi cổ có chút nới lỏng, đứng bên cạnh một Lee Jeno vốn đã cao lớn, lại nhỉnh hơn một chút.

Jaemin đứng chung với hai người bọn họ, liền cảm giác được bản thân mình hoàn toàn là một sự đối lập, một đứa trẻ con ngây thơ lại bồng bột.

'em biết mà anh hai.'

Cậu nghịch ngợm le lưỡi, được Daegang đưa tay ra xoa đầu.

'đi thôi'

Jeno đem hành lí bỏ vào sau xe, sau đó sập mạnh cốp xe lại. Anh ngẩng đầu nhìn Jaemin, đang định quay trở lại vào xe thì bị Daegang nắm tay giữ lại.

Ngón tay y nâng nhẹ vành kính mạ vàng, hai bên nơi khớp nối có gắn một sợi dây trong suốt rủ xuống được đèn đường chiếu vào ánh lên những tia sáng kì lạ. Jaemin cảm thấy kinh ngạc trước vẻ lạnh lùng lóe lên trong mắt y, còn thấy bàn tay y nắm lấy tay Jeno dường như đang siết lại thêm chặt, như đang giằng co với anh.

Sau khi buông tay Jeno ra, Daegang quay sang nói với cậu: 'Jaemin à, em vào xe trước đi, anh có vài lời muốn nói với vệ sĩ Lee.'

Jaemin có thể thấy tâm trạng của Jeno không được tốt cho lắm, nhưng anh trai đã lên tiếng, cậu lại không thể không nghe lời. Cậu ngồi vào ghế lái phụ, tựa vào bên cửa sổ nhìn ra hai người bên ngoài vẫn luôn giữ một khoảng cách vừa phải, không xa không gần, có lẽ địch ý vừa rồi, chỉ là ảo giác mà thôi.

Đằng sau xe ô tô, Daegang và Jeno vẫn im lặng đối diện một lúc, y cười tạo hóa này thật biết trêu ngươi, sau đó bình thản mở lời:' thế nào, em tớ có phải rất nghịch ngợm, ham chơi không? Chăm cho nó hẳn phải vất vả lắm.'

Jeno khách sáo đáp lại: 'coi như cũng tạm ổn, tiểu thiếu gia đáng yêu hơn những gì mà cậu kể lại, ít ra vẫn là một người lương thiện, nghĩ sao nói vậy, rất phù hợp để uốn nắn.'

Daegang biết rõ lời Jeno nói có ý khác, nhưng y vẫn thấp giọng cười, tiếng cười vừa dễ nghe vừa trong trẻo, Jeno chỉ đứng nhìn, sau đó mở ra bao thuốc lá. Daegang vặn xoay chiếc nhẫn nơi ngón tay mình, mở ra lớp mạ bạc phía trên, ở bên trong là một chiếc bật lửa.

'làm chó săn cho bố và em trai tớ trông cậu có vẻ rất vui.'

'câm miệng!'

Jeno chửi thề một câu thật khẽ, điếu thuốc rút ra sau khi nghĩ kĩ định đưa tới nhận lửa, cuối cùng lại bị Na Daegang khích như vậy, anh bèn ném thẳng điếu thuốc vào người y. Điếu thuốc màu trắng chạm nhẹ lên bộ âu phục sau đó rơi xuống đất, Daegang cũng không tức giận, mà cúi người nhặt lên, nhẹ nhàng ngửi mùi trên điếu thuốc, lại trầm giọng nói với anh.

'không bao lâu nữa là đến sinh nhật của Jaemin rồi, tớ còn phải nghĩ xem nên tặng quà gì cho nó thì mới tốt.'

'thằng bé là em trai cậu mà!'

Khuôn mặt đối diện anh so với khuôn mặt của Jaemin có vài nét tương đồng, nhưng khi mỉm cười lại đem đến cảm giác hoàn toàn khác, Jeno ghét nhất là biểu cảm này của y, bởi vì chỉ có anh mới nhìn ra được, thực chất gương mặt được cho là lương thiện này, ánh mắt cao cao tại thượng nhìn xuống thế giới này, là đang ngắm nhìn thế giới tan thành từng mảnh nhỏ.

'đúng vậy, cho nên tớ mới đem cậu cho nó, thằng bé biết vậy là đủ rồi.'

Jeno tức phát điên, hoàn toàn không muốn tốn một giây nào ở lại tiếp tục nói chuyện với y nữa, anh lách người đi nhanh về phía chiếc xe. Sau khi đã yên vị trên ghế lái, hô hấp vẫn chưa thể bình thường trở lại được, toàn thân anh vẫn run lên không ngừng vì giận dữ.

'Jeno hyung, anh bị sao vậy?'

'tôi không sao.'

Thấy Jaemin vừa gọi mình, Jeno mới như từ trong mộng tỉnh lại, anh nói không có việc gì, còn cố gắng tỏ ra thành thật nhất có thể cho cậu thấy. Thế nhưng ngồi trên xe anh vẫn không sao yên lòng nổi, hai tay yếu ớt vẫn phải điều khiển bánh lái chạy thật nhanh trở về nội thành.

Thật ra Jaemin đã chứng kiến hết toàn bộ quá trình hai người bọn họ tranh cãi, chỉ tiếc là không thể nghe rõ đoạn đối thoại. Cậu thật sự muốn biết Jeno rốt cuộc bị làm sao, đến hai tay đều run rẩy như thế, nhưng có rất nhiều câu muốn nói ra đều nghẹn lại trong cổ họng, nói ra được thì quá mất thể diện rồi.

'rốt cuộc quan hệ giữa anh và anh trai tôi là như thế nào vậy? Anh... Có phải là thích anh tôi rồi không?'

Cậu nhìn ra những ngọn đèn bên ngoài cửa sổ, nghĩ đi nghĩ lại, cuối cùng buột miệng hỏi ra một câu. Mà câu hỏi tiếp theo lại là điều mà cậu muốn biết nhất, ngay cả Jaemin cũng phản ứng không kịp, đến khi nói ra rồi mới lập tức che miệng lại, lúng túng muốn chết.

Lúc đang đợi đèn xanh, điện thoại của Jeno lại vang lên, anh không hề nghĩ ngợi gì liền cầm điện thoại nhấn từ chối, sau đó quăng sang một bên. Jeno có thể lường trước được Jaemin sẽ hỏi anh về anh trai của cậu, chuyện vốn không có gì bất ngờ cả, thế nhưng câu hỏi tiếp theo của cậu lại khiến anh không khỏi hốt hoảng, suýt chút nữa là lạc tay lái.

'bạn học chung cấp 3 thôi —— mà đợi đã! Sao tôi lại đi thích cậu ta?'

Jaemin hừ nhẹ, cũng không thèm chữa lại câu hỏi hớ vừa nãy. Tóm lại bây giờ tâm tình cậu đang rất tốt, vì sao lại tốt... Xem ra là vì Lee Jeno không phải là anh dâu của mình.

Vả lại, Lee Jeno thì có chỗ nào xứng làm người yêu của anh trai cậu?

Jeno thực sự không hiểu nổi trí tưởng tượng phong phú của ông trời con, khắp người đều nổi da gà, tâm trạng càng đi xuống thê thảm. Thế nhưng ngay cả tạo hóa còn muốn trêu ngươi anh, điện thoại cứ vang lên ba bốn lần liền, khiến lòng anh đã mệt mỏi, mà Jaemin lại càng thấy phiền.

Cậu cướp lấy điện thoại của anh, cáu gắt nhấn nút nhận cuộc gọi, nhất định phải mắng cái người điên khùng ở đầu dây bên kia một trận mới thôi.

'những lời ban nãy nói ra... Là tớ không đúng, Jeno à, cậu cũng biết là tớ rất nhớ cậu mà, cậu có thể nghe điện thoại của tớ là tớ đã vui lắm rồi.'

Bỗng dưng trong điện thoại phát ra tiếng nói nhẹ nhàng của Na Daegang.

Jeno không cần nghĩ cũng biết là người kia đang cố tình, anh lập tức cúp điện thoại, thế nhưng ánh mắt như muốn đồ sát cả thế giới của người ngồi cạnh đang trừng trừng nhìn anh, lại khiến cho gương mặt anh hết trắng bệch rồi lại đỏ au lên.

'cho nên là, anh tôi thích anh ư?'

Nói xong Jaemin ôm hai tay về trước ngực, chết tiệt... Vui vẻ chưa được bao lâu đã bị cảm giác bực bội lấn át. Quá đáng nhất chính là đến Lee Jeno cũng không phủ nhận, vì chuyện quá phức tạp nên anh không thể nói ngắn gọn được, thế nhưng trong mắt Jaemin, dáng vẻ khó nói ấy của Jeno lại biến thành thừa nhận tất cả.

Đúng là tức muốn chết mà!

-tbc

Ông trời con họ Na: Anh trai tôi không xứng với Lee Jeno!

Anh vệ sĩ họ Lee: Sau này nhất định phải cài điện thoại chế độ im lặng mới được

Na Daegang: Hôm nay cũng là một ngày hoàn hảo ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Tối thứ 6 Haechan rủ Jaemin đi uống rượu. Nhưng hôm nay khác với mọi khi, lần này nó còn gọi Jeno ở lại, ngượng ngùng mời anh đi cùng.

Jeno thấy Jaemin không lên tiếng đồng ý, cũng không phản đối, nhưng vì muốn tìm hiểu một chút các mối quan hệ bạn bè của ông trời con, nên anh không suy nghĩ gì thêm liền nhận lời.

Haechan rất thích quán bar này, mỗi lần muốn chơi đều là hẹn đến đây, Jeno đưa Jaemin đến mãi đã thành quen. Anh đậu xe ở trước cửa ra vào, sau đó đi theo sau hai người, xuyên qua từng nhóm thanh niên cuồng loạn nhún nhảy, đi đến một dãy ghế dài lớn nhất ở đây.

'đến tầm này cũng không tính là muộn nhỉ?' Haechan lên tiếng chào hỏi

'hiếm lắm mới có dịp tụ tập, muộn màng gì, tranh thủ thời gian đến đây uống đi!'

Người ngồi ở hàng ghế không nhiều lắm, đều là những gương mặt rất trẻ, thoạt nhìn không lớn hơn Jeno bao nhiêu, thậm chí còn cất công ăn mặc rất chải chuốt. Quả nhiên nơi này đúng là thích hợp nhất để săn mồi.

Đây không phải lần đầu bọn họ gặp gỡ Jaemin, nên ít nhiều đã biết rõ tính tình của vị thiếu gia này. Có người chủ động chào hỏi cậu, có người thì lảng đi, thế nhưng nhìn vào ánh mắt đều có thể nhìn thấy vẻ phiền chán không che giấu.

Trước tình cảnh như thế, Jaemin đều không phản ứng gì.

Jeno theo sau hai người xuất hiện, ánh đèn xanh đỏ đủ màu rọi lên mái tóc vàng của anh, như được phủ lên một mảng màu khác. Gương mặt anh lạnh lùng không ý cười, giống như một người máy, dường như sự xuất hiện của anh ở nơi này là điều hoàn toàn ngoài ý muốn.

Mà đúng là vẻ lạnh lùng của anh, lại là điểm thu hút những kẻ săn mồi đích thực.

Jaemin không thân thiện như Haechan, thậm chí còn chẳng hòa đồng với đám người còn lại, vừa nhìn thấy ánh mắt bọn họ quét khắp người Jeno đầy lộ liễu, da đầu cậu tức khắc tê rần. Cậu ngồi vào chỗ sâu nhất bên trong, nhìn vào mắt Jeno, sau đó anh liền ngồi sát vào cạnh cậu.

Có người biết ý, thấy hành động giữa Jeno và Jaemin như thế, đại khái đã ngộ ra được điều gì đó.

Jeno ghé sát vào Jaemin, hỏi nhỏ: 'bọn họ không phải là bạn của cậu à?'

Jaemin thấy anh ghé sát đến thì vô cùng nhạy cảm, nên cố tình nhích bả vai xa ra một chút, giọng nói nhẹ nhàng: 'bạn của Haechan thôi, là chủ của bar này, tôi không thích bọn họ lắm.'

Jeno vừa định hỏi cậu, nếu đã như vậy, rốt cuộc cậu đến đây thì có gì vui, thế nhưng thấy Jaemin tâm tình không tốt lắm, nên nhịn xuống không hỏi nữa.

Haechan ở bên kia chào hỏi khách sáo xong thì hớn hở chạy lại rót rượu cho anh và Jaemin. Jaemin không nói gì, chỉ cầm ly rượu lên nốc sạch trong chớp mắt. Trái lại, Jeno còn dè chừng, đẩy ly rượu ra xa, tự mình mở một bình trà xanh thay thế.

'này người đẹp, đừng có dè chừng như thế, đã đến bar rồi thì cũng nên uống chút rượu chứ'

Ở bên kia, một chàng trai có vẻ ngoài đáng yêu nhìn qua, từ lúc Jeno bước vào đã thu hút sự chú ý của cậu ta, còn tưởng rằng Jeno chỉ đang đùa thôi, nào ngờ, anh lại thật sự không uống.

Jeno thấy cậu ta đưa ly đến muốn cạn ly với anh, đành trầm giọng đáp: 'tôi lái xe đến đây, nên không tiện cho lắm.'

Jaemin ngồi ăn đậu phộng, hai mắt sáng ngời nhìm chằm chằm vào người nọ, không khỏi cười lạnh. Tiếng cười phát ra rất nhỏ, đến Jeno cũng không nghe thấy.

'anh thú vị thật nha. Có thể gọi tài xế đến lái thay mà, hay anh không muốn uống với em? Em tên là Ten, muốn làm quen với anh đó.'

Ten đến gần chỗ bọn họ ngồi, mỉm cười đẩy Haechan ra, sau đó thì ngồi xuống bên cạnh Jeno, hơn nữa còn tỏ vẻ như bị tổn thương, đôi môi khẽ mím lại, thực sự có vẻ tội nghiệp, bất mãn.

Jeno chăm chú dò xét cậu ta một lúc, Ten thực sự rất xinh đẹp, vừa mềm mại lại có vẻ lanh lợi, chắc hẳn được rất nhiều người theo đuổi. Vì vậy, khi cậu ta chủ động tiếp cận anh, quả nhiên có không ít người trừng mắt nhìn tới.

Im lặng một thoáng, Jeno cho rằng, ông trời con nhà anh vậy mà vẫn ngoan ngoãn hơn, mặc dù có hơi cao ngạo, xấc xược, lại hay bắt nạt người khác.

Anh cầm chai trà xanh lên chạm vào ly của Ten, sau khi uống một ngụm thì nói: 'nhưng tôi là tài xế đến để lái thay'

Mặt của Ten chợt biến sắc, cảm giác như bản thân bị anh đùa giỡn.

Haechan cười cười, vội khoác vai cậu ta cứu vãn tình thế: 'Ten hyung nè, anh đừng ghẹo Jeno hyung của tụi em nữa, đêm nay anh ấy còn phải lái xe. Đúng không ạ?

Jeno gật đầu, nở một nụ cười bẽn lẽn hiếm hoi, mà trên gương mặt của anh lại xuất hiện một biểu cảm như tươi cười, thật sự là điều tưởng như không dễ dàng gì, hơn nữa, khi nhìn rõ rồi lại thấy có chút ngây ngốc, hóa ra cũng không phải là người lạnh lùng, xa cách.

Bên cạnh anh vang lên tiếng đổ xúc xắc, là Jaemin ngồi ở đó đang lắc xúc xắc tự tìm trò tiêu khiển, dường như không quan tâm đến chuyện đang diễn ra xung quanh mình.

Điều khiến cậu thấy không yên lòng, chính là kẻ đang dụ dỗ Jeno đằng kia.

Ten nhìn thấy Jeno mỉm cười, ngón tay chầm chậm lướt qua quần áo Jeno, sau đó sờ lên vành tai mềm mại của anh.

Đến Haechan cũng không kịp đẩy bàn tay nghịch ngợm kia ra.

Ten nhìn Jeno, nói với vẻ chua chát: 'cũng không biết đi đâu mới tìm được tái xế đẹp trai thế này, Jeno hyung nè, em cũng muốn ngồi xe của anh.' (*)

(*): 'ngồi xe' theo nghĩa đen là lên xe ngồi, nhưng bên trung còn có một tầng nghĩa khác, là 'lên giường' =]] ở đây, bạn Ten dùng chữ này, chính là ngoài mặt mang nghĩa đen, nhưng ý tứ thì mang nghĩa bóng =]]

Sau lưng Jeno chợt rét run, anh vội né tránh bàn tay đang vuốt ve của cậu ta. Cơ thể anh hơi nghiêng ngả, không ngờ lại đụng trúng Jaemin, có một lực lớn áp lên thắt lưng anh, ghim lại không cho anh ngả về phía Ten đang ngồi nữa.

Jaemin mở hộp đựng xúc xắc ra, đặt từng viên một lên bàn, tay còn lại vẫn đặt sau lưng Jeno, lại chẳng có ý định buông anh ra. Vừa khéo, tư thế này lại áp sát bả vai cậu, đủ để anh dựa vào cậu.

'chơi với tôi.'

cậu cao giọng nói, đủ để những người đang ngồi ở đây đều nghe thấy, lại đủ để biểu đạt rất rõ ràng —— đừng hòng lại gần Lee Jeno.

Trên gương mặt Ten hiện lên 3 chữ: không tin nổi, ánh mắt cậu ta hết trân trối nhìn gương mặt đáng ghét của Jaemin, lại nhìn đến vẻ ngoan hiền của Jeno, trong lòng không khỏi nổi điên.

Chả trách lại bảo bản thân là tài xế đến lái thay!!

'Jeno hyung, em còn có việc, lần sau tụi mình uống với nhau nha.'

Nói xong cậu ta còn muốn chạm vào Jeno, muốn tỏ vẻ thân mật lịch sự, không ngờ lại bị bàn tay của Jaemin chen vào giữa đánh cho một cái.

Trong lòng Ten cuộn lên hàng trăm câu chửi thề, bàn tay cậu bị đánh vừa ngứa vừa đau, nhưng Jaemin lúc ấy lại tỏ vẻ như chưa từng xảy ra chuyện gì, còn kêu vài ba tiếng để lôi kéo sự chú ý của Jeno, đúng là hèn hạ!

Jeno liếc mắt để ý thấy Ten bị đau, biết là cậu ta tội nghiệp, nhưng vẫn chọn cách giả bộ không biết gì.

Ten ôm lấy bàn tay đau, bị Haechan lôi đi thật xa để dỗ ngọt, tuy đã cách thật xa, nhưng vẫn vẳng lại một vài câu nói, đến âm thanh của nhạc điện tử cũng không lấn át nổi, lan ra khắp nửa quán.

'tao còn tưởng hôm nay có kì tích xuất hiện, gặp được một chiếc top đẹp trai, cuối cùng hóa ra lại là bot? Còn là bot đã có chủ!'

'Ten hyung đừng giận mà, em vốn muốn ngăn anh lại rồi mà ngăn không được, nếu không...'

Nghe xong những lời đó, Jeno chỉ ngồi yên chơi xúc xắc. Jaemin xoay xúc xắc vài vòng, trong lòng rối bời, cả khuôn mặt đều lặng lẽ đỏ lên. Sau khi uống xong ly rượu đầy kia, tay cậu đã bắt đầu run rẩy, vốn muốn lắc xúc xắc lại lắc loạn xạ cả lên.

Jeno thấy hơi mệt, anh thả từng viên xúc xắc trở về trong hộp, dồn lực vào cổ tay, vung chiếc hộp thành một đường vòng cung. Động tác tay của anh rất nhanh, diễn ra trong chớp mắt, sau đó úp xuống bàn, nhưng lại không mở ra xem mà chỉ buông tay khỏi chiếc hộp

Anh xoa tóc Jaemin, nói: 'tôi mệt rồi, muốn về ngủ trước, tối nay đến đón cậu sau.'

'ừ'

Cùng lúc đó, tâm trí của Jaemin cũng đang rối loạn, chuyện Jeno rời đi đối với cậu thực ra lại là chuyện tốt. Cậu nhìn anh dần hòa vào đám người đằng xa, vừa đi còn vừa ngáp, suýt chút nữa là đụng phải một bartender, nên trong lòng không khỏi lo lắng cho anh.

Jeno vừa rời khỏi, Haechan đã cúi đầu ảo não trở về, sau khi cho cậu ăn hai đấm, hai mắt nó cũng đỏ lên vì giận

'tại mày kiếm chuyện với Ten hyung đó! Hại tao phải đi dỗ ổng lâu muốn chết, may mà ổng chỉ muốn làm bạn với Jeno hyung thôi, không thì từ nay về sau đừng hòng đến đây nữa, chỉ còn nước đi uống bia ở cửa hàng tiện lợi thôi!'

Cả hai vốn là trẻ vị thành niên, nếu không phải có quen biết với Ten, thì còn lâu mới có thể bước vào quán bar ngông nghênh như thế.

Jaemin chỉ phun ra một miệng khói, giọng điệu chẳng mấy dễ nghe: 'chỉ muốn làm bạn á? tao nhìn ổng chỉ thiếu điều nói thẳng vào mặt thôi đấy, nếu Lee Jeno một mình đến đây, không chừng ổng đang tính xem sẽ đi khách sạn nào rồi kìa.'

'được rồi được rồi, Na thiếu gia ạ, mày ghét Jeno hyung như thế còn muốn che chở cho ảnh làm gì, rốt cuộc mày bị gì vậy hả?'

Haechan tiện tay ném hạt dưa vào người cậu, sau đó lại châm rượu cho cậu, rồi cả hai cùng cạn ly.

'tao cũng muốn biết rốt cuộc tao đang bị gì nữa'

Jaemin thở dài chán nản, nói: 'sao tao lại có cảm giác toàn bộ thế giới này đều thích Lee Jeno ấy. Mày xem, mày tung hê anh ta tận trời, đám nữ sinh trường mình còn muốn xin số điện thoại của anh ta, ngay cả anh trai tao cũng thích anh ta thì thôi đi, đến cả lão Ten tiêu chuẩn cao như vậy, vừa nhìn thấy anh ta đã thích rồi.'

Cậu mỗi lần nhắc đến một người, một ngón tay tức khắc được xòe ra. Có thể thấy được Jaemin đang quan tâm đến vấn đề tình cảm của anh nhiều chừng nào.

'không phải chớ, sao anh mày cũng thích anh ấy vậy? Đừng vì hai người họ từng là bạn học trước kia rồi kết luận bậy bạ...'

Haechan nghi Jaemin hôm nay uống quá nhiều, nếu không thì vì sao mặt cậu lại đỏ rần lên như thế, lại còn ăn nói bậy bạ nữa.

'hôm tao được về nhà, anh tao với Jeno có cãi nhau, sau đó thì anh tao có gọi điện thoại cho anh ta, đúng lúc tao bắt máy nghe được, mày biết anh tao nói gì không? Anh tao nói rất nhớ Lee Jeno, clm.'

Nói xong câu cuối cùng, Jaemin thấp giọng chửi thề một câu. Haechan nghe xong, tay cầm hạt dưa chợt run rẩy, sau đó nó buột miệng thốt lên: 'clm, mày đừng bắt nạt anh dâu của mày nữa nha.'

Na Jaemin: 'dâu cái đầu mày á! Lee Jeno không thích anh tao!'

Đột nhiên bị hét vào mặt, Haechan lại nghĩ về Jeno, cảm thấy người như anh được nhiều người yêu mến cũng không phải chuyện gì kì lạ.

'nhưng mày nghĩ lại xem, Jeno hyung đẹp trai như vậy, vóc người vừa đẹp vừa cao, giống như người mẫu ấy! Hơn nữa, anh ấy còn là hình mẫu băng sơn mĩ nhân nha, là kiểu ngoài lạnh trong ấm mà nhiều người thích... Jeno hyung hoàn hảo như thế, lại có sức hút khiến người khác muốn theo đuổi, muốn chinh phục, muốn khám phá đó...'

'mày đúng là thích Lee Jeno quá ha'

Haechan nghe mới được nửa câu đã bị ánh mắt đầy oán niệm của cậu trừng đến run rẩy. Cứ mỗi một câu nó nói ra, Jaemin lại cảm thấy tay mình đột nhiên ngứa ngáy, lúc này chỉ muốn tìm người đánh đấm một trận cho hả giận.

Nhưng cậu vẫn áp chế được ham muốn đánh người, hít một hơi sâu, nói ra điều khó hiểu nhất trong lòng mình: 'nhưng sao tao lại không thích anh ta nhỉ?'

'đúng đó! Sao mày lại không thích anh ấy ha? Nói thật thì, ảnh đối xử với mày rất tốt, mày nói cái gì ảnh liền làm cái đó, quan trọng nhất là không đi mách chuyện xấu của mày cho bố mày nghe, lại còn tươi cười với mày nữa.'

'nãy cũng cười với lão Ten vậy.'

'này Na Jaemin! Mày hẹp hòi vừa thôi!'

Haechan trợn mắt nhìn cậu, càng lúc càng không hiểu nổi Jaemin đang nghĩ gì trong đầu. Nói Jaemin chán ghét Jeno, nhưng cậu lại để ý anh ta hơi nhiều; nói Jaemin thích Jeno, lại bị cậu chê bai, phủ nhận.

'mà điều khiến tao khó chịu nhất á, là dù cho toàn bộ thế giới này có thích Lee Jeno, thì anh ta —— hình như chỉ thích tao thôi.'

'này này mày tự sướng nó vừa vừa, hồi trước tao nói chơi thôi mà mày tưởng thật à? nom thế nào cũng thấy Jeno hyung nuôi mày như nuôi con í, mày đừng có suy diễn quá đáng.' vừa nói Haechan vừa phì cười

Jaemin vò đầu: 'có mày mới là con á! lỡ như anh ta thích tao thật thì phải làm sao đây...'

'thì mày về nhà, nhào vô hôn ảnh đi, nếu ảnh hôn lại mày, vậy thì là thích mày! Còn nếu ảnh đẩy mày ra, thì là không thích rồi, thế là hết lo thừa thãi!'

'mấy cái tối kiến chết giẫm của mày...'

Jaemin mơ màng đấm nó một cái, sau đó quay về tu thêm nửa bình rượu.

Cậu chống tay lên má, tay còn lại đưa về phía hộp xúc xắc lúc nãy Jeno vừa xoay, chậm chạp mở ra.

Bên trong, những viên xúc xắc xếp lại với nhau thành một cột thẳng đứng.

.

Jaemin không gọi Jeno đến đón mà tự mình đón xe trở về căn hộ nhỏ kia.

Do uống rượu quá nhiều, nên bây giờ cậu bắt đầu thấy choáng váng, hai mắt dần hoa lên. lúc cậu bước lên lầu, đầu óc lâng lâng, bàn chân cứ như đi trên mây. Cậu đứng trước cửa căn hộ, lục khắp người mới tìm thấy chìa khóa, nhưng do không còn tỉnh táo, nên nhiều lần tra chìa vào ổ vẫn không thành công.

Cậu áp mặt vào vách tường, cắm chìa loạn xạ, mãi mới tra được chìa vào ổ để mở cửa vào nhà. Cậu đảo mắt, đang thất thểu bước vào bên trong thì bắt gặp Jeno đang nằm ngủ say trên ghế sofa.

Tiếng cậu bước vào nhà không làm Jeno thức giấc, anh chỉ khẽ co người lại trên ghế. Trong tay còn nắm chặt điện thoại, không cần đoán cũng biết là đang chờ điện thoại của Jaemin gọi tới.

Jaemin say khướt, dùng chân đạp mạnh vào cửa, tiếng cửa đóng lại vang lên như tiếng nổ, khiến Jeno đang say ngủ đột nhiên mở to mắt, một con dao găm nhanh chóng được rút ra, hai mắt anh cảnh giác nhìn về nơi xuất hiện tiếng ồn.

Hóa ra ông trời con say bét nhè đang đứng lù lù ở đấy

Jeno sau khi bị giật mình thì thu lưỡi dao lại, nhanh chóng chạy đến đỡ lấy Jaemin.

Khắp mặt và cổ cậu đều đỏ lên, trong miệng lầm bầm những điều mà Jeno không hiểu được, nhưng đôi mắt khi nhìn về phía Jeno lại mơ màng, ngây ngốc.

'Lee Jeno'

Jaemin đột nhiên tránh khỏi bàn tay Jeno đang đỡ cậu, đầu đau như muốn nứt ra.

'có tôi đây ông trời con ơi, cậu đừng gây rối nữa.'

Đây là lần đầu tiên Jeno thấy ông trời con uống say đến như vậy, trong lòng thầm nghĩ muốn đưa cậu về ghế sofa ngồi, sau đó sẽ đi pha cho cậu một cốc trà bưởi mật ong để giải rượu.'

'Lee Jeno...Lee Jeno... anh là đồ đầu gỗ'

Tiếc là Jaemin ghét bị anh quản thúc, nên cậu lại càng bướng bỉnh giận dỗi, so với lúc tỉnh táo còn ầm ĩ hơn nhiều. Miệng cậu không ngừng gọi tên Lee Jeno, tay liên tiếp đánh vào người anh, dù cho Jeno có bình tĩnh thế nào cũng thấy phiền phức.

Đợi đến khi Jaemin xuất hiện sơ hở, Jeno liền buông cậu ra, kết quả cả thân người Jaemin đều nghiêng ngả, cậu xoay vòng vòng, hai chân díu lại vào nhau, sau đó thì ngã ra sàn nhà.

Jaemin té lăn quay ra đất, thế mà lại ngoan ngoãn nằm trên đó bất động.

Jeno không đỡ nổi, nên đành phải kéo cậu dậy. Cơ thể Jaemin mềm oặt, cứ thế nằm thẳng cẳng giữa nền nhà. Cậu ngơ ngác nhìn anh, lại không phát hiện ra tay mình vẫn luôn nắm chặt lấy tay anh không buông.

Jaemin liếc mắt nhìn Jeno đang ngồi xổm bên cạnh mình, dù cho đầu óc đã nặng nề không thể suy nghĩ được gì nữa, nhưng cậu vẫn không sao quên được điều khó hiểu trong lòng.

'Lee Jeno! Anh nói anh không thích anh trai tôi, vậy thì... anh có người mình thích không...'

Jaemin say đến mức sinh ra ảo giác, dường như cậu còn có thể nghe được tiếng tim đập thình thịch trong lồng ngực mình, mà sau khi nhìn thấy gương mặt khó hiểu của Jeno dần thay đổi thì tiếng đập lại càng thêm dồn dập điên cuồng

Jeno vốn định rút tay về, thế nhưng lại bị bàn tay cậu nắm chặt lại. Anh phát hiện, lực tay của Jaemin mỗi lúc một mạnh, có thể thấy, là cậu đang rất hồi hộp.

'anh trả lời tôi đi!'

Lee Jeno trút một tiếng thở dài, tuy vẫn không rõ vì sao Jaemin lại hỏi mình điều này, nhưng cậu đã muốn biết thì anh cũng không ngại nói ra.

'không có'

Một câu nói thẳng thắn, như bùng lên cơn sóng ngầm đang cuộn trào trong lòng Jaemin, khiến tâm trí cậu dần tỉnh táo. Lee Jeno không có người yêu mến, vậy là cũng không yêu mến mình, điều này chẳng phải là kết quả đáng mừng nhất hay sao?

Nhưng... nhưng mà...

'sao anh lại không có người mình thích được chứ...'

Tâm tình của Jaemin trong thoáng chốc trở nên chua chát, cậu chậm rãi ngồi dậy, thừa dịp Jeno đang muốn đỡ cậu đứng lên, cậu nhanh nhẹn duỗi hai tay ra, ôm lấy mặt Jeno rồi hôn xuống. Gương mặt anh gần trong gang tấc, hai mắt thoáng lay động, tràn ngập sự kinh ngạc cùng ngỡ ngàng. Đối diện trước nụ hôn của Jaemin, anh chỉ biết ngây người như phỗng.

Không hôn trả, cũng không có đẩy ra.

Jaemin không thích kết quả này, cậu tiến đến bế Jeno lên, một tay nắm lấy chân anh buộc anh phải áp sát vào người mình, sau đó ôm anh đứng dậy. Jeno như rơi vào phản xạ có điều kiện, cuống quít vòng hai chân quanh eo cậu, hành động này càng khiến Jaemin có đủ lí do để ôm anh, không cho anh ngã ngửa ra đằng sau.

Cậu lại hôn lên môi anh, mạnh mẽ ghì chặt sau gáy của cái tên đầu gỗ này, cạy mở môi Jeno, mặc kệ anh có lảng tránh thế nào, tất cả đều bị nụ hôn của cậu truy đuổi gắt gao, khiến Jeno trong vô thức cũng bắt đầu đáp trả lại cuồng nhiệt.

Rốt cuộc hôm nay, Na Jaemin đã có thể trải nghiệm được thế nào là ôm hôn như trong tối kiến mà Lee Haechan từng nhắc đến. Nói thế nào nhỉ, Lee Jeno sống lâu hơn cậu những 5 năm, thế mà lại chẳng biết hôn môi thế nào.

Người khác có thể sẽ thấy Lee Jeno hoàn mỹ, nhưng chỉ có mình cậu phát hiện thật ra không phải vậy.

'Jeno hyung! Tôi lại nghĩ rằng anh thích tôi đấy! Anh thấy sao hả?'

Jaemin cực kì hưng phấn, ôm lấy Jeno đang ngồi trên người mình chạy tới chạy lui, thỉnh thoảng còn bất ngờ hôn lên môi anh một cái, khiến cho Jeno đầu óc quay cuồng.

'Na Jaemin, thả tôi xuống'

Vừa ra lệnh một câu, Jeno như đang lơ lửng giữa không trung tức thì bị rơi xuống. Jaemin cũng đổ ập lên người anh, không còn ầm ĩ nữa, giống như đang chìm vào giấc ngủ, hơi thở hỗn loạn phả vào bên tai Jeno, như một ngọn lửa nóng bỏng thiêu đốt trái tim anh.

Jeno vỗ nhè nhẹ lên vai Jaemin, lòng đầy nghi ngờ về nhân sinh quan của mình, cả đời này anh chưa từng thấy một đứa nhỏ nào sau khi uống say lại hành xử như vậy.

-TBC

Ông trời con họ Na: hôn xong còn giả bộ ngủ, thật là kích thích nha!

Anh vệ sĩ họ Lee: nói cho chủ tịch biết, không nói cho chủ tịch biết, nói cho chủ tịch biết, không nói cho chủ tịch biết,... (đấu tranh nội tâm điên cuồng)

Bé lanh lợi Haechan: nếu không có tui nảy ra tối kiến này, thì ai đó làm gì có cơ hội được ôm Jeno hyung chứ?


	8. Chapter 8

Khi Jaemin tỉnh dậy đã là 3 giờ chiều ngày hôm sau, cậu ôm đầu mơ màng mở mắt, cứ thế mà ngây ngẩn một hồi giữa căn phòng tối mù. Cậu vẫn nhớ tối hôm qua mình đã uống quá chén, làm rất nhiều trò ngu, hình như... còn hôn Lee Jeno nữa!

Trong đầu cậu lúc này bất chợt vang lên tiếng nổ như pháo hoa, từng chùm từng chùm một nở ra thành những hình ảnh lúc cậu hôn anh.

Rõ ràng đã uống đến say khướt, thế nhưng vẫn còn sức ôm lấy Jeno, cậu tiến về phía trước một bước, Jeno sẽ lùi về sau một bước để trốn tránh, rốt cuộc tránh không được, lại bị Jaemin đẩy vào tường. Nụ hôn vốn dĩ rất nhẹ nhàng chậm rãi, sau đó bỗng hóa thành gặm cắn triền miên, thành công chặn đứng hết thảy những lí lẽ chực thoát khỏi miệng anh.

Jeno trông tội nghiệp hết sức, vừa ngỡ ngàng lại bất lực, như là Jaemin đang bắt nạt anh, điều này càng khiến cho lồng ngực Jaemin cảm thấy như có một dòng mật ngọt lặng lẽ rót vào.

Người khác uống say sẽ quên đi rất nhiều thứ, nhưng cậu thì lại nhớ đến nụ hôn ấy rất rõ ràng. Jaemin đạp đạp chân, ôm lấy chăn mền lăn lộn trên giường hai vòng, không ngừng la hét, toàn thân đều vì thẹn quá mà nóng lên kích động.

Cậu vùi đầu vào trong gối, hai tay siết lại thành nắm đấm.

Nhất định là Jeno đã dụ dỗ cậu!

Na Jaemin da mặt mỏng như thế, có đánh chết cũng không nhận bản thân mình đã cưỡng ép người ta.

Sau đó, cậu hất gương mặt như thiếu nam đương tuổi xuân phơi phới của mình bước vào nhà vệ sinh, tắm rửa xong xuôi rồi nhìn vào chính mình ướt sũng trong gương, môi hồng răng trắng, hai má lại ửng hồng, tựa như một bông hồng rực rỡ giữa cơn mưa buổi sớm.

Bản thân cậu xinh đẹp như vậy, chả trách Lee Jeno lại không kiềm lòng được mà thích cậu.

Sau một hồi tự luyến, Jaemin lại quên mất Jeno đã từng nói với cậu, anh không có người trong lòng. Cậu vừa sấy khô tóc, vừa ấn mở điện thoại, không nghĩ rằng Haechan đã gửi cho mình hơn 10 tin nhắn, lấp đầy cả mục thông báo trên màn hình điện thoại.

[Haechan: sao lại xin nghỉ phép thế? Uống nhiều quá hóa lú rồi hả?]

Mất một giây choáng váng, Jaemin mới đưa mắt nhìn ngày, hóa ra hôm nay không phải là ngày nghỉ, lẽ ra cậu phải đến trường đi học. Có lẽ là Jeno thấy cậu uống nhiều quá, hôm sau không dậy nổi, nên mới rủ lòng từ bi giúp cậu xin nghỉ một ngày.

[Haechan: nói đến là tao lại tức banh cái lồng ngực á! lúc đưa mày lên xe, miệng mày cứ lầm bầm tên Jeno hyung, đang định leo lên xe theo mày về thì bị mày đạp xuống, bảo cuốn xéo! Na Jaemin, mày chả có lương tâm gì cả!]

Sau đó là một loạt icon giận dữ đi kèm.

Jaemin tắt điện thoại, lười biếng trở mình, mặc kệ Haechan đang cằn nhằn ở phía bên kia, trong lòng chỉ cảm thấy có gì đó không đúng cho lắm.

[Haechan: Jaemin! Cái tối kiến hôm qua tao nói với mày, mày đừng coi là thật nha! Mày mà giở trò với Jeno hyung thật, tao sợ ảnh đấm mày một phát bay ra khỏi nhà luôn đó]

Tối kiến á... ?

Sau khi nhận được lời nhắc nhở chân thành của Haechan, Jaemin mới bừng tỉnh hẳn, cậu còn đang thắc mắc vì sao mình lại cư xử như thằng điên đi hôn Lee Jeno, hóa ra là để kiểm tra xem rốt cuộc người ta có thích mình hay không.

Cậu hừ nhẹ, chân bước khẽ ra khỏi phòng, tay nhắn cho Haechan một tin thông báo đầy khoe khoang, tự luyến.

[NANA: tao thử rồi, Lee Jeno nhất định là thích tao mà]

[Haechan: ????]

[Haechan: hai người hôn nhau rồi á? Jeno hyung không đánh mày à? sao lại như thế được? Tao thất tình rồi ư?]

[NANA: chỉ trách anh mày quá đẹp trai~ không ai là không mê ]

[Haechan: Na Jaemin! Mày đã tự luyến lại còn ngang ngược!]

Jaemin mang tâm tình vui vẻ bước ra ngó nghiêng xung quanh phòng khách, đến cửa phòng của Jeno cũng đã gõ mấy cái liền, sau khi xác nhận rằng anh không ở trong nhà, hẳn là đã ra ngoài có việc, trong lòng cậu nhất thời lại cảm thấy khó chịu kì lạ.

Cậu cầm lấy túi bánh mì trên bàn, xé một miếng bánh cho vào miệng, bỗng cửa ra vào vang lên tiếng chuông. Cậu nhíu mày, trong lòng còn bực bội tự hỏi Jeno làm gì mà không tự mình mở cửa, nghĩ vậy nhưng hai chân vẫn nhanh nhẹn chạy đến cửa ra vào.

'Jeno- ah?

'hyung, sao anh lại đến đây?'

Jaemin đang nhai bánh mì, thấy Daegang đột nhiên xuất hiện ở chỗ này nên tâm trạng vô cùng vui vẻ, cậu cười hì hì, hai chân nhảy lên thiếu điều muốn nhào về phía đối phương.

'Jaemin sao hôm nay em không đi học? À đúng rồi, vệ sĩ Lee đâu?'

Daegang giấu hai tay sau lưng, vẻ mặt không mấy tự nhiên, nhưng chỉ trong nháy mắt, y đã dịu giọng lên tiếng. Đối với đứa em trai nhỏ hơn mình 5 tuổi này, vẫn là một vẻ cưng chiều không thay đổi.

'à...hôm nay em không khỏe nên xin phép nghỉ rồi, Jeno hyung không biết lại đi đâu, có lẽ là đi siêu thị rồi! Hyung mau vào nhà đi!'

Daegang hôm nay không mặc âu phục, cách ăn mặc rất thoải mái, giống như phong cách thường ngày của Jeno, thậm chí có thể nói là giống nhau như đúc, đến mắt kính cũng không đeo. Jaemin cẩn thận quan sát, khẽ nhíu mày, nhưng cũng không để tâm nhiều mà mau chóng mời Daegang vào nhà ngồi.

'Jaemin...'

Vừa vào nhà, Daegang đã cảm thấy không được tự nhiên.

Bởi vì Jaemin đang nhìn y bằng ánh mắt không thể dò xét hơn, sau đó ỉu xìu chạy ra sau lưng y, thốt lên: 'hyung, anh tới chơi là được rồi, còn đem hoa đến, khách sáo như vậy làm gì'

Dứt lời, cậu còn đưa tay chạm nhẹ lên bọt nước long lanh còn đọng lại trên cánh hoa hồng.

Giọng điệu của cậu nghe ra như chủ nhân của ngôi nhà này, mà Daegang thì thật sự không thích em trai mình tỏ ra như thế, y lặng lẽ nắm chặt bó hoa, thoáng ngượng ngập: 'một chút lòng thành thôi, vệ sĩ Lee thích hoa.'

Tiếc là Jaemin không am hiểu về hoa cho lắm, chỉ nghĩ rằng đây là quà anh trai mang đến hỏi thăm. Cậu hỏi y muốn dùng cà phê hay nước, sau khi nhận được câu trả lời thì tiến về phía nhà bếp.

Daegang đặt hoa lên bàn, sau đó đi qua lại trong phòng nhỏ vài vòng, y mở ra mấy ngăn tủ cất đồ lộn xộn như đã quen thuộc, nhưng lại không thể thấy đồ vật muốn tìm ở đâu, y liền sầm mặt đóng cửa tủ lại. Y đi qua đi lại một lần nữa, rồi quyết định đi thẳng vào nhà bếp tìm.

Jaemin đang mở máy pha, tuy tuổi cậu vẫn còn nhỏ, thế nhưng đã có niềm yêu thích đặc biệt đối với cà phê. Vừa dọn đến nơi này được vài hôm, cậu đã không ngừng ám chỉ muốn có một chiếc máy pha cà phê cho riêng mình, Jeno thấy vậy cũng lập tức mua về cho cậu một chiếc.

'anh nhớ trước kia em rát thích uống trà sữa mà, lúc nào cũng quấn quýt đòi anh mua cho, không ngờ tới bây giờ, lớn rồi lại thay đổi khẩu vị.'

Daegang đứng cạnh cẩn thận quan sát thao tác thuần thục của Jaemin, cảm thán nói.

'em thích hết, nhưng bây giờ thì thích cà phê hơn, sau khi Jeno hyung mua chiếc máy này về, ngày nào em cũng pha 1 ly đó.'

Lúc Jaemin trả lời y, cậu vẫn chưa phát hiện ra rằng, giọng điệu của mình khi nhắc đến Jeno đã dịu dàng đi rất nhiều.

Daegang nghe xong, tay vừa chạm nhẹ vào chiếc máy, hơi nước nóng từ miệng máy phun ra, suýt chút nữa đã khiến tay y bị bỏng.

Y lặng lẽ thu tay lại, thấp giọng nói: 'cà phê vẫn nên uống ít thôi, không tốt cho sức khỏe.'

'em biết mà hyung.'

'với lại, em ở đây với vệ sĩ Lee lâu như vậy, đã từng thấy qua một chiếc bình hoa màu xanh trắng, chạm khắc bầu trời đầy sao bao giờ chưa?'

Daegang nhìn ngó xung quanh phòng, hỏi cậu.

Tay đang rót cà phê chợt dừng lại, Jaemin chăm chú nhớ sau đó mới đáp: 'có, nhưng cái bình đó em đem đi trồng hành tỏi mất rồi, ở ngoài ban công ấy, có chuyện gì không hyung?'

Cậu vừa dứt lời, Daegang đã lập tức phóng nhanh ra ban công, thời khắc nhìn thấy bên trong bình hoa tinh xảo kia cắm mấy nhánh hành tỏi, cả gương mặt y trầm xuống, tựa như bầu trời trước khi nổi bão. Nếu không phải Jaemin đang chăm chú đổ latte art, không thể quay đầu nhìn lại, rất có thể cậu đã bị vẻ mặt như muốn giết người của anh trai mình dọa sợ rồi.

Jaemin đổ nốt phần latte cuối cùng, sau khi hoàn thành còn hí hửng muốn khoe cho anh trai xem, kết quả khi quay ra lại nghe thấy tiếng thủy tinh vụn vỡ vang lên từ ngoài ban công. Cậu vội vàng chạy ra xem, thấy trên mặt đất ngổn ngang những mảnh vỡ trắng xanh lẫn lộn, đến cả mấy nhánh hành tỏi cũng bị Daegang giẫm nát dưới chân.

Daegang xoay người nhặt lại những mảnh vỡ, răng y nghiến chặt, khiến cho giọng nói phát ra không trở nên kì lạ.

'anh xin lỗi, lỡ làm bể bình hoa của vệ sĩ Lee rồi...'

Jaemin thấy y dùng tay không cầm mảnh vỡ thì hốt hoảng, vội giữ chặt tay y, đẩy y trở vào bên trong, miệng cằn nhằn: 'em đến quét dọn là được, anh đừng đụng vào, bị thương thì không xong đâu. Không sao đâu hyung, Jeno hyung không để tâm đâu.'

Cũng không biết câu này của cậu lại lỡ đâm vào chỗ đau nào của Daegang, bả vai Jaemin bất chợt va phải một lực lớn, cơ thể bất giác mất cân bằng, bị đẩy lùi về sau vài bước.

Daegang liếc mắt nhìn rồi mới đỡ cậu, giọng nói đã dịu dàng trở lại: 'không sao chứ? Từ lúc nào lại yếu như thế này?'

Jaemin lắc đầu, cũng không thể xác định rằng liệu có phải là hậu quả do cơn say từ tối hôm qua để lại, nhưng trong lòng cậu như có linh tính mách bảo, rằng cú đẩy vừa rồi, là Daegang cố tình.

Sau khi cậu thu dọn đống đổ vỡ bên ngoài ban công, Daegang đã uống được nửa ly cà phê. Jaemin ngồi xuống đối diện y, thận trọng suy đoán xem lần này Daegang đến để tìm Jeno hay điều tra xem mình có ngoan ngoãn hay không, hay chỉ đơn thuần là đến thăm hỏi, tặng quà.

Daegang vuốt ly cà phê, nhẹ nhàng hỏi: 'em thấy vệ sĩ Lee là người thế nào?'

'Jeno cũng ổn, chỉ có điều hơi ngốc một chút, người thì toàn cơ với thịt, lại hay lên giọng giáo huấn.'

Điều đáng nói là, khi trả lời đến vấn đề này, trong đầu cậu đều tràn ngập hình ảnh chính mình đang hôn Jeno. Cậu áp mu bàn tay vào má mình, ma xui quỷ khiến thế nào, đột nhiên cậu nhớ lại, hình như anh hai cũng thích Jeno.

Vậy thì, Daegang đến đây hỏi thăm tặng hoa cũng xem như là hợp lí.

Daegang cũng bật cười: 'cậu ấy vẫn như vậy nhỉ. Có đôi khi hơi ngốc, nhưng thực chất rất thông minh. Cậu ấy đã trải đời nhiều, em thấy không hiểu chỗ nào có thể học hỏi. Cậu ấy thích nói đạo lí, em cũng đừng cãi lời, chờ cậu ấy nói xong, sẽ lại đối xử tốt với em ngay thôi.'

Jaemin giữ im lặng, thấy Daegang hiểu rõ Jeno như lòng bàn tay, trong lòng cậu bất giác cảm thấy khó chịu, hai tay cũng bất chợt đan vào nhau chặt chẽ.

'Jaemin à, dạo này anh có nghe bố nói đang nghĩ đến chuyện sang năm đưa em đi du học, em thấy thế nào?'

Jaemin như nghe được tin động trời, không khỏi kinh hãi: 'em bây giờ sắp hết cấp 3 rồi, đang học cấp 3 mà lại tống ra nước ngoài á? bố đột nhiên chập mạch à?'

Daegang cũng cho là như vậy, khẽ thở dài: 'giáo dục trong nước cũng không phải không tốt, em còn thông minh như vậy, sao lại phải ra nước ngoài. Anh đã nói chuyện với bố rất lâu, bố vẫn muốn em phải đi. Ở nước ngoài không người chăm sóc, chương trình học lại mất rất nhiều thời gian mới theo kịp...'

Jaemin chán chường: 'với lại, khả năng giao tiếp ngoại ngữ của em cũng bình thường à.'

'nói chung là, dù ở đâu, anh hai vẫn mong em có thể sống thoải mái, không gánh nặng, không áp lực, vui vẻ là được rồi. Anh cũng nghĩ kĩ rồi, học hết cấp 3, thi đại học xong, tốt nghiệp rồi thì về công ty nhà mình làm trong ban quản trị, anh hai bảo kê cho em.'

'vâng'

Dù gì, Jaemin từ nhỏ đến lớn đều có thể tùy ý như thế phần lớn đều là nhờ có Daegang. Cậu không biết mình là con ngoài giá thú, không được coi trọng, mới có thể muốn chơi thì chơi, muốn phá thì phá, muốn nổi loạn thì nổi loạn, làm gì Na Daegang đều ủng hộ, không một chút phản đối.

Na Daegang với tư cách là con trai trưởng của Na gia, con đường phát triển sẽ không giống Jaemin, y học hành vất vả, từ nhỏ đã tiếp thu tư tưởng của một người thừa kế phải tiếp quản sản nghiệp gia đình, từ khi còn là một học sinh cho đến hiện tại, y đều là người xuất chúng, cũng không cho phép bản thân mình bị tụt lùi. Vì vậy, y không hi vọng Jaemin phải chịu đựng gánh nặng này, thầm mong cậu có thể sống với niềm vui của chính mình là đủ.

Đồng thời, đây cũng là một cách thức làm suy yếu thế lực và dã tâm của Jaemin

Khi Jeno trở về, trời đã chạng vạng tối.

Vừa đến nơi đã thấy xe của Daegang, trong lòng Jeno không khỏi thấp thỏm, túi đồ cầm trên tay không chú ý rơi xuống cạnh xe, vừa định chạy nhanh lên nhà thì bắt gặp anh em Na gia đang cười nói vui vẻ từ trên lầu đi xuống.

Jeno hít một hơi sâu, như là buông lỏng cảnh giác, dù sao thì một khắc kinh hoàng này đã đủ hại anh đổ rất nhiều mồ hôi lạnh.

Anh nhặt túi đồ lên, chờ hai người kia đi ra thì vội vàng đưa túi đồ cho Jaemin.

Jaemin bị đẩy cho một túi đồ nặng trịch, đang định hỏi Jeno đi đâu cả một buổi chiều thì thấy ánh mắt anh đang nhìn Daegang chằm chằm đầy chán ghét, một biểu cảm hiếm khi xuất hiện trên gương mặt anh, nên cậu lập tức ngậm miệng không hỏi nữa.

'cậu quay về nấu cơm đi.'

Hừ, đến giọng nói đột nhiên cũng lạnh lùng như vậy.

Ông trời con bị xua đi thì không mấy vui vẻ, mỗi bước chân đều cẩn thận chậm rãi, lên được lầu trên cậu liền ghé vào bậu cửa sổ nhìn xuống hai người. Jeno biết Jaemin là đứa nhỏ bướng bỉnh, nên tặng ngay cho cậu một ánh nhìn sắc như dao găm, cho đến khi thân ảnh Jaemin nhanh chóng biến mất sau khung cửa.

'Na Daegang, cậu còn dám tìm đến tận đây?'

'tớ đến quan tâm em trai tớ một chút không được sao? Lee Jeno, cậu cũng đừng nghĩ xấu cho tớ như thế, tớ cũng không giết nó liền đâu.'

Daegang chắp hai tay, ra vẻ đáng thương.

'rốt cuộc cậu đang nghĩ gì, chính cậu rõ ràng nhất. Cậu còn biết đó là em trai cậu sao.'

Jeno đối với con người này luôn tồn tại một cơn phẫn nộ khó mà tưởng tượng nổi, quả thực chỉ muốn xé nát bộ mặt giả tạo này của y.

Daegang vẫn duy trì dáng vẻ tươi cười: 'mấy ngày nữa tập đoàn Lee thị tổ chức tiệc kỉ niệm 30 năm, tớ đem thiệp mời đến cho Jaemin, cậu cũng đi cùng nó nhé.'

'cậu vẫn luôn mong thằng bé không tiếp xúc với những... thứ này mà, không cho cậu ấy liên quan đến chuyện thương trường, sợ cậu ấy sẽ cướp đi gia nghiệp của cậu.'

Vừa nói ánh mắt của anh nhìn thẳng vào mắt Daegang: 'rốt cuộc cậu muốn làm gì?'

Daegang vẫn bình tĩnh trả lời: 'là tiệc kỉ niệm của nhà Haechan, bạn thân của nó, đến dự là chuyện nên làm. Hơn nữa, nó sắp thành niên rồi, về sau cũng phải thường xuyên xuất hiện ở những nơi như vậy, mặc dù không kế thừa Na gia, nhưng cũng không thể che chắn cho nó mãi được.'

'tiểu thiếu gia chỉ cần trưởng thành thật an ổn là được rồi, thương trường không phù hợp với cậu ấy.'

Cậu phản bác này của Jeno, thế mà lại chọc giận đến Daegang.

Y bước về phía anh, hai tay nắm lấy cổ áo Jeno, chất giọng khàn trầm đè xuống âm lượng thấp nhất: 'chẳng lẽ cậu cho rằng, sau khi giành được quyền thừa kế ở bên kia của cậu, nó sẽ còn là một đứa không biết gì sao?'

'buông ra!'

'nếu không có cậu, tớ đúng là sẽ không thể phát hiện ra bí mật này. Người bình thường sao có thể giao con của mình cho một người xa lạ nuôi dưỡng chứ? Quan trọng nhất là...'

Jeno bỗng nhiên trừng to mắt, anh nắm chặt lất cổ tay Daegang, cố gắng thoát khỏi sự áp chế của y.

Daegang xoa nhẹ dấu đỏ trên cổ tay mình, ánh chiều tà rơi xuống một bên sườn mặt y, rọi lên vẻ cô độc của y càng thêm sâu sắc. Y lẳng lặng nhìn Jeno, sâu trong đôi mắt có nét tương đồng với Jaemin thoáng ánh lên sự ghen tỵ, ngay sau đó, cánh môi mỏng khẽ mở ra.

'đây còn là lần đầu tiên tớ thấy cậu đối xử tốt với một người như vậy.'

'cậu ấy khác.'

'khác ở chỗ nào? Năm đó tớ đối xử với cậu tốt hơn nó, ngày nào cũng đi theo cậu như một cái đuôi! Tớ giúp cậu học tập! Cho cậu chỗ ở! tớ làm nhiều chuyện như vậy... lại không bằng Na Jaemin sao?'

Rốt cuộc Na Jaemin có chỗ nào khác biệt, Jeno không thể nói ra được, nhưng Na Daegang đối với anh như thế nào anh cũng không mảy may nghĩ đến, đây mới là điều khiến cho Jeno khó lòng trả lời được.

Suy nghĩ của Daegang, Jeno không tranh luận lại. Lúc này, anh chỉ cần cảm thấy Jaemin tốt, bèn quyết định muốn bảo vệ cậu, muốn cùng cậu trưởng thành, cùng cậu giành lại những gì thuộc về cậu.

'ngay cả món quà đầu tiên tớ tặng cậu, bình hoa tớ tự tay làm, cậu cũng có thể để cho Jaemin lấy ra trồng hành.'

Daegang nhìn anh thật sâu, trong đôi mắt y chứa đựng quá nhiều thứ, thất vọng, oán niệm, và cả đố kị nặng nề, tất cả đều lộ ra không che giấu nổi. Khiến cho người đối diện với ánh mắt ấy, đều vô thức run rẩy.

Jeno lặng thinh di chuyển ánh mắt, không đành lòng nhìn lại nữa.

—TBC

Ông trời con họ Na: (trốn ở sau cửa sổ nghe lén) Lee Jeno mê đắm mình đến thế ư?

Anh vệ sĩ họ Lee: tôi thật sự không biết ông trời con đem cái bình kia đi trồng hành

Lee Haechan và Na Daegang: mình thất tình thật rồi!


	9. Chapter 9

'anh đứng lại!'

Jeno vừa bước vào nhà đã bị gọi giật lại, anh quay đầu nhìn đầy vẻ nghi hoặc, không biết rốt cuộc lại chọc giận cậu lúc nào rồi.

Jaemin đang đeo một chiếc tạp dề trùng màu với mái tóc hồng của cậu, tay cầm xẻng nấu ăn huơ giữa không trung, sau đó hướng thẳng về phía Jeno, giọng tràn đầy vẻ bực bội.

'Lee Jeno, rốt cuộc quan hệ giữa anh và anh trai tôi là như thế nào'

Lời vừa nói ra sặc mùi ghen tuông, Jaemin tự nhận thấy không ổn, vội vàng hạ xẻng, lén nhìn Jeno.

Jeno vừa mới giằng co với Daegang không lâu nên tâm trạng vốn đã chẳng vui vẻ gì, bây giờ lại phải chịu đựng mấy câu hỏi như bức cung của ông trời con, anh không vui nổi, thế nên vẻ tươi cười thường ngày trước mặt Jaemin nay đã biến mất hoàn toàn.

Hai anh em nhà này, ai cũng nóng nảy không chịu thua kém bất kì ai.

Tự kiềm lại cảm xúc tiêu cực của chính mình, Jeno đành phải giải thích: 'lần trước không phải đã nói rồi sao? Là bạn cùng lớp hồi cấp 3, thậm chí còn là chủ cũ của tôi, trước khi làm việc cho cậu, chủ tịch Na từng để tôi làm vệ sĩ cho đại thiếu gia.'

Nói xong, Jeno lại cảm thấy vẫn còn thiếu điều gì đó, bèn nhanh chóng bổ sung: 'tôi không thích Na Daegang, cũng không biết vì sao tiểu thiếu gia cậu lại hiểu lầm chuyện này.'

'bởi vì anh tôi thích anh! Lần trước gọi điện thoại thì nói nhớ anh, nhớ cái gì mà nhớ??? bạn học bình thường sẽ nói chuyện kiểu mập mờ như vậy à? hôm nay đến đây còn tặng hoa cho anh này!'

Jaemin hét lớn, quăng cả xẻng trong tay đi, cậu nhấc bó hoa hồng lên sau đó dúi mạnh vào trước ngực Jeno. Cảm tưởng như hôm nay, cậu nhất định phải làm cho ra lẽ mọi chuyện.

Cậu đứng chống nạnh, ngắt ngang lời Jeno định nói.

'tôi nhìn thấy hai người gặp nhau đúng hai lần! Không lần nào là không gây gổ cãi nhau! Chẳng lẽ trước kia lại chẳng có gì với nhau thật ư? Có phải anh muốn làm anh dâu của tôi đúng không?'

Jeno bị buộc phải ôm bó hồng trong tay, lúc này trên gương mặt đều hiện lên năm chữ in hoa: KHÓC KHÔNG RA NƯỚC MẮT. Anh tóm chặt lấy tay Jaemin, tay còn lại nắm chặt bó hoa, kiên quyết muốn nói ra thật rõ ràng

Anh hít một hơi thật sâu, kiên nhẫn nói: 'tôi không biết dạo này cậu lại xem phim truyền hình kì quái gì, nhưng những gì cậu phỏng đoán đều sai cả rồi, chuyện đó không thể xảy ra. Tôi và đại thiếu gia thực sự không hòa hợp, nhưng đó cũng là ân oán riêng giữa chúng tôi.'

Dường như còn nghĩ đến điều gì đó, ánh mắt Jeno thoáng lên vẻ muốn lảng tránh, ngập ngừng một lúc anh mới nói tiếp: 'hơn nữa Jaemin à... tối hôm qua tôi đã nói rất rõ ràng rồi.'

Nói đến mấy chữ cuối cùng, giọng của anh cũng nhẹ đi nhiều. Jaemin nghe anh nhắc đến chuyện tối hôm qua, trí nhớ tự động tua trở về cảnh hôn môi thân mật ấy, hẳn là Lee Jeno thích cậu rồi, nên mới không đẩy cậu ra.

'tùy anh đó!'

Jaemin nhất thời kích động, đến cả bàn tay bị Jeno nắm lấy đều nóng ran, dường như có một dòng điện đang chạy khắp trong ngoài thân thể cậu. Cậu nhìn Jeno, thẹn quá hóa giận nên vội vàng buông tha cho anh, trái tim như nghìn lửa thiêu đốt, càng nghĩ đến lại càng thêm bực bội.

Con người này đúng là không biết xấu hổ, lẽ ra không nên nhắc lại chuyện kia chứ!

Jeno bị cậu trừng mắt thì vội buông tay, anh trút một tiếng thở dài, tâm tình càng thêm mệt mỏi.

Ông trời con thấy thế thì vội cầm lại xẻng, chạy trở về bếp tiếp tục đảo đồ ăn, sau đó đột ngột thò đầu ra nói với Jeno: 'nói tóm lại, bản thân anh đã như vậy thì nên tự giác ngộ đi, an phận giữ mình một chút!'

Jaemin cho rằng, điều kiện của Jeno không tệ, nợ đào hoa không dứt, vậy mà chưa một ai có thể lọt vào mắt anh, thế mà anh lại cam lòng đi thích cậu, có thể thấy rằng mắt nhìn người của anh quả thật rất xuất sắc. Hơn nữa, tuy hai người không môn đăng hộ đối, Jaemin cũng không phải là thích Jeno, nhưng anh đã thích cậu như vậy, thì theo lẽ thường, bản thân anh cũng nên tự có giác ngộ của một người vợ ngoan.

Jeno nhướn chân mày, thấy biểu cảm trên gương mặt Jaemin thay đổi, thì cho rằng cậu đang nói bản thân anh làm giám hộ chưa đủ tốt, nên mới đáp lại. 'chuyện đó là đương nhiên rồi.'

'còn một chuyện nữa, sau này không cho phép anh lừa dối tôi.'

Bản thân Jaemin vốn dễ dụ, nghe nói vậy thì không khỏi mỉm cười. Cậu ngẩng đầu, thẳng lưng bưng đồ ăn bước ra, sau đó lệnh cho Jeno đi rửa tay để ăn cơm. mới 17 tuổi đầu đã có dáng dấp của một trụ cột gia đình.

Jeno dùng kéo cắt gỡ giấy bó hoa hồng, đang muốn đặt bó hoa xuống thì sực nhớ đến, anh liền lên tiếng hỏi: 'cậu đem bình hoa màu xanh da trời đi trồng hành tỏi rồi à?'

'Đúng vậy'

Jaemin tay đang bận múc cà ri, vẫn chưa biết rõ tình hình, còn muốn múc thêm vào dĩa của Jeno vài miếng thịt, lời vẫn chưa dứt, Jeno đã ôm bó hoa rời rạc chạy ra ngoài ban công, nhưng lại không tìm thấy bình hoa đâu.

Jaemin nói vọng ra: 'à quên nói với anh—— anh tôi không cẩn thận làm vỡ mất rồi, lần sau tôi mua cái mới cho anh nha.'

Nghe thấy Jaemin nói vậy, bóng lưng Jeno thoáng khựng lại một lúc, sau đó anh kéo lê những bước chân nặng nề trở về phòng bếp, quả nhiên phát hiện ra bên trong thùng rác ngổn ngang những mảnh thủy tinh. Toàn bộ chiếc bình đều vỡ nát, là do tự tay Na Daegang đập vỡ. Jeno nhìn vào đống vụn vỡ kia một lúc, rốt cuộc đã hiểu được vì sao Daegang lại nhìn mình bằng ánh mắt tuyệt vọng đến vậy. Anh chớp mắt vài lần, bàn tay run rẩy nâng lên, đem bó hoa hồng còn ôm trong tay thả vào thùng rác.

Hoa vứt đi rồi, Jeno cũng không quay đầu nhìn lại nữa mà dứt khoát rời đi.

.

Jaemin lúc này đang chơi điện thọai, nghe thấy tiếng kéo ghế vang lên, cậu đưa mắt nhìn sang thì phát hiện gương mặt của Jeno bên dưới ánh đèn vàng ấm áp trở nên đẹp mắt lạ thường, mái tóc suôn mềm của anh khiến cho từng đường nét sắc sảo trên gương mặt trở nên nhạt dần đi, lại thêm vài phần ngoan ngoãn, mềm mại.

Anh ăn từng miếng thật chậm rãi, nơi khóe miệng có vương lại một ít cà ri, nhìn vào có phần hơi ngây ngô. Thấy Jaemin đang nhìn mình sững sờ, Jeno cười tít mắt, miệng không ngừng khen ông trời con nấu ăn ngày càng ngon.

Nhưng dường như Jaemin không nghe thấy lời khen ngợi của anh, bàn tay cậu vô thức vươn đến muốn lau đi vệt cà ri bên khóe môi anh. Jeno vẫn còn đang ăn trong miệng, không để ý mà quay đầu, bờ môi ấm áp lướt nhẹ qua ngón tay Jaemin, thậm chí còn bất cẩn ngậm lấy một chút đầu ngón tay của cậu.

Trong khoảnh khắc chớp nhoáng ấy, Jaemin thấy trái tim như bị hàng trăm mũi tên của cupid bắn trúng, ngón tay còn khựng lại giữa thinh không trở nên ngứa ngáy, đây là lần đầu tiên xuất hiện cảm giác như vậy, nên bản thân cậu cũng không biết phải phản ứng thế nào.

A-a-an-an-anh-anh ta, cái tên Lee Jeno này, sao đến cả ăn một bữa cơm cũng muốn dụ dỗ mình!

Jeno hốt hoảng, tranh thủ thời gian trước khi Jaemin nổi giận liền rút ra vài tờ khăn giấy lau tay cho cậu thật sạch sẽ, hai gò má cũng thoáng đỏ ửng lên.

'tôi xin lỗi'

Nhưng lời này đi vào tai Jaemin nghe ra càng có vẻ như vô ý lại hữu tình.

Hiếm hoi lắm mới có dịp Jaemin không mắng mình, mà chỉ vùi đầu vào ăn cơm như một cái máy, Jeno lại lo rằng đằng sau vẻ bình tĩnh bất thường của cậu, là một cơn lốc có uy lực ngang ngửa với vòi rồng.

Sau khi trải qua quãng thời gian xấu hổ trong lúc ăn cơm, hai người đều như ngầm hiểu không quấy nhiễu đến đêm khuya tĩnh lặng của người kia nữa. Jeno thấy ngượng muốn chết, lại không dám mở miệng, thái độ của Jaemin cũng lẳng lặng khác thường, cơm nước xong xuôi cậu liền trở về giường trằn trọc cả buổi.

Cậu bực bội đứng dậy, muốn ngó một chút xem Jeno có đang ở phòng khách hay không, kết quả cửa vừa mở ra, người hại cậu trằn trọc cả tối đã đứng ngay trước mặt, tư thế như đang chuẩn bị gõ cửa.

'quen nhau lâu vậy rồi mà vẫn chưa có dịp cùng ra ngoài đi dạo. Vừa khéo mai là cuối tuần, tôi với cậu ra ngoài một chút nhé? Tiện thể mua cho cậu một bộ âu phục dự tiệc của Lee thị luôn.'

Gương mặt Jeno mang ý cười, giọng nói cũng mang một vẻ khiêm nhường thăm hỏi.

Jaemin gật đầu, ánh mắt dò xét quét một vòng từ đầu đến chân anh. Jeno mặc trên người một chiếc tank top màu đen, nơi vai và cánh tay đều chồng chéo những vết thương cũ, gồ ghề trên làn da trắng nõn, thật sự rất nhức mắt.

'vậy cậu ngủ sớm một chút nhé, mai tôi gọi cậu dậy.'

Anh tiến về phía trước một bước, hương thơm từ sữa dưỡng thể còn lưu lại sau khi tắm xong thoáng xộc vào mũi Jaemin. Do thấp hơn Jeno, lại bị anh xoa đầu, nên Jaemin đành phải cúi đầu xuống. Nhưng khi cậu vừa nhìn lên thì thứ đầu tiên đập vào hai mắt cậu là lồng ngực của Jeno, còn có hai điểm nhỏ nhô lên đầy nổi bật.

Jaemin nuốt nước bọt, đẩy mạnh Jeno ra, sau đó vội xoay người trốn ở trong phòng hít thở sâu.

Lee Jeno điên rồi sao? Hơn nửa đêm đến mời mình đi chơi, còn dám ăn mặc hư hỏng như vậy!

Jaemin vỗ vỗ mặt mình, mặc dù đã có một cánh cửa ngăn cách, nhưng cậu vẫn có thể ngửi thấy mùi hương cơ thể chỉ thuộc về duy nhất mình anh, vừa nồng đậm lại không dung tục, bên trong ngọt ngào lại ẩn chứa cả sự tươi mát, khiến cho đầu óc Jaemin trở nên choáng váng.

Cậu ôm đầu đi qua đi lại hai vòng, đợi mùi hương kia tiêu tán bớt, mới cảm thấy hít thở không còn khó khăn nữa. Jaemin nằm lại trong chăn, hai mắt nhắm chặt, lại không ngờ rằng trong tâm trí cậu đều tràn ngập hình ảnh về lồng ngực của Jeno ban nãy. Mũi cậu bất giác nóng lên, một dòng chất lỏng màu đỏ tuôn ra.

'Ah ——!'

Jeno ở phòng bên cạnh chơi game có loáng thoáng nghe thấy tiếng kêu gào của Jaemin. Nhưng khi anh tháo earphone xuống cẩn thận lắng nghe thì chỉ thấy xung quanh đều chìm vào yên lặng.

Xem ra là anh đã suy nghĩ quá nhiều rồi.

.

Ngày hôm sau quả nhiên Jaemin lại ngủ nướng khét lẹt.

Jeno đêm qua chơi game đến khuya muộn, nghĩ hôm nay là cuối tuần, nên để mặc cho ông trời con ngủ lâu thêm một chút. Thế là cả hai lại ngủ thêm một lúc để hồi sức, cho đến khi Jaemin mơ màng tỉnh dậy, thì ngoài trời đã bắt đầu chạng vạng tối.

Cả hai dùng bữa ở một tiệm sushi, do bỏ lỡ bữa sáng lẫn bữa trưa nên chỉ biết ăn như quỷ chết đói. Lúc thanh toán tiền, Jeno cầm lấy tờ hóa đơn dài gần nửa mét, nhìn thấy thôi đã không cần đoán cũng biết chi phí bữa ăn dọa người cỡ nào.

Ông trời con sau khi khôi phục thân phận công tử con nhà giàu của mình, cậu chỉ liếc mắt một cái, không do dự lấy ra một tờ chi phiếu đưa cho nhân viên thu ngân, cũng không cho phép Jeno thanh toán.

Ăn cơm xong thì mới đến 8 giờ, Jeno đưa Jaemin đi dạo những cửa hàng bên trong một vòng, cuối cùng thì nghe theo lời của Jaemin, bước vào một tiệm âu phục cao cấp. Nhân viên trong tiệm vô cùng nhiệt tình, không ngừng vây quanh hai người giới thiệu rất nhiều mẫu trang phục.

Jaemin không nghe theo tư vấn bán hàng mà chỉ nhướn lông mày nhìn về phía Jeno, muốn nghe ý kiến của anh.

'cậu mặc cái gì cũng đẹp'

Jeno thẳng thắn nói ra không chút đắn đo, Jaemin vẫn còn đang phát triển chiều cao, thế nhưng hiện tại dáng người cũng rất thích hợp mặc âu phục. Thêm gương mặt tuấn tú, đôi mắt như sóng nước hồ thu, có thể thấy được đây là một tiểu thiếu gia rất được nuông chiều.

'sao giờ tôi mới phát hiện người như anh cũng biết nói mấy lời hoa mĩ nhỉ, được cái toàn nói đúng'

Jaemin đảo mắt, tiện tay chọn một bộ hỏi: 'thế này thì sao?'

Chỉ e rằng dù là tùy tiện chọn, nhưng dựa vào khuôn mặt xinh đẹp này cậu sẽ thực sự mặc thử tất cả ở đây mỗi nhãn hiệu một bộ mất.

Jeno thấy cậu cầm lên một bộ âu phục không mấy phù hợp, sắp không nhịn được cười, đành gọi nhân viên bán hàng đến, để anh chọn cho cậu một bộ thật đẹp.

Một tiếng đồng hồ sau khi chọn âu phục, Jaemin vẫn phải ở trong phòng thay đồ thử một bộ khác, chỉ vì trước đó Jeno đã từng nói cậu mặc cái gì cũng đẹp, khiến chính anh bắt đầu cảm thấy ngượng ngùng.

Jaemin thay hơn mười bộ, mỗi lần bước ra đều bị Jeno giữ lại chụp một tấm ảnh. Rốt cuộc chịu không nổi nữa, cậu giận dỗi cởi áo khoác ném cho Jeno, nói không muốn thay nữa.

'tiểu thiếu gia đừng giận mà, tôi cũng chỉ là muốn chọn cho cậu một bộ đẹp nhất thôi, nếu bộ cuối cùng này mà không vừa ý thì không chọn nữa.' Jeno ôm áo khoác, cẩn thận dỗ dành cậu.

Jaemin lúc này đang cáu kỉnh, bèn hừ lạnh: 'vậy còn anh, anh đã thử được bộ nào chưa?'

Jeno cầm lấy túi quần áo bên cạnh, cười nói: 'tôi là người đi theo thôi mà, mặc đại cũng được'

Jaemin cắn chặt răng, đoạt lấy túi từ tay anh mở ra xem. Âu phục Jeno tự mua cho anh rất đơn giản, mà quy củ, giá cả lại còn rẻ hơn mười mấy bộ đồ bóng bẩy của Jaemin rất nhiều lần.

Cậu nhét bộ âu phục trở lại vào túi, gọi nhân viên bán hàng đến lấy một bộ y hệt của Jeno, nhưng nhỏ hơn một size.

Nhân viên bán hàng nghe xong, sắc mặt lập tức tối sầm lại, Jeno luống cuống, muốn can cũng không can nổi.

'làm sao hả? Mặc một bộ giống y chang anh, tôi còn không chê. Anh phản ứng mạnh thế làm gì?'

Ông trời con làu bàu, quan trọng là cậu muốn giống như Jeno, lại không thèm để ý đến việc cậu đã mặc thử rất nhiều bộ đồ đắt tiền ở đây, cuối cùng lại đi chọn mua một bộ đồ giảm giá rẻ tiền.

'cũng không phải là không được...'

Jeno nắm chặt quần mình, lúc này anh không dám nhìn vào mặt nhân viên bán hàng nữa. Suy nghĩ một chút, cuối cùng thì đến quầy phụ kiện chọn một chiếc cà vạt tím bằng tơ tằm và một đôi giày da đắt tiền nhất cho Jaemin. Lúc này bầu không khí mới đỡ nặng nề hẳn.

Mua sắm xong xuôi, mặt mũi Jeno đều trắng bệch phờ phạc, anh đã nhận lời sẽ chụp ảnh gửi cho Na phu nhân, để bà đích thân chọn lựa âu phục cho Jaemin, nên khi bà nói bộ này không được thì chính là không được, mới khiến cho thời gian thử đồ bị kéo dài. Ai mà ngờ tới, ông trời con này đi được nửa đường thì giở chứng chống đối, bây giờ anh có muốn giải thích cũng đã muộn.

Jaemin đi chưa được vài bước, dường như cảm nhận được ý nghĩ của Jeno, liền đụng khuỷu tay anh: 'anh chụp nhiều ảnh như vậy, thật đúng là... không bằng nhìn thẳng vào tôi này, cũng không phải là tôi không cho anh nhìn.'

Vừa dứt lời, cậu đã thấy Jeno nén lại một tiếng thở dài.

'đó là chụp cho Na phu nhân, bà ấy muốn chọn âu phục cho cậu.'

'à'

Lời Jeno vừa nói ra, mọi kiêu ngạo trong lòng Jaemin đều bị đập vỡ tan nát. Một giây sau, cậu lại ôm lấy tay áo Jeno, ngập ngừng hỏi anh.

'thế ảnh chụp đâu rồi, anh có xóa chưa?'

'hmm? Chưa xóa, cậu muốn sao? Tôi chia sẻ cho cậu.'

Jeno đưa màn hình điện thoại đến trước mặt cậu, bên trong album ảnh toàn là hình của Jaemin. Thấy thế, cậu liền cầm lấy điện thoại của anh, đánh dấu một loạt ảnh chụp.

Khóe miệng cậu cong lên, trả điện thoại cho anh, cúi đầu nói: 'không cho anh xóa những tấm này... có biết không.'

'tôi biết rồi ông trời con ạ.'

Thấy Jeno ngoan ngoãn nhận lời, Jaemin liền kéo anh vào một rạp chiếu phim cách đó không xa.

'dù gì bây giờ vẫn còn sớm, chúng ta xem phim đi, tôi vừa đặt vé xong, muốn xem phim này lâu lắm rồi.'

'ừ.'

Jeno quyết định để Jaemin đi lấy vé, còn mình thì đến quầy hàng đồ ăn vặt, mua một hộp bắp rang lớn và hai ly coca. Canh đến thời gian soát vé, anh và Jaemin chậm rãi đi vào phòng chiếu.

Jaemin đi ở đằng trước, bất chợt một phần cuống vé từ túi quần cậu rơi ra. Jeno liếc mắt thấy được, anh lùi về sau vài bước để nhặt lên, nhìn tên phim rồi nhìn thời gian mua vé, là 3 giờ sáng ngày hôm nay.

'nhanh lên nhanh lên'

Ông trời con đang hối thúc anh rồi.

Jeno mỉm cười, cất kĩ cuống vé, chạy theo cậu tiến vào trong phòng. Bọn họ đi qua hàng ghế tiêu chuẩn rồi dừng lại ở hàng ghế tình nhân nằm ở cuối phòng. Bên cạnh có mấy đôi tình nhân đang dựa vào nhau, thấy hai người đẹp trai bước đến, ai cũng liếc mắt nhìn theo hóng hớt.

Jaemin đặt bắp rang ở giữa, thản nhiên ngồi xuống như không có chuyện gì, hoàn toàn không để ý đến những người xung quanh. Jeno thấy cậu không để tâm thì cũng ngồi xuống. Không biết chỗ ngồi sao lại nhỏ như vậy, hai người con trai ngồi chung liền khó tránh khỏi phải kề sát vào nhau.

Phim bắt đầu chiếu, là một bộ phim hành động mạo hiểm về sát thủ. Jaemin thấy thú vị, thỉnh thoảng còn hô to một tiếng, dọa Jeno mấy lần buồn ngủ đều phải bừng tỉnh. Nhưng đối với một sát thủ thực thụ như Jeno, khi xem một bộ phim về chuyên môn của mình, sẽ không thấy thú vị như vậy nữa.

Anh nhấp một ngụm coca, mơ màng nhìn một đoạn phim, bỗng dưng thấy thèm ăn. Thế nhưng khi anh cho tay vào hộp bắp rang hai lần, cả hai lần đều không cẩn thận chạm vào tay Jaemin. Hai bàn tay áp vào nhau, da thịt ma sát, trong bóng tối gợi lên cảm giác có chút mập mờ

Jaemin nhạy cảm thu tay lại, trừng mắt với anh một cái.

Jeno đảo mắt, vốc lấy một nắm bắp rang thật to giữ trong tay mình, ăn từng chút một, sợ rằng đụng phải tay của Jaemin thêm lần nữa.

Miệng anh nhai bắp rất nhanh, được hai ba lần đã ăn hết sạch. Jeno thấy ông trời con không chú ý nữa, tranh thủ thời gian vốc thêm một nắm. Mà Jaemin đang nhìn màn ảnh lớn bật cười, tay lơ đãng duỗi ra, chưa bốc trúng bắp rang, thì đã nắm phải ngón tay chưa kịp rút lại của Jeno.

Lòng ham sống của Jeno trỗi dậy mạnh mẽ, từ trong bóng tối, anh mềm giọng nịnh nọt: 'ông trời con ơi, không phải tôi cố ý đâu. Lần này là lần cuối cùng, tôi sẽ không ăn nữa.'

Nhỏ giọng nói xong, Jeno định rút tay khỏi hộp bắp, ngay khi tay anh vừa lướt qua mép hộp, Jaemin bất chợt nắm chặt tay anh lại, 5 ngón tay đan vào tay anh, sau đó đặt lên đùi mình.

Tim Jeno đập rộn ràng, toàn thân trên dưới như nằm trong lò thiêu, nóng đến bức bối, khiến anh muốn thoát ra, thế nhưng lại bị Jaemin nắm mỗi lúc một chặt.

'anh nghe lời một chút có được không'

Na Jaemin hiện tại cảm thấy rất đau đầu, tại sao lại có một kẻ lớn to đầu rồi mà vẫn ngờ nghệch như Lee Jeno được nhỉ. Sau này yêu đương nghiêm túc, chẳng lẽ mỗi ngày đều phải dỗ dành anh ta hôn mình, bên mình như hình với bóng à?

-TBC

Ông trời con họ Na: muốn cho Lee Jeno giác ngộ được tư tưởng của một vợ hiền!

Anh vệ sĩ họ Lee: ông trời con nhất định là lại hiểu lầm chuyện gì rồi!

Lee Haechan: hai người ngồi ghế tình nhân đằng kia sao giống Jaemin và Jeno hyung vậy nhỉ?


	10. Chapter 10

Ngày hôm ấy, tiệc kỉ niệm 30 năm khánh thành của tập đoàn Lee thị được tổ chức. Jeno đưa ông trời con trở về Na gia. Khi đi, Jaemin ngồi cùng xe với chủ tịch Na, còn anh sẽ ngồi chung xe với nhóm vệ sĩ theo ngay phía sau.

Jeno được nghỉ phép hơn nửa năm trời, cứ như bốc hơi khỏi thế giới, bản thân anh không có bất cứ liên hệ gì đến công việc, ngay cả đồng nghiệp cũng không liên lạc nhiều.

Đến hôm nay thấy anh lặng yên xuất hiện, cả một xe chỉ biết ngây ngẩn ngồi nhìn.

'Jeno cậu... hết kì nghỉ phép rồi à'

'hóa ra cậu vẫn còn sống'

'Jeno hyung khi nào thì anh về đơn vị? Bọn em nhớ anh gần chết!'

Nhận được sự quan tâm của đồng nghiệp, Jeno nhẹ nhàng mỉm cười, kể cho mọi người nghe nhiệm vụ giám hộ Jaemin gần đây do anh phụ trách. Vừa nói xong, những ánh mắt mong chờ từ bốn phía bất chợt hiện rõ sự cảm thông, mỗi một người đều lộ ra vẻ mặt như uống phải thuốc độc.

Đội phó đang ngồi ở ghế phó lái xoay người lại vỗ nhẹ vào người Jeno, cất tiếng nói vô cùng thống thiết

'vất vả cho cậu rồi Jeno ạ, tiểu thiếu gia nhà này không phải dạng khó hầu bình thường! Cậu còn nhớ lúc trước cậu ta từng chơi trò mất tích không? Lần đó không có cậu ở đây, bọn tôi phải truy tìm cậu ta khắp nửa thành phố, cuối cùng còn bị cậu ta đánh, y như chó điên.'

'tôi lại thấy tiểu thiếu gia không như mọi người tưởng tượng...'

'Jeno hyung à, tiểu thiếu gia thực sự là một con quỷ nhỏ! Có một lần tụi em nhận lệnh đưa cậu ta về nhà, cậu ta chạy từ quán bar băng qua mười con phố, em lái xe đuổi theo cậu ta mãi mới bắt được, thế mà lại bị cậu ta cắn một cái, sau đó quăng luôn em ra ngoài rồi phóng xe bỏ đi.'

Jeno vốn muốn phân bua cho ông trời con một chút, không ngờ rằng tiền bối bên cạnh mình cũng tỏ ra sợ hãi, tay chân múa may điên cuồng, miêu tả Jaemin không khác gì âm hồn dã quỷ.

Trước khi chung sống với nhau, Jeno vẫn thường được nghe nói đến Jaemin khét tiếng cỡ nào. Khi ấy anh còn đang theo Na Daegang đi công tác, nghe đồn đại nhiều, nên cũng tự mặc định rằng Na Jaemin là một nhân vật phá phách, ngoan cố.

May mà ở chung lâu như vậy, Jaemin cũng không bắt nạt anh quá đáng bao giờ. Đứa nhỏ này chỉ là hay thích giận dỗi, trí tưởng tượng lại phong phú, đặc biệt là dạo gần đây, đã phong phú đến mức trở nên quái đản rồi.

Jeno xoa xoa đôi bàn tay, lắng nghe đủ mọi hình tượng Jaemin xấu xa trong lòng đồng nghiệp

'tiểu thiếu gia cũng không đáng sợ như mọi người nói đâu, cậu rất thật ra rất biết điều, mọi người tiếp xúc qua rồi sẽ hiểu.'

'tụi này vốn đã tiếp xúc rồi sau đó mới bị cậu ta đánh đấy chứ!'

Cùng lúc đó, cửa sổ xe bị người ở bên ngoài gõ mạnh, Jeno ấn phím hạ kính. cửa sổ màu đen dần dần hạ xuống, gương mặt âm u của Jaemin xuất hiện, khiến mọi người trong xe im bặt.

Jaemin nhìn qua mấy gã vệ sĩ gượng gạo bên trong, tuy đã có kính râm che đi nửa khuôn mặt, cậu vẫn nhớ rõ được đây đều là những người đã từng có ân oán với mình. Cậu cúi xuống nhìn vào sâu bên trong, bất chợt nhìn thấy một người vội vàng thu lại bàn tay đang đặt trên đùi Jeno, lửa giận trong lòng lặng lẽ bốc lên.

'Lee Jeno, xuống xe.'

Tiểu thiếu gia vừa dứt lời, kính râm cũng không cản trở được những ánh mắt giao nhau của các vệ sĩ trong xe. Bọn họ nhìn về phía Jeno, ánh mắt càng thêm rầu rĩ.

Lúc này Jeno mới kịp nhận ra, xe đã đến nơi, anh nhỏ giọng bảo Jaemin lui ra sau một chút để mở cửa xe. Nhưng Jaemin không thèm nghe lời, còn tự mình mở cửa, nắm lấy tay Jeno kéo ra ngoài, hành động vô cùng mạnh bạo.

Đội phó hốt hoảng: thôi xong rồi, tiểu thiếu gia sắp đánh người.

Jaemin cầm chặt tay Jeno, mặc kệ hết thảy ánh nhìn xung quanh, kéo người con trai còn cao hơn cả mình ra sau lưng, sau đó thô bạo dập cửa xe lại, chặn hết những vệ sĩ bên trong đang có ý định bước ra ngoài.

Đám vệ sĩ trong xe: chúng ta không nên ở đây, lẽ ra nên ở gầm xe!

Jeno giật giật tay cậu, khuyên nhủ: 'tiểu thiếu gia, cậu đừng trẻ con như thế nữa.'

Jaemin giận đến nghiến răng. Hôm nay cậu ăn mặc rất bắt mắt, âu phục đen nghiêm trang phối hợp với cà vạt tím không tính là quá già dặn, lại nổi bật được sức cuốn hút của người trẻ tuổi. Thế nhưng dáng vẻ trẻ con hờn dỗi của cậu lúc này, lọt vào tầm nhìn của chủ tịch Na lại chẳng đẹp mắt một chút nào.

'quan hệ của Jaemin với Jeno càng lúc càng tốt nhỉ.'

Chủ tịch Na hôm nay nhìn thấy hai người trở về mặc hai bộ âu phục giống nhau đã cảm thấy không ổn. Giờ phút này, ánh mắt thâm sâu của ông thoáng dừng lại nơi bàn tay hai người đang nắm lấy nhau, ngoài mặt thì có vẻ như trêu đùa, nhưng thực chất lại chẳng có chút vui vẻ nào.

Jaemin bị bố mình nhìn như vậy, còn chưa kịp nhận ra điều gì khác thường đã bị Jeno dứt tay ra.

Lòng bàn tay cậu trống không, nhìn thấy Jeno bất chợt trở nên lạnh nhạt, lại còn chủ động đứng lui về phía sau tạo ra khoảng cách, trong lòng cậu nhất thời dấy lên một cơn giận vô cùng bức bối.

'đi vào thôi'

Chủ tịch Na rất hài lòng trước hành động đúng mực của Jeno, ông hắng giọng, cùng Jaemin bước vào đại sảnh, chìa thiệp mời ra.

Jeno và các đồng nghiệp đi theo sau hai cha con, sau khi bước vào hội trường thì cả độu nhất trí là đứng ở khu tiếp đãi, vốn là nơi dành cho thủ hạ đứng quan sát.

Jeno đứng đấy chưa được nửa phút, Jaemin đột nhiên quay đầu lại tìm anh, thấy khuôn mặt anh lạnh như băng, dáng người cao ráo đứng chung với đám vệ sĩ đeo kính râm, càng nhìn càng thấy buồn cười.

'Lee Jeno, hôm nay anh đi theo tôi, đừng đứng ở đây.'

Jaemin đi đến gần anh, tiện tay lấy kính râm của anh đeo lên.

Cậu ngẩng đầu nhìn Jeno, lông mày nhếch lên: 'trông có đẹp trai không? Tôi cũng trà trộn vào nhóm các anh nhé.'

'đẹp, tiểu thiếu gia trông thế nào cũng đẹp.'

Jeno nhanh chóng bị cậu chọc cười, không còn cách nào khác đành phải theo Jaemin đi lại khắp nơi.

Đây là lần đầu tiên Jaemin tham gia vào hoạt động thương nghiệp lớn như vậy, chủ tịch Na rất vui, bèn kéo đứa con út của mình đi giới thiệu xung quanh, nghe mọi người khen con mình, rằng là 'hậu sinh khả úy', khỏi phải nói cũng thấy ông mát lòng mát dạ cỡ nào.

Jaemin nghe bọn họ khua môi một hồi, trong lòng muốn phản bác nhưng lại thôi, cậu cảm thấy Jeno khen mình vẫn là chân thành nhất, không xen lẫn chút dối trá nào.

Đối mặt với nịnh nọt của những kẻ ăn mặc nghiêm chỉnh, đứng đắn kia, Jaemin đều phản ứng qua loa cho xong chuyện.

Cậu không khéo léo như Daegang, hay tinh vi, giảo hoạt như anh trai mình, bản thân Jaemin vẫn luôn cho rằng, thích là thích, không thích chính là không thích, giữa lúc đang tham dự bữa tiệc lại không che giấu vẻ mất kiên nhẫn trên gương mặt mình, người ngoài nhìn vào đã nhận ra sự khác biệt giữa cậu và người con trai cả của Na gia.

Chủ tịch Na có thể thấy được giới hạn chịu đựng của cậu đã đến vạch cuối cùng, chỉ hận không thể uốn nắn con mình từ sớm, ông trừng mắt nhìn cậu, trút một tiếng thở dài, rồi dặn Jeno nhất định phải theo dõi Jaemin kĩ càng, cậu mà gây ra chuyện xấu gì nhất định phải báo lại với ông ngay lập tức.

Dặn dò một hồi, chủ tịch Na mới yên tâm một mình đi giao thiệp xung quanh.

Jaemin nhìn theo bóng lưng ông rồi làm mặt quỷ, cậu chán nản đi đến quầy bánh ngọt, nhưng ăn sao cũng thấy bánh không đủ ngọt, nên nửa còn lại đều đưa cho Jeno xử lí hết.

Ăn xong, cậu đi dạo ở ngoài vườn hai vòng, ném một ít vụn bánh cho cá vàng ăn. Thực chất, mục đích chính của cậu là muốn hút trộm một điếu thuốc lá, cuối cùng lại bị Jeno phát hiện, tịch thu mất. Làm gì cũng không xong, giận dỗi cũng không dám thể hiện, Jaemin tháo chiếc cà vạt đeo trên cổ mình, giận dữ ném xuống đất, càu nhàu với Jeno: ' chán chết đi được! Tôi muốn về nhà! Jeno hyung, chúng ta đi thôi!'

Thấy Jeno lắc đầu một cách máy móc, trong lòng Jaemin lại càng mất hết hi vọng.

Anh xoay người nhặt chiếc cà vạt lên, phủi nhẹ bụi dính trên mặt vải, sau đó đeo lại cho cậu. Jaemin lắc người né tránh, sống chết nhất quyết không nghe theo, trong miệng còn không ngừng nhèo nhẽo đòi về.

'tiểu thiếu gia, cậu nghe lời một chút có được không'

Lee Jeno đành phải mềm giọng nhèo nhẽo cầu xin cậu.

Thấy thế Jaemin bèn buông bỏ hết mọi phản kháng, nhìn chằm chằm vào Jeno đang thắt cà vạt cho mình. Ngắm nhìn khuôn mặt anh cúi xuống, Jaemin có thể thấy được hàng lông mi của anh vừa rậm vừa dài, sống mũi cao cao, thực sự là một người đẹp tiêu chuẩn, chỉ là trước kia có đánh chết Jaemin cũng sẽ không chịu thừa nhận.

Vậy mà lúc này cậu vẫn muốn chối bỏ lòng mình, buột miệng nói: 'phiền chết đi được'

Một Jeno biết làm aegyo khiến Jaemin nhớ đến con cún samoyed ở nhà mình, cũng đáng yêu như vậy, trông vừa tội nghiệp vừa ngốc nghếch

Do không chống cự nổi aegyo của Jeno, Jaemin đành để mặc anh thắt nốt cà vạt cho mình. Đến khi cả hai quay về đại sảnh, Jaemin liền lấy ngay cho mình một ly champagne rồi nốc cạn.

Sau đó cậu lại thấy chẳng có việc gì làm, không bao lâu sau đã cảm thấy mệt mỏi.

Jeno lén nhéo vào eo cậu một cái, để cậu giữ vững tinh thần. Jaemin sợ nhột, cả người giật nảy lên ngả về trước ngực anh. Cậu lấy tay đập vào bả vai Jeno, mắng anh là đồ lưu manh.

'đứng từ xa đã thấy hai người chim chuột rồi.'

Lee Haechan chậm rãi bước đến, vừa bước vào đại sảnh đã thấy hai người kéo kéo đẩy đẩy, sờ tới sờ lui, thu hút sự chú ý của bao nhiêu người dự tiệc, thế mà bản thân đương sự lại chẳng hay biết chút nào.

Bị nói như vậy, Jaemin trừng mắt nhìn Haechan, sau đó kéo nó đến bên cạnh mình, lòng nảy sinh ý định muốn thoát khỏi bữa tiệc này.

'sao muộn vậy rồi mày mới đến? Không phải nhà mày đãi tiệc thì còn lâu tao mới đến nhé, chán sắp chết tới nơi rồi.'

'là mẹ tao bắt đến đấy chứ... tao cũng không muốn đi đâu, muốn trốn cho xong'

Lee Haechan không hổ là bạn tâm giao của Na Jaemin, đến suy nghĩ cũng chung trên một đường thẳng.

Hai đứa im lặng không hẹn mà cùng nhìn nhau, trong vỏn vẹn vài giây đồng hồ, đã thành công truyền đạt ý định cùng nhau bỏ trốn.

Jaemin bắt đầu tiến hành kế hoạch, mà điểm mấu chốt cho bước đầu thực hiện lại nằm ở Jeno. Mỗi lần có ý định làm chuyện xấu, Jaemin đều có một đặc điểm, chính là thái độ lập tức thay đổi 180 độ, miệng mở ra sẽ ton hót ngọt ngào gọi một tiếng Jeno hyung.

'Jeno hyung cứ về chỗ cũ đi, tôi có Haechan ở đây rồi.'

Jeno vẫn giữ một gương mặt không biểu cảm nhìn Jaemin, nhìn đến khi vẻ tươi cười của cậu dần biến mất, đến cả hai mắt Haechan cũng trở nên bối rối, đảo tới đảo lui.

Dù sao cả hai vẫn còn nhỏ, bình thường đều giải quyết mọi chuyện bằng cách thức nông nổi trẻ con. Mà Jeno lớn hơn bọn họ 5 tuổi lẽ nào lại không nhận ra bọn họ đang nghĩ đến điều gì. Dựa theo cá tính của Jaemin, dù cho anh không chấp nhận rời đi thì cậu cũng sẽ tìm cách thoát khỏi tầm quan sát của anh.

Chi bằng đi cùng ông trời con này, còn hơn là để lạc mất người không tìm ra tung tích.

'tôi đi với các cậu'

Jeno không còn cách nào khác, chỉ biết day day trán. Bởi từ đêm hôm ấy, trong lòng anh luôn tồn tại một cảm giác bất an khó nói.

Sau đó Jeno lấy cớ 'ngày mai tiểu thiếu gia còn phải đi học, cần về nhà nghỉ ngơi sớm.' với chủ tịch Na để gỡ rối tình hình.

Chủ tịch Na tuy đã chấp thuận, nhưng bởi vì lí do vô cùng sứt sẹo này mà không khỏi bật cười:' thằng nhóc Jaemin này tính tình hiếu động, vất vả cho cậu nghĩ cớ thay nó rồi.'

Jeno yên lặng không nói, chỉ xấu hổ cúi đầu.

'Jaemin có vẻ rất thích cậu đấy. Cậu cảm thấy thế nào?'

Chủ tịch Na nhấp một ngụm champagne, vừa lúc Jeno ngẩng đầu lên thì bắt gặp ánh nhìn lạnh lùng của ông. Rõ ràng là đang nhắc nhở anh, tựa như mấy năm trước cũng cùng một câu hỏi không thay đổi, chỉ có điều, cái tên được nhắc đến lần trước, là Na Daegang.

Lee Jeno tỉnh táo đáp lại: 'chủ tịch, nhiệm vụ của tôi chỉ là bảo vệ tiểu thiếu gia, những chuyện khác không liên quan đến tôi.' 

'thôi được rồi Jeno, cậu đi đi, nhớ bảo vệ Jaemin cho tốt. Thằng bé cũng không giống với Daegang, khi cần thiết cậu phải cho đi tất cả những gì cậu có, đã hiểu chưa?'

'hiểu rồi ạ.'

Nghe thấy lối đáp lời không thể quen hơn, chủ tịch Na cũng thấy chán rồi. Jeno sau khi nghiêm chỉnh cúi chào thì đi nhanh về phía Jaemin và Haechan đang đứng đợi ở cửa ra vào.

Thấy người đi ra tâm trạng không mấy vui vẻ, Jaemin chạy đến nhéo lấy gương mặt tái nhợt của Jeno.

'anh nói gì với bố tôi thế? Sao mặt mũi trắng bệch thế kia.'

Jeno bị nhéo đau, vừa xoa bên má vừa trả lời: 'nói dối bị chủ tịch phát hiện... đúng rồi, tiểu thiếu gia, các cậu muốn đi đâu?'

Haechan lanh lẹ đến bên cạnh Jeno, ôm lấy tay anh cười nói:' đường này đi một đoạn nữa có một quán bar, bọn em đi làm vài ly, Jeno hyung đi chung không?'

'tôi đưa các cậu đến nơi rồi về trước, cậu phải trông coi Jaemin cho kĩ càng, đừng để cậu ấy uống say nữa.'

Nghe anh nhắc đến mình, ánh mắt liếc qua thấy Jeno đang cẩn thận né tránh Haechan, Jaemin khoanh hai tay hừ lạnh một tiếng.

Jeno đi giữa hai người, bên trái là một Haechan dính người, bên phải là một Jaemin vui giận thất thường, trong lòng anh không khỏi thấy phức tạp.

Con đường dẫn đến quán bar vừa nhỏ vừa vắng, khác hẳn với căn biệt thự đang diễn ra bữa tiệc linh đình đằng kia, đến một chiếc xe cũng không thấy bóng dáng. Cây cối bên đường lung lay theo gió, đổ xuống ba người một màn mưa hoa quế.

Jeno khịt mũi hai cái, Haechan cũng vội vã phủi rơi cánh hoa dính trên đầu, chỉ có Jaemin là vẫn bình thản tiếp tục bước đi

Bỗng nhiên Jaemin quay đầu lại, đôi mắt sáng nhìn về phía Jeno, mấy cánh hoa quế bay lượn giữa không trung đáp nhẹ lên người cậu, tựa như một tiểu tiên bước ra từ trong cổ tích. Rõ ràng là một thời khắc đáng để tán thưởng, vậy mà trái tim Jeno vẫn bất giác co lại đau đớn. Anh ôm lấy ngực, sự hồi hộp trong lòng cũng mặc cho Jaemin xoay người mang đi.

Anh đứng yên tại chỗ, cảnh giác quan sát xung quanh, con đường này thực sự quá mức tĩnh lặng, nhìn đến chỗ nào cũng thấy không rõ ràng. Jeno chau mày, kinh nghiệm làm việc nhiều năm đã khiến anh có phần nhạy cảm với hiểm nguy rình rập, cho nên ngay lúc này, bản thân anh sẽ không vô cớ mà nảy sinh ảo giác mơ hồ.

'Jeno hyung nhanh lên'

Đến Haechan cũng đã đi bên cạnh Jaemin từ lúc nào, Jeno vẫn còn ở đằng sau thoáng xụ mặt, sau đó liền chạy nhanh về hướng hai người.

Ngay lúc này từ phía trước có một chiếc motor lao tới, đèn xe chiếu sáng vô cùng chói mắt, khiến Jeno không kịp mở mắt.

Biến cố xảy ra quá nhanh, cũng may thân thể Jeno đã thích ứng được với những buổi huấn luyện quanh năm khó nhằn. Nên đứng trước tình thế nguy cấp, cơ thể anh như xảy ra phản ứng có điều kiện đã nhanh chóng hành động. Anh lấy tay mình che lại một bên mắt, tay còn lại rút dao găm ra.

'chạy đi! Mau chạy đến nơi đông người nhanh!'

Trong một giây Jaemin còn đang luống cuống, cậu đã bị Haechan tóm lấy, hai chân không còn nghe theo ý mình nữa, cứ thế mà bị ép buộc chạy đi về hướng quán bar.

Jeno nhanh chóng chiếm lấy sự chú ý của đối phương, dùng chân đạp vào chiếc motor, buộc người lái phải quay đầu. Kẻ bịt mặt chỉ họng súng về phía Jeno, nạp đạn lên nòng, như muốn đe dọa anh.

Nhưng trong thời khắc hắn muốn quay đi đuổi theo Jaemin, thì lưỡi dao của Jeno đã kịp thời cắm vào cổ tay hắn, mắt còn chưa kịp chớp, lưỡi dao đã đâm thủng cả mạch máu.

'Ah ——'

Tiếng kêu gào đau đớn đâm thủng màn đêm tịch mịch, máu từ động mạch trên tay phun ra văng lên mặt Jeno. Anh vội vàng đập nát khẩu súng trong tay kẻ bịt mặt, thô bạo lôi đối phương khỏi chiếc xe.

Người nọ đứng dậy khỏi mặt đất, gào thét tấn công Jeno, kết cục lại bị anh ấn đầu xuống mặt đường nhựa, để dây ra những vệt máu thật dài. Jeno ngồi trên người hắn, chậm rãi tháo khăn trùm mặt của hắn xuống.

Đó là một gương mặt bị bỏng nặng, khó có thể nhận ra được dung mạo, Jeno đoán rằng thời gian bị bỏng không lâu, vì máu thịt và thuốc mỡ vẫn còn nhoe nhoét trên gương mặt đầy nước mắt, vừa xấu xí vừa dữ tợn ấy.

'có người phái mày tới đây sao?'

Jeno thở dài, nắm lấy tóc đối phương, buộc hắn nhìn vào chiếc bật lửa đang cháy trước mắt. Từ nhỏ vốn đã quen với chuyện đánh nhau giết người, Jeno đương nhiên hiểu rõ cách công kích vào nỗi sợ hãi trong nội tâm yếu ớt của mỗi người, nhưng anh không thích cách này.

Bởi vì rất tàn nhẫn.

Người nọ căm hận nhìn Jeno, hai mắt trừng lên, đầy hận thù, tràn ngập sợ hãi, nhưng cái gì cũng không thể nói.

'không nói cũng được, đi mà nói với cảnh sát.'

Jeno có mang theo thuốc lá mà anh tịch thu từ Jaemin, đã rất lâu rồi anh không hút thuốc, nên nhân lần này mà hút một hơi thật sâu, bao nhiêu ưu sầu tích tụ trong lòng nhiều năm cứ như sương mù bao phủ, xua đi cách nào cũng không tan được.

Sau khi liên hệ cho trợ lí của chủ tịch Na, trong tiếng còi inh ỏi phát ra từ chiếc xe của cảnh sát, Jeno giẫm nát đốm lửa nhỏ cuối cùng, rồi thở một làn khói mỏng vào thinh không.

Có lẽ ông trời con đang rất sợ hãi.

Jeno mệt mỏi nhặt tàn thuốc lên, ném vào thùng rác, sau đó định rút điện thoại ra gọi cho ông trời con. Nhưng khi anh vừa quay người, ngay lập tức đã đối mặt với Jaemin như vừa chạy như điên cuồng tới đây.

'ông trời con nè...'

Lời còn chưa nói hết, Jeno đã bị cậu dùng nốt sức lực còn lại, kéo vào một cái ôm.

Cậu tựa vào vai Jeno, phẫn nộ nhìn vết máu vương bên mặt Jeno, từng vệt từng vệt đọng lại, như nhuộm đỏ cả nốt ruồi lệ bên dưới mắt anh.

'bà má nó! Hắn dám đánh anh!'

Jaemin gào lên như điên cuồng, cậu giãy người thoát khỏi Jeno, chạy nhanh đến xe cảnh sát tóm lấy gã đàn ông đang bị còng tay, quăng mạnh hắn xuống mặt đất, sau đó ngồi lên người hắn, giáng xuống từng cú đấm

'Na Jaemin, đừng đánh nữa!'

Dù cho bị cảnh sát và Jeno lôi ra, nhưng Jaemin vẫn còn chưa nguôi cơn thịnh nộ, chân cậu vẫn không ngừng đạp đá. Cậu cắn vào tay cảnh sát, rồi giẫm mạnh vào vết thương đang chảy máu của gã đàn ông, khiến mặt đường lại xuất hiện thêm vài vệt máu

Đợi đến khi Jaemin bị cảnh sát dùng vũ lực áp chế, cậu mới tạm thời không đụng tay chân nữa. Hai mắt cậu đỏ ngầu, ống tay áo không ngừng lau đi vết máu trên mặt Jeno. Nhưng máu tụ lại đã lâu, dĩ nhiên đã khô cứng lại, nên có lau thế nào cũng không sạch được.

Jeno thấy cậu sốt sắng như vậy, trong lòng cũng không còn muộn phiền nữa. Anh mỉm cười, dùng đầu ngón tay cọ nhẹ vào lòng bàn tay cậu, ngăn không cho cậu làm điều vô ích nữa.

'ông trời con à, đây không phải máu của tôi. Em yên tâm đi. Về nhà tắm rửa là sạch ngay.'

Jaemin nhìn anh chăm chú, sau khi thấy Jeno vẫn còn có thể mỉm cười an ủi mình thì nhận ra anh thật sự không sao, lúc này mới thấy như vừa trút được một gánh nặng, không còn phải kiềm nén, cũng không thống khổ như trước đó nữa.

'báo hại tôi lo lắng vô ích'

Cậu nhỏ giọng làu bàu, tay vươn về phía Jeno nhưng mặt lại ngượng ngùng quay đi nơi khác. Jeno nhìn cậu khó hiểu, đôi mắt cún con ngây ngô chớp chớp.

'đồ ngốc nhà anh phiền chết đi được, tôi ghét anh'

Jaemin liếc mắt nhìn Jeno, vốn dĩ muốn an ủi anh nên mới định cho anh nắm tay mình, không ngờ rằng người này thực sự là một tên ngốc mù tịt chuyện yêu đương.

Thế là cậu giận tím mặt, quay ngoắt người bỏ đi. Nhưng không hiểu sao trong lòng lại thấy không cam tâm, rốt cuộc vẫn phải gượng gạo quay người lại, mặt lạnh tanh nhìn về phía Jeno chìa tay ra.

Lúc này dù cho Jeno có mù tịt thế nào cũng phải hiểu ra Jaemin muốn cái gì. Anh mỉm cười, trước ánh mắt đầy mong chờ của Jaemin, quyết định bỏ mặc hết thảy những ám chỉ của chủ tịch. Jeno đưa tay đến, đủ để chạm vào ngón tay Jaemin, để cậu nắm chặt tay mình dẫn đi.

Jeno chưa từng thích ai nhiều đến vậy, anh chỉ là muốn bảo vệ tất cả những ấm áp, dịu dàng mà mình nguyện ý dành cho Jaemin mà thôi.

Hai người cứ thế nắm tay nhau đi hết một đoạn đường yên tĩnh, Jeno cũng suy tính lại hết tất cả những điều hỗn loạn trong đầu mình. Bỗng dưng nghĩ đến điều gì đó, anh bèn dừng lại nghiêm túc hỏi Jaemin.

'tiểu thiếu gia này, em có muốn hôn không?'

'không thèm!'

.

Ông trời con họ Na: mặt dính đầy máu thế kia mà muốn hôn tôi, đúng là được voi đòi tiên! Về nhà tắm rửa sạch sẽ rồi hôn!

Anh vệ sĩ họ Lee: ông trời con lúc đánh người đúng là giống chó điên nha

Chủ tịch Na: đã cưa đổ Daegang rồi giờ còn muốn cưa nốt Jaemin. Cậu có giỏi thì hốt luôn tôi đây này


	11. Chapter 11

Sau sự kiện ám sát đêm hôm ấy, Jeno lập tức kết thúc kì nghỉ phép của mình để nhận nhiệm vụ hỗ trợ điều tra vụ việc. Công việc tới đột xuất buộc anh phải rời đi rất vội vàng. Nửa đêm hôm ấy, Jeno chuẩn bị vũ khí ra nước ngoài, trước khi làm thủ tục, anh còn dặn dò đồng nghiệp phải bảo vệ Jaemin thật tốt.

Ông trời con vẫn chưa biết chuyện gì đã xảy ra, tối hôm qua cậu ngủ rất sớm, chợp mắt một cái đã ngủ đến sáng hôm sau, mãi cho đến khi bị người lạ đánh thức, cậu mới mơ màng tỉnh lại.

Jaemin có tật gắt ngủ rất xấu, ngay cả Jeno đến tận bây giờ cũng sẽ không chủ động đánh thức cậu, hơn nữa Jaemin chợt phát hiện ra, chủ nhân của giọng nói này vốn không phải là Jeno. Cậu đột ngột mở mắt, bực bội đạp kẻ lạ mặt kia một cái, khiến người nọ văng xa tận nửa mét.

Người đàn ông run rẩy đứng dậy, kính râm đeo nơi mắt bị lệch qua một bên, nhưng vẫn nở một nụ cười ân cần với Jaemin: 'thiếu gia, cậu dậy rồi.'

Người này là đội phó của đội vệ sĩ, bình thường phụ trách bảo vệ bố cậu. Thế nhưng hôm nay anh ta lại xuất hiện ở đây, nhất định đã xảy ra chuyện gì rồi.

Jaemin trừng mắt liếc anh ta một cái, rồi từ trên giường nhảy xuống. Cậu lao ra phòng khách, mỗi một nơi cậu đều đi qua một lượt, kể cả phòng riêng của Jeno, nhưng đều không thấy người đâu.

Cậu gãi đầu mình, sau đó đột ngột nắm chặt cổ áo đội phó, gương mặt thoáng trở nên âm trầm giận dữ, trong lòng dường như đã phát hiện ra có điều bất thường.

'Lee Jeno đâu?'

Đội phó thành thật trả lời: 'tiểu thiếu gia, cậu bình tĩnh lại một chút, đội trưởng Lee tạm thời đang khôi phục chức vị, phải ra nước ngoài làm nhiệm vụ, cho nên đã yêu cầu tôi đến đây đón cậu trở về Na gia.'

Jaemin không phản đối chuyện quay về nhà. Nhưng Jeno không nói một lời nào đã bỏ đi, đây mới là điều khiến cậu tức giận. Cảm giác cứ như hôm qua có người còn đang ngon ngọt với cậu, vậy mà hôm nay đã vứt bỏ cậu lăn lóc một bên.

'khi nào thì anh ta trở về? Không phải đang là vệ sĩ sao? Còn đi làm nhiệm vụ khỉ gì?' Jaemin thực sự không hiểu nổi.

'hiệu suất làm việc của đội trưởng rất nhanh, ngắn thì 1 tuần, lâu thì nửa tháng, nhất định sẽ trở về đúng thời hạn. Nên thiếu gia cứ yên tâm.'

'tôi mặc kệ! Mau đem anh ta về đây cho tôi!'

Thấy Jaemin xù lông như vậy càng khiến đội phó thêm lúng túng, không biết phải trình bày thế nào, cũng không biết phải nói những gì nữa. Nhìn bộ dạng ấp úng của anh ta, đầu Jaemin đau như muốn nứt ra. Coi như không thể trông cậy gì vào người này nữa rồi.

Cậu lấy điện thoại ra gọi cho Jeno, lòng hạ quyết tâm, chỉ cần Jeno vừa bắt máy, cậu nhất định sẽ mắng tên đàn ông phụ bạc này một trận cho ra trò

Đáng tiếc thay, những gì cậu nhận được chỉ là một chuỗi âm thanh máy móc nhắc nhở cậu rằng, Jeno đã tắt máy.

Lần này Jaemin nổi cáu thực sự, cậu siết chặt điện thoại, trước ánh mắt sợ hãi của đội phó mà gào lớn một tiếng, sau đó đem điện thoại đang cầm trên tay nện mạnh xuống nền nhà rồi giẫm đạp điên cuồng.

Cậu chỉ tay vào mặt đội phó, mỗi câu mỗi chữ đều là nghiến răng nghiến lợi mà thốt ra: 'được lắm—— anh nói cho anh ta biết, nếu còn muốn được tôi tha thứ, thì lo mà biết điều quay về nhận sai đi'

Đội phó thiếu chút nữa là quỳ xuống dập đầu, bỗng nghe cậu nói thế liền vội vàng gật đầu lấy lòng

Tiểu thiếu gia sáng sớm đã đánh đập người ta, sau đó còn nổi điên đập nát điện thoại, dáng vẻ không khác gì chó điên, thật không dám tưởng tượng đội trưởng Lee và con người bướng bỉnh này có thể chung sống hòa bình.

Bởi Jeno không có ở đây, chẳng còn ai quản nổi Jaemin nữa, nên hôm nay cậu cũng không thèm đi học.

Cậu nhắn cho Jeno mấy chục tin nhắn, nhưng tất cả đều như đem muối bỏ biển, không có lấy một tin nhắn trả lời. Cậu buông chiếc điện thoại đã vỡ hơn phân nửa màn hình, lòng như nổi bão, phải đánh đấm bao cát trong phòng liên hồi mới xem như miễn cưỡng mà bình tĩnh lại được.

Đội phó đang ngồi ở phòng khách nghe xong âm thanh đánh đấm phát ra cả một buổi sáng, trong lòng không khỏi nghĩ đến cảnh tượng sau khi Jeno trở về liền biến thành cái bao cát kia. Đáng sợ, quá đáng sợ rồi.

Mải chìm đắm trong viễn cảnh đầy bạo lực khiến lòng người lạnh run kia, nên đội phó không chú ý tới Jaemin đang đi đến sau lưng mình. Gáy đột nhiên bị vỗ một cái, vừa quay đầu lại, gương mặt u ám, bất thiện của Jaemin đã ghé đến gần

'đưa tôi về nhà, tôi muốn gặp bố'

.

.

Jaemin bước vào phòng luyện võ, cửa vừa khép lại, từ đằng sau đã xộc tới một luồng gió, chủ tịch Na không cho cậu thời gian chuẩn bị mà thẳng thừng ra tay đánh cho thằng con nghịch ngợm của ông một trận.

'giỏi quá rồi nhỉ Na Jaemin! Sáng không lo đi học còn dám trốn về nhà!'

Jaemin tránh được vài đòn của ông, chật vật lui về nơi rộng rãi hơn, sau đó cậu lại cản được một nắm đấm chủ tịch Na vung đến. Hai người sức lực tương đương nhau, cứ thế giằng co không dứt.

'sao bố lại kết thúc kì nghỉ phép của anh ấy? Sao lại để anh ấy nhận nhiệm vụ? Anh ấy đi đâu rồi?' cậu gặng hỏi.

Chủ tịch Na mỉm cười, thu lại nắm đấm, rồi từ một góc độ khác, ông nhắm vào bụng dưới của Jaemin mà tung đòn. Do quanh năm luyện tập, nên sức vóc của chủ tịch luôn cường tráng, dù đã trôi qua nhiều năm, nhưng sau khi hoạt động với cường độ lớn như vậy, hô hấp của ông vẫn không gặp khó khăn gì.

Thế nhưng đòn tấn công của ông đã bị Jaemin kịp thời chặn lại, chủ tịch Na cáu lên: 'cậu ta là người làm, có chuyện cần thì cậu ta phải đi thôi. Jaemin này, có phải mày đang lo lắng quá mức cho Jeno rồi không? mày thích cậu ta rồi à?'

'con không có! Chỉ là con không thích anh ấy không nói năng gì đã bỏ đi thôi'

'không thích thật sao?'

Chủ tịch Na cười to, trước đây rất lâu ông đã từng hỏi Daegang câu này, đứa con trai cả của ông tính tình còn mềm yếu, mới hỏi một chút đã lập tức thừa nhận, thậm chí còn khẩn cầu ông mau đưa Jeno trở về bên cạnh mình. Mà thằng nhóc Na Jaemin tính tình cứng rắn, nóng nảy này, hỏi hết lần này đến lần khác đều không chịu thừa nhận.

'mày ghét nhất là người khác đụng vào mình, vậy tại sao còn nắm tay Jeno, tại sao uống say còn muốn hôn người ta?'

'bố... anh ta nói cho bố biết sao! Mấy người hợp lại lừa con!'

Nếu như là trước đó, Jaemin vẫn luôn tự tin rằng là Jeno thích mình, thế mà sau lưng cậu lại đi báo cáo với bố mình không thiếu một điều gì, Jaemin chẳng lẽ lại đoán sai sao, tất cả đều là tự cậu ngộ nhận ư.

Lee Jeno có thích cậu không? Bản thân cậu lúc này cũng không thể biết rõ được, anh ta cứ như một cỗ máy trung thành, chủ tịch Na muốn biết điều gì, Jeno sẽ thành thực mà khai báo.

'dối trá...'

Jaemin giận điên lên, những lúc như vậy cậu đều trở nên hung hăng, mù quáng lạ thường, mà giờ phút này sau khi bị chủ tịch Na vạch trần tâm tư của bản thân, mỗi một đòn công kích của cậu càng không hề nể nang, khống chế được.

'Jaemin này, rõ ràng là mày động lòng rồi, thực sự thích một tên vệ sĩ ư?'

'con!không!có'

Chủ tịch Na vẫn luôn lắng nghe, như đang thăm dò lại có vẻ như không thèm đếm xỉa đến, khiến cho Jaemin càng bị đả kích nặng nề. Bao nhiêu bất an, hốt hoảng thoáng qua trong mắt cậu, đều tạo cơ hội cho chủ tịch tìm ra được sơ hở. Ông vỗ hai tay, cố ý nói: 'nếu không thích cậu ta thì từ hôm nay trở đi, mày quay về Na gia ở đi, không cần gặp Jeno nữa!'

'bố!'

Hai giây sau, chủ tịch Na cũng không ngờ rằng mình sẽ bị đứa con trai út tóm lấy cổ vật ngã xuống sàn.

Ông mở mắt ra nhìn Jaemin, thằng bé đã lớn rồi, đường nét ngũ quan đều có nét tương đồng với mẹ ruột của nó, là một gương mặt xinh đẹp, nhất là cái nét liều lĩnh, hung tàn ấy, quả thực là từ một khuôn đúc ra.

Chủ tịch Na bị con mình ghì chặt, bỗng nhiên cười nói: 'Jaemin này... mày vẫn quá đơn thuần rồi, tại sao mày lại nghĩ rằng Jeno nói cho bố biết chuyện này? Jeno đối xử với mày quá tốt, hết lần này đến lần khác đều nói dối, bao che cho mày. Vậy nên khi có người theo dõi báo lại cho bố, thì bố mới có thể xem được bao nhiêu thứ đặc sắc như vậy.'

Ông thản nhiên nói từng câu một, Jaemin đầu óc trống rỗng chỉ biết ngây người ở đấy. Cậu buông hai tay đang ghì chặt bố mình, thời gian cứ chầm chậm trôi qua, nhưng Jaemin vẫn không tài nào tỉnh táo trở lại sau cơn giận dữ vừa rồi. Cậu ôm chặt đầu mình, yếu ớt hỏi ông: 'bố, rốt cuộc bố có ý gì?'

'con trai à, chuyện giữa mày và Jeno bố không có can thiệp gì nữa, mấy lời vừa nói lúc nãy là lừa mày thôi, nhìn xem phản ứng của mày kìa.'

Chủ tịch Na xoa xoa dấu tay trên cổ rồi mới nói tiếp: 'mấy lời cảnh báo bố đều đã nói cả rồi, nếu đã thích cậu ta như vậy thì cũng đừng để lỡ mất. Ba tháng sau, chỉ cần mày vừa tròn 18 tuổi, bố sẽ đưa mày ra nước ngoài, ở đó sẽ không có người mà mày có thể hoàn toàn tin tưởng, mà Lee Jeno cũng sẽ không đi cùng mày.'

'con không đi! con muốn ở lại đây!'

Jaemin siết chặt nắm tay, sau câu nói cuối cùng kia thì càng thêm kiên định, có chết cũng không chịu đi.

'không muốn cũng phải đi, hay là mày muốn Jeno tự tay đánh mày ngất xỉu rồi tiễn mày lên thẳng máy bay.'

Trước sự phản đối của Jaemin, chủ tịch Na làm như không thấy, ông bắt lấy bả vai cậu, nghiêm khắc nói cho cậu biết: 'Jaemin, con không còn nhỏ nữa, đến lúc phải đi để lấy lại tất cả những thứ thuộc về mình rồi.'

'sao cơ...'

Jaemin nghe mà không hiểu, cái gì thuộc về cậu cơ?

'bố, Jaemin.'

Một tiếng gọi khẽ cắt đứt cuộc nói chuyện của hai cha con, đến khi cả hai quay đầu nhìn đến, đã thấy Na Daegang đang đứng cạnh Na phu nhân rồi. Xem ra Daegang hẳn là chuẩn bị đi làm, cặp tài liệu vẫn còn cầm trong tay, gương mặt không giấu nổi vẻ tối tăm, phiền muộn mà bước vào trong phòng.

Đây là lần đầu tiên Jaemin nhìn thấy anh trai mình như vậy, như đang ẩn giấu trong mình một cơn cuồng phong, mang theo hiểm nguy có thể hủy diện vạn vật.

'Daegang à'

Na phu nhân muốn giữ tay Daegang lại nhưng bị y dùng sức gạt đi.

'Jaemin đi ra ngoài trước đi, chờ Jeno trở về, cậu ta sẽ kể cho con nghe tất cả những điều con muốn biết.'

Jaemin bị chủ tịch Na đẩy đi, trong lòng còn bất mãn nhưng chỉ có thể ngoan ngoãn đi theo mẹ ra ngoài.

trước sự xuất hiện của Daegang, bầu không khí trong phòng luyện tập đột nhiên trở nên căng thẳng đến cực độ, như một sợi dây được giăng ra giữa không trung, bất cứ lúc nào cũng có thể kéo đến tầng tầng sóng gió

'bố dựa vào cái gì?'

Chỉ năm chữ ngắn gọn này đã đủ biểu đạt hết những tuyệt vọng mà Daegang đang dồn nén, cũng nói rõ rằng y đã nghe được hết toàn bộ cuộc nói chuyện, khi chủ tịch lừa gạt Jaemin, khi ông dò xét tình cảm của Jaemin dành cho Jeno hay cả khi ông bắt ép Jaemin ra nước ngoài.

'chỉ với việc con là con trai trưởng của Na gia, nhất định phải kế thừa gia nghiệp, thích một thủ hạ thì còn ra thể thống gì? Bố không thể cho Jaemin một chỗ dựa, đành phải chấp nhận không nhúng tay vào chuyện tình cảm của nó.'

Chủ tịch Na nghiêng đầu sang chỗ khác, ông biết tự mình nói ra những lời này thật quá ích kỷ, nhưng ông cũng là thật lòng muốn tốt cho Daegang mà thôi.

Daegang cảm thấy như không thể thở nổi nữa, 'bố có từng nghĩ đến cảm nhận của con chưa? Con cũng là con bố, cũng có quyền được yêu mến Jeno, nhưng bố lại không cho phép con được hạnh phúc. Nếu như có từ bỏ, dù là con và cậu ấy không có kết quả, con cũng không thể chấp nhận chuyện cậu ấy sẽ đến với em trai mình!'

'chuyện này không cần con chấp nhận. Cuộc sống của hai đứa nó, để chính hai đứa tự chọn lựa, con không cần phải lệnh cho người khác báo lại với bố chuyện của hai đứa nữa.'

Chủ tịch Na lạnh lùng nói.

'từ khi con còn nhỏ, bố đã cảm thấy con là một đứa trẻ thông minh, biết nhường nhịn. Con không giống như Jaemin, ngoài vẻ dịu dàng bên ngoài thì chưa từng bày tỏ điều gì về bản thân. Trước kia là bố không hiểu con, đợi đến khi hiểu rõ tất cả rồi, thì đã quá muộn.'

Chủ tịch Na xoay người hướng ra cửa sổ, ánh mặt trời chói gắt ở bên ngoài vừa vặn rọi vào phân nửa căn phòng, mà nơi Daegang đang đứng lại hoàn hảo tránh được tất cả ánh sáng chiếu vào. Ở trong bóng tối, y chợt nhận ra trái tim mình đang đau đớn như muốn chết đi.

'đến bây giờ bố vẫn còn nghĩ, vì sao năm ấy con có thể tàn nhẫn ra lệnh cho người khác phóng hỏa đốt nhà của Jeno, khiến cậu ấy trong vòng một đêm chỉ còn hai bàn tay trắng. Con lúc ấy, mới chỉ 16 tuổi.'

'hóa ra là bố nói cho cậu ấy biết.'

Ánh mắt Daegang như mũi băng nhọn hoắt, y đã ngụy trang nó suốt nhiều năm qua, rốt cuộc hôm nay lại bị bố mình vạch trần bí mật này, thế nhưng y vẫn bình tĩnh nở một nụ cười rất tự nhiên, không một chút hoảng hốt, chột dạ.

.

.

Jaemin ngẩn ngơ ở lại Na gia cả đêm, ngày hôm sau liền dọn đồ trở về, nói rằng muốn ở lại căn hộ của Jeno chờ anh quay lại để hai người từ từ nói chuyện. Mà khổ sở nhất chính là đội phó, vì Jaemin không cho phép anh ta lên lầu nên mỗi ngày đều chỉ có thể đứng ở dưới lầu để muỗi xâu xé.

Mười lăm ngày này, Jaemin cảm tưởng như mình đã trải qua hằng năm trời. Cậu vẫn không ngửng suy nghĩ, rốt cuộc tình cảm Jeno dành cho mình là như thế nào. Cái cảm giác 'rõ ràng là thích' bỗng dần dần thay đổi thành 'chăm như chăm con' như lời Haechan từng nói, càng nghĩ càng bực bội, càng nghĩ càng thấy tủi thân.

Chỉ tội cho đám bạn cùng cậu chơi game, đánh thua rồi chửi bới loạn xạ thì không nói, đằng này đánh thắng cũng muốn chửi người ta. Dần dà, mọi người đều trở nên e sợ cậu. Ngay cả Haechan hôm nay bị cậu mắng cũng nhịn hết nổi mà bộc phát, mắng cậu bị Jeno bỏ rơi là đáng đời, khiến Jaemin đang ôm điện thoại phải đỏ bừng cả hai mắt.

[ Haechan: đã bao nhiêu ngày rồi nhỉ, chẳng phải nói ngắn thì 1 tuần, lâu là nửa tháng sao?]

[ Haechan: xem ra Jeno hyung không phải là có nhiệm vụ gì đâu, mà là đang trốn tránh mày đấy, nói không chừng ở bên ngoài ảnh đã tìm được người nghe lời hơn mày, đáng yêu hơn mày để vui vẻ vụng trộm rồi]

[NANA: Cút! ]

Dụi dụi hai mắt, Jaemin quăng chiếc điện thoại mới thay lên bàn, sau đó nằm xuống ghế sofa, quyết tâm phải đợi Jeno về cho bằng được.

Nếu như hết hôm nay cũng không gặp được Jeno, thì mấy tháng chung sống này của bọn họ Jaemin sẽ xem như không tồn tại.

Chỉ nghĩ đến thôi đã muốn cáu, Jaemin chờ rồi lại chờ, cho đến khi mắt cậu dần nhắm lại, không lâu sau đó đã chìm vào giấc ngủ.

Jaemin co người lại thành một cuộn nhỏ trên ghế sofa, giống như một đứa trẻ, nhưng giấc ngủ của cậu lại không mấy an ổn, dưới ánh trăng mờ ảo dường như có một bàn tay nhẹ nhàng phủ lên gương mặt cậu, sau đó đắp cho cậu một tấm chăn bông. Cả quá trình đều rất dịu dàng, tựa như không đành lòng quấy rầy giấc ngủ của cậu.

Trong giấc ngủ, Jaemin gặp một cơn ác mộng. Cậu mơ thấy Jeno đã trở về, còn mang theo cả một người con trai chiều cao xấp xỉ cậu. Cậu trai ấy trốn sau lưng Jeno, vừa yếu đuối lại sợ sệt, rằng Jaemin sẽ bổ nhào đến đánh mình.

Jaemin cắn chặt răng, đúng là cậu đã nhào đến đánh nó, dùng lời lẽ khó nghe nhất để mắng nó là hồ ly tinh, rốt cuộc tay cậu chưa kịp chạm vào người ta đã bị Jeno ngăn lại.

Jeno không giấu nổi chán ghét, lời nói ra tương đối lạnh nhạt: 'người thô bạo không biết phải trái như cậu, đến tiếng người còn nghe không hiểu. Chỉ có em ấy là biết nghe lời, vừa ngoan ngoãn lại đáng yêu.'

Nói xong, anh kéo con hồ ly từ sau lưng mình ôm về trước ngực. Jaemin gần như muốn nổ tung, chỉ là khi nhìn đến gương mặt của hồ ly, thì cằm cậu như muốn rơi thẳng xuống đất.

Con hồ ly này nhìn giống cậu như đúc!

'em ấy còn rất thích tôi nữa, còn cậu thì sao, cậu có thích tôi không?

Jaemin nhìn hai người ôm hôn thắm thiết mà buồn nôn, nhưng con hồ ly kia còn nghiêng mặt nhìn cậu cười xấu xa, khiến Jaemin nắm chặt lấy chăn bông, lập tức bừng tỉnh.

Tấm chăn đắp trên người Jaemin rơi xuống đất, toàn thân và trán cậu đều ướt đẫm mồ hôi, cậu ôm chặt đầu mình, khắp người dính dớp khó chịu, lại như không còn sức lực

Jeno đã trở về.

Cơn ác mộng ban nãy còn rõ mồn một trước mắt cậu, câu hỏi cuối cùng mà Jeno để lại cho mình, cậu còn chưa có cơ hội trả lời. Nhưng dường như sau khi tỉnh lại, Jaemin đã có thể thấu rõ được sự thật sâu kín trong lòng mà cậu không dám đối mặt.

Cậu nóng vội chạy về hướng nhà tắm không một chút hối hận. Jeno trong lúc tắm lại không khóa cửa càng khiến cho mục đích của Jaemin thêm dễ dàng. Cậu vặn xoay tay nắm, đẩy cửa bước vào, giữa làn hơi nước mịt mù vang lên giọng nói dễ nghe của Jeno.

'Jaemin?'

Jaemin như không còn nghe thấy được gì nữa, chỉ biết đi thẳng về phía anh. Cậu kéo lớp cửa kính cuối cùng ngăn cách giữa hai người sang một bên, mặc kệ dòng nước ấm từ trên cao đang đổ xuống mà tiến đến đẩy mạnh Jeno còn đang trần trụi áp sát vào tường.

'em, em thích anh! Em không đi đâu hết! Anh cũng không được tìm hồ ly tinh! Em sẽ ngoan, sẽ nghe lời! Em nói thật, anh phải tin em...'

Nước làm thấm ướt cả người cậu, mà cậu lại chỉ nóng lòng muốn ôm anh, hôn lên đôi môi ướt át kia. Hai người cứ thế mà quấn lấy nhau, môi lưỡi triền miên. Jeno bị hôn đến không thể nói được gì nữa, chỉ có thể run rẩy ôm lấy Jaemin, bàn tay xoa nhẹ lên lưng cậu.

'Lee Jeno, anh đáng ghét lắm, tại sao lại khiến em động lòng với anh như thế'

Jaemin còn đang chìm đắm trong vòng ôm của Jeno, đôi môi đang hôn anh lướt dần xuống cổ, sau đó cậu cắn lên yết hầu Jeno, gặm lên xương quai xanh rồi tựa đầu vào lồng ngực anh, dùng da thịt của chính mình để cảm nhận tiếng tim Jeno đang đập từng hồi.

'Lee Jeno, anh còn chưa nói anh cũng thích em đâu đấy!'

'anh...anh...'

'thôi được rồi, anh không thích cũng phải thích.'

Jeno thấy tim mình đập nhanh như lần đầu tiên anh giết người vậy, nhanh đến kích động, đến hít thở cũng khó khăn. Khắp người và gương mặt anh lúc này đều phủ lên một màu ửng hồng, tựa như những cánh hoa đào. Còn Jaemin vẫn áp sát vào người Jeno, miệng và tay còn tinh nghịch sờ soạng khắp con người đang trơ ra ngây ngốc.

'anh-anh cũng thích-'

Anh nhìn thấy sự thất vọng thoáng lướt qua trong mắt Jaemin, thấy cậu vội vàng bắt lấy cánh tay anh, cúi đầu hôn lên môi anh.

'sao? Anh thích ai?'

Jaemin còn đang giở trò lưu manh, lúc này lại nhìn thấy khóe mắt anh đỏ hoe.

Bất chợt, cậu mỉm cười áp chặt lấy nửa thân trên của anh. Còn nụ hôn kia không chỉ đơn thuần là hôn nữa , mà giống như cắn xé, khiến đầu lưỡi Jeno đau nhói, lại rỉ ra mùi máu tanh ngọt ngào.

Mãi cho đến khi Jeno đau đến sắp khóc, anh mới ghé lại bên tai Jaemin, giọng nói khàn khàn mang theo vẻ đáng thương, tội nghiệp: 'anh thích Jaemin, thích ông trời con của anh.'

Tay Jaemin lần mò xuống phía dưới sờ soạng, Jeno bị cậu kích thích muốn tránh đi lại càng bị cậu giữ lại, chọc cho nổi lên phản ứng.

'thích em đến vậy sao? Mới hôn thôi đã có phản ứng rồi'

Hai chân Jeno mềm nhũn, anh ôm lấy cổ Jaemin, nặng nề thở dốc: 'đồ lưu manh'

-tbc

Ông trời con họ Na: cơ thể của vệ sĩ Lee xem ra thành thật hơn cái miệng của anh nhiều hihi

Anh vệ sĩ họ Lee: đã nói sẽ nghe lời mà, sao cuối cùng lại bắt nạt người ta


	12. Chapter 12

Sau khi tỉnh dậy, Jeno thấy mình đang nằm gọn trong lồng ngực Jaemin, rèm cửa trong phòng hé ra, để lọt vài tia nắng rọi vào bên trong căn phòng tối. Ngay cả khẩu súng bắn tỉa của anh vốn được đặt trên giường ngay ngắn cũng bị vứt xuống đất, nằm lăn lóc cả một đêm dài.

Tối hôm qua, trong lúc rối trí, Jaemin đã bày tỏ tất cả với anh. Sau khi biết được Jeno cũng thích mình, tâm tình cậu lại trở nên vui vẻ hơn hẳn.

Trong lúc hai người kịch liệt nhất, cậu hoàn toàn không để ý đến trên người Jeno có thương tích, mãi cho đến khi nước ấm từ vòi sen trút xuống mặt sàn từng dòng nước đỏ tươi, cậu mới phát hiện, vết thương trên lưng Jeno đã bị nứt ra.

Như lời anh kể, bị thương là chuyện bình thường, đi công tác làm nhiệm vụ vốn cũng không thể tránh khỏi việc đụng độ những đặc vụ chuyên nghiệp hay các sát thủ khác. Vết dao lần này, tuy đâm không sâu, nhưng cũng đủ khiến cho Jaemin buồn bực cả đêm.

Vì áy náy và lo lắng, Jaemin quyết định tự mình bôi thuốc cho Jeno, sau đó cậu còn mặt dày đòi ngủ chung với anh. Jeno không còn cách nào khác đành phải đồng ý, thế là Jaemin chỉ chờ có vậy liền quăng khẩu súng bắn tỉa trên giường xuống đất, sau đó ngang nhiên chui vào trong chăn.

Không ngờ rằng lần đầu tiên nằm chung trên một chiếc giường, cả hai người đều không sao chợp mắt được, họ trò chuyện đến nửa đêm, sau đó thì cùng nhau chơi game

Jaemin dẫn Jeno tham gia nhóm game của mình, trong lúc chơi, hễ một trong hai người bị người khác tấn công, người còn lại nhất định sẽ tìm cách trả thù, sau đó cả hai sẽ cùng nhau càn quét hết mọi đối thủ. Chơi đến rạng sáng hôm sau thì ngừng lại, lúc thoát khỏi game, Jaemin mới phát hiện mình đã bị Haechan tống vào block list từ lúc nào, lí do là vì trọng sắc khinh bạn.

Jeno thấy thế bèn bật cười, trong lòng không khỏi thấy ấm áp. Nói ra điều này hẳn sẽ khiến nhiều người kinh ngạc, thế nhưng ngọn núi băng này vậy mà lại tan chảy trước sự nồng nhiệt của Na Jaemin mất rồi.

Lúc này tỉnh lại, Jeno bị hai cánh tay Jaemin ôm chặt cứng, cả gương mặt anh đều vùi vào trước ngực cậu, hơi ấm từ nhịp thở phập phồng nơi lồng ngực theo đó mà lan tràn. Jeno cảm thấy có chút buồn cười, rõ ràng ban đầu anh vẫn còn đang ôm Jaemin chìm vào giấc ngủ, nhưng không biết bằng cách nào, khi tỉnh lại, tư thế của hai người đã bị đảo ngược hoàn toàn.

Jaemin bị động tĩnh nhỏ của Jeno đánh thức, cậu lấy cằm mình xoa nhẹ trên đỉnh đầu Jeno, đôi môi khô khốc hôn nhẹ lên hai bên gò má anh một chút, sau đó lại vùi mặt mình vào vai anh, phát ra tiếng kêu bất mãn

'ồn chết đi được'

Jeno xoa xoa mái tóc hồng của cậu, sau khi yên lặng được vài phút đồng hồ bèn không nhịn được mà nhẹ giọng nói: 'Jaemin ơi, anh đói'

Người đang dính chặt lấy anh hai mắt vẫn nhắm nghiền, lặng yên một lúc, sau đó mới từ từ tỉnh dậy. Gương mặt cậu không mấy vui vẻ, bàn tay luồn vào trong áo ngủ của Jeno, sờ lên cái bụng phẳng lì đang sôi lên phản đối thì đột nhiên thấy buồn cười.

Jeno thẹn thùng rút tay cậu ra khỏi áo anh rồi giữ chặt nó trong tay mình. Ngay lúc này anh không còn tâm trạng nào để đùa giỡn nữa, vì thực sự anh đang rất đói, nên anh chỉ ngồi dậy, hôn nhẹ lên trán Jaemin thay cho lời chúc buổi sáng tốt lành.

Nhưng ông trời con vẫn xấu xa như trước, muốn Jeno cõng mình đi rửa mặt đánh răng, cho đến khi Jeno vừa ngồi xuống để cậu leo lên lưng mình thì Jaemin lại thay đổi ý định, cậu ôm lấy eo Jeno từ đằng sau, nhấc bổng anh lên.

Jeno giãy mình phản đối, hơn 20 năm trên đời anh đã sống như tảng băng vô tình rồi, nhưng không hiểu sao lúc này lại không đỡ nổi màn trêu ghẹo của thanh niên họ Na tuổi trẻ dư thừa tinh lực kia.

Jaemin từ nhỏ đã tập võ rèn luyện thân thể, nên thể lực của cậu so với người bình thường cũng tốt hơn rất nhiều, hơn nữa Jeno tuy bề ngoài có vẻ to cao, nhưng thực chất lại rất gầy, vậy nên anh mới dễ bị bế bổng lên như thế.

Cả hai đứng chen nhau trong một không gian vệ sinh nhỏ, vừa đánh răng vừa nhìn đối phương qua hình ảnh phản chiếu trên tấm gương, không lâu sau, bị người kia phát hiện được lại vui vẻ đẩy vai nhau một cái.

'Jaemin này, hình như mặt em hơi sưng lên thì phải.'

Gương mặt Jeno đột nhiên trở nên nghiêm túc hẳn, anh nhìn Jaemin trong gương, sau đó nhìn đến người đứng cạnh mình, hai bên má của Jaemin quả thật đều sưng lên rõ ràng.

Jaemin đã đau răng cả một tuần nay, nghe anh nhắc đến chuyện này thì không còn vui vẻ nữa, cậu đáp: 'em mọc răng khôn. Haechan bảo nhổ răng xong mặt sẽ sưng lên, em lại không muốn khi anh về để anh thấy mặt em sưng lên như vậy, nên em mới nhịn không đi nha khoa đó, đau muốn xỉu luôn!'

'để anh xem nào'

Trong lòng Jeno không khỏi cảm thán, tuổi trẻ đúng là phi thường, anh nâng mặt Jaemin lên, bảo cậu há miệng. Jeno nhìn ngắm một lượt kĩ càng để xem xét, hóa ra cậu nhỏ này là lần đầu mọc răng khôn.

Jaemin thấy anh thở dài, liền giận dỗi nói

'sao hả? Thấy mặt em sưng lên, anh không thích nữa à'

'đâu có! Chiều nay để anh đưa em đi nhổ răng... nhưng Jaemin nè, nói thật là lúc này anh có cảm giác mình như trâu già gặm cỏ non í.'

Jeno thực sự không biết diễn tả tâm trạng lúc này của mình như thế nào, đây là lần đầu tiên anh biết thích một người nhiều đến nhường này, cũng là lần đầu tiên anh chính thức yêu đương, mà đối tượng lại là một cậu nhóc bé hơn anh 5 tuổi. Nhìn theo góc độ thực tế, tầm tuổi này anh đã có thể cưới vợ sinh con, còn Na Jaemin chỉ vừa mới đến tuổi mọc răng (khôn)

Na-cỏ-non mừng thầm: 'nhưng mà em cam tâm tình nguyện cho anh gặm, người khác làm gì có cái phúc phận này'

Nói xong, cậu khoanh tay đứng chặn ở cửa ra vào, hàng lông mày nhếch lên nhìn Jeno mỉm cười xấu xa: 'cởi đồ ra em xem nào.'

Jeno thấy Jaemin cười gian xảo như vậy, nếu không vì biết trước rằng cậu muốn kiểm tra miệng vết thương cho mình thì anh còn hoài nghi, mình mới là người bị đem ra 'gặm' sạch sẽ. Jeno ngoan ngoãn trút bỏ áo ngủ, đưa lưng mình về phía Jaemin, vết thương nơi thắt lưng anh đã khá lên nhiều, nhưng cơn đau đớn vẫn có thể cảm nhận được rõ rệt.

Jaemin thấy vậy rất đau lòng, sau khi giúp anh mặc đồ vào, cậu xắn tay áo mình lên, nói: 'hôm nay nhất định phải làm một bàn tiệc lớn đền bù tổn thất cho Jeno hyung tội nghiệp của em.'

Jeno đi theo đằng sau cậu xin được phụ giúp, nói là muốn học hỏi thêm để sau này còn chăm lo cho ông trời con thật tốt, còn Jaemin chỉ nhìn anh không nói, nhưng ánh mắt cậu đã đủ biểu thị ý tứ 'trăm lần, vạn lần xin anh đừng' với Jeno.

'người ta có câu, muốn nắm giữ trái tim một người đàn ông, phải thông qua dạ dày. Giờ đến cơm mà anh cũng biết nấu, vậy sau này lỡ anh có ở bên ngoài... em sẽ không thể làm được gì nữa rồi.'

Jeno vẫn không hiểu tại sao trong vòng một ngày mình lại bị trách móc là đàn ông phụ bạc nhiều đến thế, điều này khiến anh thấy vô cùng oan ức, anh ôm lấy Jaemin: 'ông trời con nè, em lại nói oan cho anh rồi, anh nào dám lăng nhăng bên ngoài... anh trung thành lắm đó.'

Jaemin cười lạnh: 'phòng ngừa rắc rối có thể xuất hiện thôi, em từng mơ thấy anh mang hồ ly tinh về đây rồi! Với lại cả nam cả nữ có nhiều người thích anh như vậy, anh muốn thay lòng thì ai cản nổi.'

Jeno: '...'

(Translator: '...')

Nghe vậy Jeno liền buông tay không ôm Jaemin nữa, cũng không muốn đôi co với thằng nhãi đa nghi này. Bây giờ trong lòng có chút bực bội, anh đem thức ăn nằm trên bàn đặt lên thớt rồi băm lộn xộn thành từng miếng không đồng đều.

Jaemin đứng ở bên cạnh nhìn sang.

Rốt cuộc Lee Jeno vốn luôn dễ dàng tha thứ cho Jaemin cũng có ngày tỏ ra giận dỗi như hôm nay.

Băm hết một lượt đồ ăn, Jeno đặt dao xuống, nhìn sang gương mặt đang đỏ lên của Jaemin, nhẹ nhàng nói: 'Jaemin à, thẳng thắn mà nói thì em là người đầu tiên khiến anh thích nhiều đến như vậy. Vốn dĩ anh cũng không biết thế nào là thực sự thích một người, nhưng anh thật lòng muốn bảo vệ em, đối xử với em thật tốt, trước khi gặp em, anh chưa từng nảy sinh cảm giác mãnh liệt thế này với bất cứ người nào khác.'

Lời đã nói ra rõ ràng, ông trời con chính là mối tình đầu của anh.

Jaemin đảo đồ ăn trong nồi, khóe miệng nhếch lên vui vẻ chứng tỏ trong lòng cậu lúc này đang mừng thầm đến phát điên rồi.

'Lee Jeno, hình như em lại thích anh nhiều hơn một chút rồi.'

'chỉ một chút thôi sao?'

Jeno nghiêng đầu nhìn cậu, không cẩn thận bị cậu nhào đến ôm hôn, nhìn bóng dáng mình in nơi đáy mắt Jaemin trong khoảng cách gần, Jeno cũng mỉm cười đến cong tít hai mắt, rồi đáp lại cậu một nụ hôn dịu dàng.

'thích nhiều quá, sợ anh kiêu ngạo.'

Đương nhiên Jaemin sẽ không thừa nhận, rằng mình thực sự rất thích Jeno. Cậu chỉ mới 17 tuổi, là độ tuổi ngây ngô nhất, đã từng uống rượu dưới ánh đèn neon nhiều màu sắc, từng tận hưởng sự sảng khoái khi đua xe trái phép lúc 4 giờ sáng, nhưng không gì có thể khiến cậu cảm thấy hạnh phúc như được cùng Jeno nấu cơm trong căn hộ nhỏ bé này.

Cậu lo sợ Jeno sẽ thấy mệt mỏi vì cậu trẻ tuổi ngông cuồng, Jeno cũng sợ rằng cậu chỉ là hứng thú nhất thời, hai người ngốc nghếch lại đi thích nhau, lại càng khiến cho đoạn tình cảm này không tài nào tách rời được.

Thích một người cũng giống như bắt đầu một hành trình không thấy được điểm cuối, trong khoảnh khắc mà hai người dồn hết dũng khí nắm lấy tay nhau cùng cất bước đi đầu tiên, thì họ đã nguyện rằng sẽ không quay đầu nhìn lại nữa.

Buổi chiều hôm ấy, Jeno đưa ông trời con đi nha sĩ, buồn cười ở chỗ trước khi nhổ răng, Jaemin vẫn luôn hùng hùng hổ hổ, thế nhưng sau khi tất cả xong xuôi, cậu lại ngây ra như phỗng, ngay cả lúc nhìn Jeno hai mắt đều bất giác đảo quanh ngơ ngác. Do được tiêm thuốc mê nên Jaemin không cảm thấy đau đớn, nhưng cậu có thể cảm nhận được, cả gương mặt mình đều sưng phồng cả lên. Jeno thấy cậu như vậy thì hơi xót.

Jaemin còn đặc biệt sắm một cái khẩu trang để che đi khuôn mặt sưng húp của mình, có như vậy mới không chọc cười người khác .

Sau đó, Jeno đưa cậu đến sân tập bắn súng của một câu lạc bộ cao cấp. Jaemin đi theo anh vào sân, nhìn từng báng súng treo dọc vách tường, trong lòng không khỏi trầm tư.

'sao có người đi hẹn hò lại dắt nhau vào bãi tập bắn súng thế này? Anh chẳng có tí lãng mạn nào cả.'

Cậu vỗ vỗ mông Jeno, không biết phải nói với anh thế nào. Jeno cũng không giải thích gì, chỉ kí vào một loạt thủ tục, sau đó cùng cậu vào phòng đeo đồ bảo hộ.

Câu lạc bộ này là nơi thường xuyên lui đến của đám người giàu có, trước kia Jeno từng đến đây vài lần cùng chủ tịch Na, vì vậy nên anh không cảm thấy xa lạ. Bọn họ lựa chọn một sân bãi ngoài trời, sân chia ra thành một khu bắn súng, một khu chơi golf và một khu câu cá.

Hôm nay sân bắn súng không có người ghé đến, nên Jeno và Jaemin chọn vị trí gần nhất để bắn súng. Jaemin phấn chấn bắn liền hai phát đạn, thế nhưng do bắt đầu có phần hơi hấp tấp nên mũi súng của cậu bị lệch qua một bên, đạn bắn ra không trúng một phát nào trên bia cả.

Cậu nhìn về phía Jeno, nhưng chỉ thấy một nửa khung kính màu đen anh đeo hôm nay lộ ra, còn giá súng nằm gọn trong tay anh lại có cảm giác nhỏ nhắn lạ thường. Anh đẩy chốt súng lên, kéo gạt nó về sau rồi khóa lại, sau đó anh nhanh nhẹn nhắm vào hồng tâm và bóp cò, động tác lưu loát gọn gàng, Jaemin còn chưa kịp nhìn rõ thì tiếng súng nổ đã vang lên vọng khắp sân tập.

Ở đằng xa, bảng điểm điện tử tự động hiện lên điểm 10 trọn vẹn.

Jeno thản nhiên buông súng, sau đó quay đầu nhìn về phía Jaemin, cười nói: 'lợi hại không'

Jaemin xấu hổ vỗ vỗ hai tay, miệng lầm bầm gì đó mà Jeno không nghe rõ

'thật ra hôm nay anh đưa em đến đây là có nguyên nhân cả'

Jeno tháo băng bịt tai xuống, đi về phía Jaemin, nói: 'chủ tịch hẳn đã nhắc đến chuyện này với em rồi, 3 tháng sau em sẽ ra nước ngoài. Jaemin à, một mình ở một đất nước lạ lẫm, em có sợ không?'

'sao em phải sợ? Không đúng—— đương nhiên là em sợ rồi! Nên anh đi với em đi Jeno, anh đã nói là sẽ bảo vệ em mà, có anh đi cùng em sẽ không sợ nữa.' ánh mắt Jaemin lóe lên đầy vẻ chờ mong nhìn về phía Jeno.

Nhưng anh chỉ lắc đầu, nắm chặt lấy tay Jaemin, buồn rầu xoa xoa lòng bàn tay cậu: 'hợp đồng của anh và Na gia phải mất 5 năm mới hết hạn, trong vòng 5 năm này anh vẫn là vệ sĩ của chủ tịch. Nhưng em yên tâm, chỉ cần anh được nghỉ phép, hoặc là đi công tác, anh đều sẽ cố gắng đến gặp em.'

Tình cảm giữa hai người vừa mới bắt đầu bén rễ, vậy mà bây giờ lại phải đối mặt với vấn đề yêu xa. Jaemin tâm tính vẫn còn là một đứa trẻ, cậu vò đầu, như thói quen ngày trước mà nổi giận: 'em không hiểu tại sao nhất định em phải đi du học, sinh sống ở nước ngoài em không quen, không bạn bè, không có anh, em sẽ phát điên mất.'

Nghe cậu nói vậy, dáng tươi cười trên gương mặt Jeno thoáng lộ ra sự hoảng hốt, thậm chí là một chút xao động, không giống với vẻ bình tĩnh ngày thường.

Anh buông bàn tay đang nắm chặt, lớn tiếng quát cậu thẳng thừng: 'ở bên đó, có một người vẫn luôn để lại cho em một món quà, mà quyền thừa kế nó chỉ thuộc về duy nhất một mình em.'

'người ấy là ai? Có quà gì cho em?'

Jaemin nhớ tới lời bố cậu từng nói 'lấy lại tất cả những thứ thuộc về mình', trong lời nói ấy vẫn còn sự thật chưa được hé mở, cậu có trực giác rằng, lời này nhất định có liên quan đến điều mà Jeno sắp nói.

'em còn nhớ rõ trước khi đến Na gia, anh từng làm gì không?'

Jeno hỏi cậu, nhưng trước một khắc Jaemin định mở miệng trả lời, anh đã lấy ngón tay đặt nhẹ lên môi cậu, không cho cậu nói ra.

Anh dựa sát vào bên tai Jaemin, thấp giọng nói: 'toàn bộ tổ chức đó, tất cả sát thủ trong tổ chức, sau này đều là của em, kể cả đội vệ sĩ của Na gia cũng là một trong những nhánh nhỏ của nó.'

Jaemin trợn mắt, điều mà Jeno vừa nói quá sức nực cười, lại không thực tế, nhưng đây rõ ràng không phải lời nói đùa, từ trước đến giờ Jeno cũng chưa từng đùa giỡn với cậu.

'chuyện đó... em... người đó rốt cuộc là ai?'

Có lẽ cậu không hề hay biết mình vốn có người quen ở nước ngoài, lại còn để lại cho cậu một điều bất ngờ lớn như thế. Jeno cũng không nói gì nữa mà giữ im lặng thật lâu, bỗng nhiên ánh mắt anh chuyển hướng đến hàng cây xanh ngắt bên ngoài bãi tập.

Jaemin giật nhẹ ống tay áo anh, khỏi phải nói lúc này cậu cảm thấy hốt hoảng cỡ nào, một đứa trẻ mới 17, 18 tuổi chưa hề có sự chuẩn bị gì đã phải đón nhận sự thật rằng mình là người thừa kế của một tổ chức sát thủ, thì dù có là ai cũng sẽ không thể tỉnh táo nổi.

'người ấy là một người rất yêu em.'

Jeno vừa nói xong, giữa hai hàng lông mày anh hiện lên một thoáng ưu sầu cùng hoài niệm, có thể thấy được người ấy đối với Jeno cũng có ảnh hưởng rất lớn.

Mấy năm trước khi Jeno nhận lệnh làm vệ sĩ của Na gia, tuy vẫn luôn ở bên cạnh chủ tịch và Daegang, nhưng anh vẫn thường xuyên nghe ngóng tin tức về vị tiểu thiếu gia chưa từng gặp mặt này. Mãi cho đến ngày Jaemin chuyển đến nhà anh ở, đó cũng là lần đầu tiên anh chính thức gặp Na Jaemin.

Jaemin vẫn không thể tưởng tượng nổi, trong đời mình lại có sự xuất hiện của một người như vậy: 'người ấy còn yêu em hơn cả anh sao?'

Cậu thấy Jeno gật đầu, rồi lại khẽ lắc đầu, vừa mơ hồ lại kì quái.

'đợi sau này em sẽ biết người ấy là ai, ở bên đó, sẽ có người chỉ bảo em làm thế nào để trở thành người thừa kế hợp pháp. Chủ tịch đã để em tự tại như thế nhiều năm rồi, nhưng vẫn khăng khăng buộc em phải tập võ, cũng là vì muốn con đường sau này em bước đi thật vững vàng.'

Jaemin nghĩ đến rất nhiều bộ phim điện ảnh liên quan đến thế giới ngầm, dường như đã mơ hồ hình dung được cuộc sống sau này của mình ở nước ngoài sẽ ra sao.

Nói thật lòng thì, cậu sợ hãi.

Jeno ôm lấy cậu vẫn đang còn run rẩy vào lòng, đưa cậu đến bệ bắn, bàn tay anh nắm lấy tay cậu đang cầm chặt báng súng, tiếp tục nói với cậu.

'tương lai sẽ rất vất vả, nhưng Jaemin à, anh xin em đừng từ bỏ, chỉ khi em nắm được quyền thừa kế, em mới có thể chấm dứt được hợp đồng của anh như em muốn, cũng là tự cho bản thân mình một phần chắc chắn.'

'em cái gì cũng không biết, đánh nhau cũng không giỏi như anh, lỡ như bị người khác hại chết thì phải làm sao? Em có thể không làm người thừa kế nữa được không? Em chỉ muốn ở bên anh thôi.'

Jaemin luống cuống, muốn Jeno ôm mình chặt hơn một chút. Jeno dựa vào bả vai cậu, che khuất một nửa người cậu, thuận tiện còn dạy cậu cầm súng thế nào cho đúng.

'Na Jaemin, em không có lựa chọn nào cả, em biết vì sao không?' vừa hỏi Jaemin câu này, anh vừa dùng tay cậu áp chặt lấy cò súng.

'em đã không còn đường lui nữa rồi, hoặc là để người khác bảo vệ em cả đời, hoặc là chủ động ra tay.'

Tựa như một đợt gió lạnh thổi đến, hai viên đạn bắn vào giữa không trung, một viên ghim vào giữa hồng tâm, còn một viên là do Jeno dùng súng lục bắn về phía sau mục tiêu, nơi có tàng cây cao lớn đằng xa.

Gió lại thổi, bóng cây chập chờn, một gã đàn ông từ trên cây ngã xuống. Jaemin cẩn thận quan sát, đầu của gã bị một viên đạn bắn trúng, máu chảy ra lênh láng, trong tay vẫn còn ôm cứng một khẩu súng trường.

'những lúc em cần anh, nhất định anh sẽ xuất hiện. Ai dám giết em, anh giết kẻ đấy.'

Jaemin sợ run người, trong tai chỉ vỏn vẹn nghe được từng câu từng chữ hứa hẹn mà Jeno nhẹ nhàng nói với cậu.

'em dám thích ai, anh cũng sẽ giết kẻ đó.'

Jeno mỉm cười thật ngọt, giọng điệu hiển nhiên là đang đùa giỡn, thế nhưng Jaemin có thể cảm nhận rất rõ ràng, là anh đang nghiêm túc, cực kì nghiêm túc.

-TBC

Ông trời con họ Na: Em! Nhất định sẽ không lăng nhăng...! vệ sĩ Lee yên tâm!

Anh vệ sĩ họ Lee: trâu già đi gặm cỏ non, càng ăn càng ngon nhỉ.


	13. Chapter 13

Nội dung chứa yếu tố nhạy cảm. Cần cân nhắc cẩn thận trước khi đọc

................................

Xét thấy còn 3 tháng nữa là phải ra nước ngoài, Jaemin cúp học cũng mạnh dạn hơn bình thường, thậm chí cậu còn nhờ chủ tịch Na nghĩ cách thôi học giúp mình.

Chủ tịch Na không phản đối, nhưng để rèn luyện khả năng chiến đấu của Jaemin, ông đã yêu cầu Jeno lên kế hoạch huấn luyện nghiêm khắc nhất cho cậu trong khoảng thời gian sắp tới.

Phương pháp huấn luyện của Jeno căn bản rất khắc nghiệt.

Anh lấy từ trong nhà kho ra một người máy tự động, điều chỉnh chế độ huấn luyện sang chế độ chiến đấu. Ngay lúc Jaemin còn khinh thường nghĩ một cỗ máy thì có thể làm ăn gì, thì cậu đã bị một nắm đấm bằng inox đánh trúng mũi, máu đỏ nhỏ ra từng giọt.

Jeno đưa ra điều kiện, chừng nào Jaemin đánh bại được cỗ máy này, anh mới đích thân bước ra đấu với cậu một trận.

Vì vậy, trong tình huống Jaemin không thể kháng cự, cậu đành phải chấp nhận mỗi sáng 6 giờ đều bị dựng dậy đánh một trận, đến 8 giờ tối mới có thể ngả lưng ra giường cảm thán cuộc đời bi thương của mình.

Lực công kích của máy móc tương đối mạnh, chỉ cần Jaemin hơi chút lơ là, cậu sẽ bị người máy đánh cho bầm dập. Thời gian dần trôi qua, số lần bị đánh ngày càng nhiều, con người ta căn bản sẽ không nhịn nổi cơn bực bội này mà bắt đầu học được cách đáp trả. Thế nhưng đối diện với máy móc cứng nhắc, Jaemin vẫn phải chịu không ít khổ cực, cũng giống như cảm giác tung nắm đấm vào sắt thép sẽ khác hoàn toàn so với việc đấm vào bao cát.

Buổi huấn luyện ma quỷ này diễn ra không quá 3 ngày, Jaemin đã ôm chặt lấy Jeno vừa khóc vừa xin: 'Jeno hyung, em muốn quay lại đi học.'

Gương mặt Jeno không hiện ra biểu cảm gì, chỉ bôi thuốc lên hai tay trầy xước của Jaemin, sau đó lạnh lùng lên tiếng: 'con đường tự mình lựa chọn, dù có muốn khóc cũng phải tiếp tục đi'

Ông trời con đáng thương cho rằng Lee Jeno quá mức vô tình, cũng vì thế mà đâm ra giận dỗi cả một đêm. Nhưng khi nghĩ kĩ lại, Jeno làm vậy là vì hi vọng cậu có thể cho bản thân mình một phần đảm bảo mà thôi.

Ngày thứ tư trôi qua, rốt cuộc Jaemin đã bắt đầu thể hiện thái độ nghiêm túc đối phó với cỗ máy. Loại máy móc này, chiêu thức biến hóa đa dạng, nếu không cẩn thận chú ý đến từng chi tiết một, khả năng bị tấn công giành mất quyền chủ động là rất cao.

Thực ra, chỉ cần nhìn sơ cũng có thể nhận ra khả năng phòng thủ của Jaemin đã cải thiện rõ rệt, không còn hành động một cách rập khuôn nữa. Cậu bắt đầu học cách dựa vào những động tác nhỏ của đối phương để phỏng đoán đòn đánh tiếp theo.

Đứng quan sát nhiều ngày liền, thấy Jaemin lần đầu tiên có thể phản đòn thành công, Jeno nở một nụ cười hài lòng.

Ngày thứ năm, Jaemin đã có thể nhìn ra được hơn phân nửa các đòn đánh mà người máy thường dùng, Jeno muốn cậu quan sát các chiêu thức thật kĩ lưỡng, rồi áp dụng cho chính bản thân cậu. Tuy Jeno không nói ra, nhưng đó đều là những đòn đánh mà anh hay sử dụng.

Ngày thứ sáu, Jaemin dường như dần quen với những đau nhức khắp người đã không còn làm nũng với Jeno nữa, trước khi Jaemin chìm vào giấc ngủ, Jeno còn giúp cậu xoa bóp dầu thuốc một lần. Đèn tắt, Jaemin nhắm mắt lại, rúc vào lồng ngực Jeno như một đứa trẻ.

Jeno còn nghe cậu nói: 'em vừa mới nghĩ, bao nhiêu năm qua anh đều sống một cuộc sống như vậy, thậm chí còn phải đánh đổi cả mạng sống của mình, nghĩ đến đó em lại không tài nào ngủ được.'

Jaemin vẫn còn trẻ, nhưng dạo gần đây cậu đã tìm được mục tiêu trong đời mình —— cậu muốn trở nên lớn mạnh, không cần người khác phải bảo vệ mình, không cần Jeno phải vì cậu mà bất chấp cả tính mạng nữa. Chờ đến khi cậu đủ lớn mạnh, Jaemin muốn cho anh một cuộc đời an ổn bên dưới sự che chở của cậu, để anh không còn phải lo nghĩ về bất cứ điều gì

Đêm này, cửa sổ vẫn còn mở toang, Jeno hôn lên mi mắt cậu, rồi nương theo ánh trăng rọi vào nhìn ngắm gương mặt mệt mỏi của Jaemin, anh nhẹ nhàng an ủi: 'chỉ có như vậy anh mới có thể gặp được em, tất cả đều đáng giá, anh cũng không hề hối hận.'

Jaemin nắm chặt vạt áo anh, nhẹ nhàng hít thở, Jeno lẳng lặng nhìn cậu một lúc lâu, lâu đến mức thấy Jaemin dần chìm vào giấc ngủ, anh mới yên tâm nhắm mắt lại, cảm nhận sự ấm áp nhỏ nhoi trong vòng tay mình.

'này Lee Jeno, nếu như em đánh bại cỗ máy kia, anh phải thưởng cho em đó'

'ừ'

Ông trời con bất thình lình lên tiếng khiến Jeno thoáng bất ngờ. Anh không dám đoán trong đầu cậu đang nghĩ đến điều gì, nhưng do chiều cậu thành quen nên anh vô thức đồng ý mà không hề đắn đo, dù gì thì Jeno vẫn cho rằng, trong thời gian ngắn như thế, Jaemin cũng không thể đánh bại được người máy kia.

Nhưng đến ngày thứ bảy, trước sự chứng kiến của Jeno, Jaemin chỉ dùng một đòn đánh đã có thể quật ngã người máy đặc biệt của anh, đè nghiến nó xuống đất khiến cỗ máy tiêu hao hết năng lượng điện, sau đó còn tàn nhẫn tháo mất một cánh tay inox của người máy đem vào nhà giã cua để làm món cua ngâm tương

Jeno trong lòng như đổ lệ, thầm nghĩ: 'cua ngâm tương thật ngon'

Đêm xuống, sau khi tắm rửa xong xuôi, hai người cùng nằm trên giường chơi game. Jeno vẫn còn đang chơi rất hăng say thì đột ngột bị Jaemin giật lấy điện thoại, sau đó cậu còn quăng điện thoại của hai người vào trong ngăn kéo.

Jaemin đóng ngăn kéo lại, quay đầu nhìn Jeno, rồi lên tiếng đầy chờ mong: 'Jeno hyung, anh phải giữ lời, thưởng cho em'

Jeno nhìn biểu cảm trên gương mặt cậu, dường như có thể biết được phía trước mình là nguy hiểm, đành bất đắc dĩ hỏi: 'thế ông trời con của anh muốn gì nào?'

'xoa bóp cho em đi! Em không làm khó anh đâu!'

Jaemin hí hửng lật ngửa Jeno đang cuộn tròn trong chăn ra, vừa đặt lưng nằm xuống đã chiếm hơn nửa diện tích giường. Cậu đá tung chăn mền, cởi áo ra rồi thò tay vỗ vỗ lên eo Jeno: 'bảo bối, lại đây'

Jeno không thể không phối hợp theo, đành phải quỳ gối bên cạnh Jaemin, hai tay đặt lên vai cậu, bắt đầu nhẹ nhàng xoa bóp. Động tác của Jeno rất thành thạo, bàn tay di chuyển từ trên xuống dưới, khuỷu tay xoa ấn dọc sống lưng, những ngón tay đặt nhẹ lên sau gáy cậu.

'ưm...đã quá...đúng rồi, chỗ này mạnh lên một chút'

Jaemin thỉnh thoảng sẽ rên lên mấy tiếng khoan khoái, khiến cho Jeno nghe thấy mà không khỏi ngượng ngùng, tim anh đập rất nhanh, trong đầu đều là những hình ảnh càng liên tưởng càng thấy xấu hổ, có đôi lúc do không cẩn thận nên tay di chuyển sâu xuống phía dưới, vô tình chạm trúng mông cậu. Nhìn Jaemin tức tối quay đầu lại nhìn, Jeno quay mặt sang chỗ khác, vụng về giải thích: 'anh không cố ý...'

'rõ ràng anh muốn lợi dụng em!' Jaemin cố ý cao giọng, phát huy vai diễn người bị hại vô cùng hoàn hảo.

Jeno không muốn tranh cãi nữa, trong cơn giận anh còn cố ý tăng thêm lực vào bàn tay, suýt chút nữa đã nắn cho Jaemin xương cốt rã rời. Jaemin gào toáng lên, cong người xoay lại, nhìn về phía Jeno, gương mặt không giấu nổi giận dỗi có phần uất ức.

Cậu nắm chặt tay anh, đặt lên đũng quần mình. Jeno vốn không có nhiều kinh nghiệm trong chuyện này bất giác đỏ mặt, cuống quýt muốn thu tay lại, nhưng đời nào Jaemin lại để anh thoát được

'chỗ này cũng cần xoa bóp'

'em tự làm đi'

Jeno nhớ lại cảnh tượng ở phòng tắm bị Jaemin đùa giỡn ngày trước, thật sự chỉ muốn tìm một cái lỗ để chui xuống.

'em không tự làm được, Jeno... anh phải giúp em...'

Jaemin vặn vẹo người, lăn lộn trên giường khóc lóc om sòm ăn vạ, sau đó cậu đột ngột dồn Jeno vào góc tường, không ngần ngại cưỡng hôn anh.

Jeno ngoài miệng thì cứng rắn, nhưng vừa bị Jaemin hôn, cả người anh đã muốn tan ra như viên kẹo phơi dưới nắng, vừa mềm vừa ngọt lại dính người.

'chỉ-chỉ một lần này thôi... em đừng có mà được nước làm tới...'

Jeno ngước cằm, dâng lên một nụ hôn nóng bỏng. Jaemin vì đạt được mục đích mà nở nụ cười, hai tay luồn vào trong quần áo anh, chậm rãi để anh cởi áo cho mình. Không lâu sau, phần thân trên trần trụi của hai người đã áp sát vào nhau.

Jeno dừng lại thở gấp sau một nụ hôn dài. Jaemin vẫn còn áp sát bên mặt anh đang dùng đầu lưỡi liếm sạch vệt nước loang ra nơi khoé miệng anh, hơi thở ấm nóng mang theo ý van xin phả vào tai: 'Jeno hyung, em thấy khó chịu'

Lúc này Jaemin đã cương đến phát đau, Jeno hít một hơi sâu, tay áp lên đùi Jaemin rồi chậm chạp cúi xuống.

Jaemin vốn tưởng rằng Jeno sẽ dùng tay để giải quyết cho cậu, nên khi nhìn thấy anh cởi quần lót, ngậm lấy dục vọng của mình trong miệng, trong một giây ngắn ngủi, đầu óc của vị thiếu gia trẻ tuổi nhiều tinh lực này bất giác trở nên trống rỗng.

'a... là như vậy đúng không...'

Đầu lưỡi mềm mại của Jeno lần đầu khẩu giao nên không mấy thành thạo mà chỉ biết ngậm lấy cự vật, cẩn thận hút vào. Jaemin siết chặt gối đầu, chịu không nổi đôi mắt Jeno đang ngước lên nhìn mình, ánh mắt sáng trong, vừa ngây thơ lại dụ dỗ.

Bị nhìn như vậy khiến hạ thân của cậu càng cứng lên, chẳng mấy chốc khoang miệng của Jeno đã bị lấp đầy. Lúc này chỉ cần một kích thích cũng đủ để cậu bay bổng, mà cái miệng của Jeno lại khiến cậu trở nên run rẩy lạ thường.

Cậu xoa đầu Jeno, động tác tán dương nho nhỏ này như cho anh thêm động lực để tiếp tục. Anh dùng một tay nắm chặt dục vọng của cậu, ngậm vào rồi nhả ra vài lần, nước bọt ướt sũng bao lấy trụ thể, đưa nó tiến sâu vào khoang miệng đang ngậm chặt lấy chính mình.

'đàn ông ngoài hai mươi quả nhiên thật lợi hại...'

Jaemin lâng lâng nói, ngón tay đưa xuống luồn vào trong khoang miệng Jeno, khuấy đảo một vòng, sau đó rút ra xoa nắn đầu ngực anh.

Lồng ngực Jeno không ngừng phập phồng lên xuống, bởi vì xấu hổ mà trở nên phiếm hồng, hai điểm trước ngực cũng bị cậu xoa nắn mà cứng lên.

Jeno chưa từng trải qua chuyện giường chiếu, cộng với việc đang gần gũi với người mình thích, nên khắp cơ thể trở nên vô cùng nhạy cảm. Chỉ cần Jaemin thoáng chạm vào, xoa nắn là cơ thể anh ngay lập tức liền run rẩy.

Trong lúc hứng tình, dường như Jeno đã bắt đầu hiểu ra được một vài chỗ, anh không ngậm lấy phần đỉnh của cậu nữa, mà bắt đầu dùng lưỡi nhẹ nhàng đảo một vòng khiêu khích, mùi vị nơi đầu lưỡi không mấy dễ chịu, nhưng anh vẫn chấp nhận, chỉ cần ông trời con của anh vui là được.

Đầu ngón chân Jaemin chạm vào đường cong bên hông Jeno, sau đó cậu kéo Jeno lên để cả hai cùng thay đổi tư thế. Chủ động kéo quần lót anh xuống, Jaemin lại nắm lấy phân thân trước kia từng bị mình trêu chọc.

'Jaemin à...'

Jeno nhỏ giọng gọi tên cậu.

Giọng nói trầm ấm vừa vang lên khiến Jaemin đang mơ màng bất chợt rùng mình. Jeno quên không kịp lùi lại, anh khó khăn khép hờ hai mắt, tinh dịch tanh nồng phóng xuất đầy trong khoang miệng, còn có một ít bắn văng ra, dính lên cơ thể hai người.

Jeno hé môi, ngậm một miệng chất lỏng trắng đục, ánh mắt mê man nhìn về phía Jaemin.

'em lại bắt nạt anh...'

Giọng anh cất lên dinh dính nghe không rõ, phần vì khuôn miệng đều dính dấp tinh dịch, nhưng Jaemin biết, Jeno nhất định là đang phàn nàn cậu bắt nạt anh.

Tâm tình cậu thoáng chốc trở nên kích động, như từng chùm pháo hoa nở rộ liên hồi. Cậu vội vàng tìm khăn cho Jeno nhả ra, nhưng nhìn đến khuôn mặt anh, đến nốt ruồi bên dưới đuôi mắt, đến chóp mũi còn vương chút dịch lỏng màu trắng, trong lòng nhất thời cảm thấy hối hận vì đã không để anh nuốt xuống.

'ngoan ngoan, nghe lời em, em thương'

Cậu lau dọn sạch sẽ, ôm Jeno ngồi lên đùi mình, một tay xoa nắn lên xuống dục vọng của anh. Lúc này cậu nói năng có phần hơi lộn xộn, hưng phấn cắn lên vành tai anh đến khi sưng đỏ lên.

Jeno không sợ đau, nhưng ở trong lồng ngực Jaemin, anh không tài nào kiềm được tiếng nỉ non

'nhột...'

Jeno nắm lấy vai Jaemin khiến cậu chàng đang mỉm cười vội vàng dỗ dành lấy lòng anh. Cậu trải nụ hôn từ cằm dọc xuống xương quai xanh của Jeno sau đó lại hôn ngược trở về, hàm răng dừng lại nơi chiếc cổ trắng nõn, khẽ cắn hút, để lại một dấu hôn đỏ tươi. Mà bên cạnh dấu hôn mới này, còn có một vài dấu hôn lớn nhỏ không đều nhau khác đang dần nhạt đi.

'em nhất định phải học thật tốt phương pháp làm tình mới được, à đúng rồi, hay vệ sĩ Lee dạy em được không?'

Jaemin ngẩng đầu, nhìn Jeno như si mê, như muốn khắc sâu bóng dáng mình nơi đôi mắt đỏ hồng của anh.

Tay cậu vẫn xoa nắn dục vọng của Jeno, những ngón tay tinh nghịch khẽ vân vê, khiến phân thân anh dần cứng lên. Jaemin trở lại chà xát phần đỉnh, kích thích Jeno kêu lên mấy tiếng nặng nề, sau đó anh liền phóng xuất, khiến cho khắp bụng Jaemin đều trở nên trơn ướt.

'anh không biết, anh ngốc lắm...'

'hóa ra là tấm chiếu già chưa trải (*)'

Jaemin than nhẹ, ngậm lấy môi Jeno, mặc kệ mùi vị khác thường trong khoang miệng anh.

Jeno còn đang ngồi trên đùi cậu toàn thân căng cứng, bị cậu vỗ mấy cái vào mông trừng phạt, trong lòng thấy vừa rát vừa đau lại nổi lên chút khoái cảm.

Anh ôm lấy hai má cậu, nói ấp úng: 'em bớt nghĩ đến mấy chuyện này lại, chờ đến khi trưởng thành rồi mình nói sau.'

Jaemin biết chắc anh sẽ nói như vậy, mặc dù chỉ còn 3 tháng nữa, cậu cũng không tin một người đàn ông lớn hơn cậu nhiều tuổi, đã cấm dục nhiều năm như Lee Jeno lại không muốn làm tình.

Đàn ông tầm tuổi này, rõ ràng phải hiểu rõ cách thỏa mãn người tình rồi chứ

Cậu xoa nắn bụng dưới của Jeno, tinh dịch dính dớp khiến da thịt hai người dán chặt vào nhau. Vì muốn phản bác lại lời anh nói nên cậu mới ôm anh lên, nhéo mạnh vào mông anh như muốn trả đũa. Sau khi phát hiện hai chân anh đang kẹp chặt lấy eo mình như mong muốn, cậu mới vui vẻ, hớn hở đi về hướng phòng tắm.

'em mà hiểu rõ đàn ông yêu nhau như thế nào, thì hôm nay đừng hòng em tha cho anh. Vệ sĩ Lee đừng xem thường đứa nhóc nhỏ hơn anh 5 tuổi nha.'

.

(*) nguyên văn là 'lão xử nam', ý bảo anh vệ sĩ tầm này còn chưa ai đụ :)))


	14. Chapter 14

Đêm về càng phóng túng bao nhiêu thì ban ngày càng khắc nghiệt bấy nhiêu.

Sau lần thứ 12 bị Jeno hạ gục, Jaemin nằm sấp trên mặt đất một lúc lâu mới dần dần tỉnh lại, nhất định là Jeno đang trả đũa cậu. Không chỉ vì chuyện trên giường, mà còn vì chuyện người máy bị cậu làm hư nữa, nợ mới nợ cũ cứ thế gộp lại, tăng thêm động lực để anh ra tay thêm tàn nhẫn.

'dậy đi, tiếp tục đánh'

Jeno ngoắc ngoắc ngón tay, hơi thở không hề dồn dập, cứ như thể người mới quật ngã Jaemin qua vai khiến cậu văng xa cả mét vừa rồi không phải là anh

Jaemin nằm co quắp trên mặt đất, đưa mắt nhìn lên tàng cây râm mát bên trên, trong lòng hoài niệm đến vệ sĩ Lee đêm qua tùy ý để cậu bắt nạt. Sớm biết hôm nay Jeno tự mình ra tay, nhất định Jaemin sẽ không làm hư người máy kia nữa

Daegang vừa bước vào khu nhà đã chứng kiến cảnh tượng này, khóe môi bất giác cong lên

'Buổi sáng tốt lành.'

Tiếng chào của y vừa cất lên liền thu hút được sự chú ý của cả hai, Jeno quay đầu lạnh nhạt nhìn y, chỉ liếc mắt một cái liền nhìn chăm chăm vào Jaemin còn đang ngồi dưới gốc cây.

'anh trai của em đến rồi mà em còn chưa chịu dậy à.'

Kể từ khi xác định được tình cảm của mình dành cho Jeno, trong lòng Jaemin luôn có một khúc mắc.

Cậu vốn dĩ đã quên mất rằng anh trai mình cũng thích Jeno, nhưng hôm nay Daegang lại chủ động tìm đến tận nhà, ông trời con mới hiểu được cảm giác tức muốn đỏ mắt khi chạm mặt với tình địch là thế nào

'hyung'

Jaemin vốn không giỏi che giấu cảm xúc của mình, chỉ biếng nhác chào Daegang một tiếng, không còn vẻ vui mừng như trước kia nữa, khiến cho sự thay đổi này càng thêm phần đột ngột lạ thường.

Thật ra Daegang rất phản cảm với sự nhiệt tình trước kia của Jaemin, nhưng bình thường y không thể không tỏ ra là một người anh trai tốt, mỗi lần làm như vậy bản thân đều không khỏi cảm thấy rùng mình. Lúc này thấy Jaemin chỉ chào hỏi qua loa, Daegang chỉ xem như cậu bị đánh nên thấy mệt mỏi, cũng không có suy nghĩ gì nhiều

'không sao, anh đến để tìm vệ sĩ Lee'

Nhưng y chưa kịp đến gần Jeno, Jaemin đã lập tức đứng dậy. Dường như nhận ra phản ứng của mình quá mạnh mẽ, Jaemin mới thấy ngượng ngùng khựng lại một chút, sau đó trao đổi ánh mắt với Jeno.

Jeno ngầm nhận được sự đồng ý của cậu, lấy lại tư thái lạnh lùng mà gần đây Jaemin rất ít thấy, quay sang hỏi Daegang: 'có chuyện gì?'

Trong nháy mắt thấy Jeno xoay người, sắc mặt Daegang chợt tối sầm lại, y nhìn những dấu hôn dày đặc trên cổ anh, cảm thấy những dấu vết chói mắt này quá mức hoang đường.

Y hất cằm về phía bên ngoài khu nhà, thanh âm lạnh như băng: 'tớ muốn nói chuyện với một mình cậu'

Jeno liếc mắt nhìn sự do dự trong ánh mắt Jaemin, nhưng vẫn quyết định đi theo Daegang ra ngoài trò chuyện

Vừa bước ra khỏi khu nhà, Daegang ngay lập tức nắm lấy cổ anh, giống như đang che đi những dấu hôn chướng mắt kia vậy. Trái tim y như bị từng nhát búa giáng xuống đến nát vụn, có dùng cả đời này cũng không thể chắp nối lại những mảnh vỡ

'hai người đến với nhau rồi sao'

Khi nói ra điều này, trong lòng Daegang đã rất chắc chắn, bằng không mới sáng sớm thế này y sẽ không nhọc công lặn lội đến tận đây 

Jeno để mặc cho những ngón tay y đang dần siết lại quanh cổ mình, nhìn vào đôi mắt tuyệt vọng của Daegang, trầm giọng nói: 'trong hôm nay lo rút hết người của cậu về, nếu không đừng trách tôi vô tình.'

Chuyện Daegang cho người giám sát anh không phải ngày một ngày hai, mà là từ khi Jaemin chuyển vào đã có người ở bên ngoài theo dõi từng động tĩnh của bọn họ. Ban đầu Jeno cũng không phát hiện ra, mãi cho đến ngày mà Jaemin say rượu làm càn, hôm sau Daegang không mời mà tới, anh mới ý thức được có điều kì lạ đang diễn ra.

May thay kẻ theo dõi không thể quan sát được chuyện xảy ra trong phòng kín, nếu không hiện giờ có lẽ bệnh tim của Daegang đã tái phát, phải nhập viện lâu rồi.

'cậu thật sự rất tàn nhẫn —— '

Daegang chậm rãi buông tay, căm hận tích tụ trong lòng dần hóa thành kích động. Lực tay y thay đổi, y điên cuồng túm lấy cổ áo Jeno, muốn giật phăng áo anh ra, nhìn xem bên dưới cổ áo anh phải chăng cũng có những dấu vết dơ bẩn ấy

'buông ra!'

'hai người làm rồi ư? Tại sao? Tại sao hả??'

Jeno bắt lấy tay y, lại không ngờ rằng khi nổi điên sức lực của Daegang lại dọa người đến vậy

Một tay y bị Jeno hất văng, ngay lập tức liền luồn vào bên dưới vạt áo anh giở ngược lên. Tuy chỉ trong nháy mắt, nhưng lồng ngực và cơ bụng của Jeno đều lộ ra, còn có những dấu vết mà Daegang không muốn nhìn thấy nhất

'có làm rồi cũng không liên quan đến cậu! Cậu muốn tôi phải nhắc lại bao nhiêu lần nữa đây, kể từ lúc cậu cho người phá hủy nhà tôi, cậu nên hiểu rõ, cả đời này tôi và cậu cũng không thể ở bên nhau!'

Jeno mất kiềm chế, gào lớn

Tiếng ồn thu hút sự chú ý của Jaemin khiến cậu thoáng sững sờ, nhưng khi nhìn thấy Jeno quần áo xộc xệch, cơn tức giận không thể kiềm lại được, cậu lao đến vung một đấm vào mặt Daegang, khiến cặp kính gọng vàng của y văng ra, vỡ nát trên mặt đất. Thấu kính tròn hoàn mĩ xinh đẹp, rốt cuộc cũng không thể trở lại như ban đầu được nữa

Daegang dựa vào chiếc ô tô y đỗ bên đường, khóe miệng bị Jaemin đánh chảy xuống một vệt máu

Jaemin bảo hộ Jeno đằng sau lưng mình, vốn dĩ cậu cũng không phải là cố ý, vì thấy áy náy nên vội vàng xin lỗi Daegang:

'hyung, là em nhất thời kích động, em xin lỗi.'

'là lỗi của tôi'

Daegang xoa mặt mình, nơi lòng bàn tay xuất hiện một mảng đỏ tanh nồng, trong lòng càng chắc chắn bộ dạng mình lúc này nhất định rất chật vật mà cô độc, cho nên, ngay cả dũng khí đối mặt với Jaemin và Jeno, y cũng không còn nữa.


End file.
